For Every Broken Heart
by Wicked Romance
Summary: Ichigo is an ungodly talented singer who is discovered by the son of Aizen Sousuke, head director of Las Noches Academy of the Arts. He is recruited to the most prestigious musical art school in New York and soon discovers the head director's son wants him for more than just his voice. As dark secrets begin to unfold, the two must trust each other with both their hearts and lives.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys! I'm super excited about this and I hope you all will be too. ^.^ Let me know what you think and share your ideas with me because I'd love to hear it! Here's the first chapter and hopefully the next one comes soon so enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Proposal

"Alright I'm off to school, Dad!"

"Have a wonderful day my darling son!" came a booming and overly jubilant voice from upstairs.

The orange haired teen shook his head at his father's ridiculous antics and waved to his sisters as he headed for the door. "Yuzu, Karin! Either of you know where the hell Shiro is?"

"He got tired of waiting for your sorry ass so he left!" Karin barked from the kitchen as her brother was already half way out the door.

"Language!" the red head snapped just before he slammed the door shut behind him, beginning the four block journey to Karakura High School.

Ichigo Kurosaki almost couldn't believe he was seventeen years old and nearly finished with his senior year of high school. He along with his twin brother, Shiro, were widely known throughout the small town of Karakura, and not necessarily in a good way. Both he and his brother were harassed constantly throughout their childhood years, all simply because their looks were quite "unique". Ichigo was teased for his fiery orange hair and freckled cheeks, but he'd be first to admit that Shiro had it a lot worse than he did. Shiro used to be bullied constantly for his pale skin, ash white hair, and his lightening yellow eyes. When they were young and kids used to tease them, they'd both sit back in silence, not wanting to disappoint their dear mother, Masaki. Those kids used to tell Shiro that there was no way he could be Ichigo's real brother and that he had to be adopted. They would also say that perhaps that wasn't true because no grown up in their right mind would choose a freak like him as their child. Countless times there were nights where Ichigo would stay up till the wee hours of the morning with his brother, assuring him that they were wrong. It was those painful memories that led Shiro to be so possessive of him, even as they grew into young adults.

They'd been able to bear the constant hell called school because at the end of the day, they'd get to see the bright smile of their dear loving mother. That was all that mattered to them, aside from each other. They'd always shared an indescribable bond only understood by the two of them alone. In their minds, they were much more than just brothers, they were one soul separated between two bodies. They were inseparable, you would never see one without the other and both would do anything to protect their twin.

As difficult as things had already been, some spiteful higher being had intertwined their lives into all the wrong situations, bringing about an unfortunate turn of events which left them motherless at the mere ages of nine. She was tragically killed by a drunk driver in a car crash, leaving her family wounded and broken at the loss. Isshin had been forced to take on the role of both parents, and he'd become the brainless goofball that he is in hopes of learning to live without her. Though the older twins knew that he was dying inside at the loss of his beloved wife.

As they entered their middle school years, the bullying never stopped, and it was Shiro who proposed it was high time they fight back. The fights were near constant, each one more brutal than the last. They'd had entire gangs challenge them and still they never backed down. In every fight they'd give their opponents hell, and somehow always managed to walk away from it alright, though that was more than they could say for their enemies. Their fighting skills had become notorious throughout Karakura and they'd earned the title of "Shinigami" somewhere along the way. By the time they'd hit their tenth grade year of high school, hardly anyone dared to challenge them anymore, and they'd gone from having only each other to having a small circle of friends. Which brings Ichigo back to the present.

The red head picked up his pace when he caught sight of his brother just under half a block ahead of him, still a bit shocked that his snowy haired twin had just taken off like that. Without him no less. "Shiro!" he shouted.

Said albino paused mid-step and whirled around with a shit eating grin on his face. "Yo, Ichi!" he yelled as he waved a hand in the air wildly.

"You left without me, jackass!" Ichigo snapped as he jogged to catch up with his brother.

"Hey, Yoruichi-sensei would chew my ass out if I was late ta first period again," Shiro grumbled as he fell into step beside his twin. "I ain't tryna face her wrath this damn early in the mornin', so ya can kiss my lily white ass."

Ichigo merely scoffed as they headed towards their first stop before Karakura High. His best friend, Shinji Hirako, lived just two blocks from their home, and just a block further lived Shiro's best friend, Gin Ichimaru. The red head smiled at the thought of his blonde friend who'd been by his side since freshman year. Shinji was openly flamboyant, totally gay and didn't give a rat's ass who knew it, which was what initially drew them together. Despite the red head never having revealed his sexuality, the blonde knew from the first time they'd met that Ichigo was just about as straight as a fucking rainbow. Though Shinji was rather bold and rash, they'd become fast friends and now they were almost as inseparable as he and his twin.

Okay maybe that was pushing it just a bit.

Shiro's best friend, Gin, was just about as wild and unpredictable as Shinji. At first glance, he could quite possibly be the creepiest looking guy anyone could ever meet, but once they actually got to know him, he had quite the sense of humor. He constantly wore a face splitting grin and his squinted eyes hid their ice blue depths. Despite his carefree and cheerful demeanor, he hid a dangerous sort of intelligence only known to those closest to him. And boy, everyone and their mother knew that Gin had the biggest crush on Ichigo's twin, though the albino himself was completely oblivious to it. Shiro was rather blinded by his current boyfriend, Nnoitra Jiruga, and though Ichigo hated him to his very core, he kept his mouth shut so long as his brother was happy.

Now they were just a few houses down from Shinji's, and they could already see the blonde waiting outside of the front gates. Once they were spotted, Shinji bounded towards them with his signature piano key grin and an excited gleam in his honey hued eyes. "Ichi! Shiro! How are my favorite twins on this lovely morning?" the blonde chirped enthusiastically.

"Fuckin' fabulous, Shin," the twins answered routinely with matching grins on their faces.

"That's what I like to hear," Shinji beamed. "Oh Ichi! You absolutely must see my new design! You're gonna love it, I already know," he babbled as he began pulling his sketch pad from his messenger bag. Shinji had always had a knack for fashion design and Ichigo had to admit, he wasn't too shabby. He stared wide eyed and open mouthed at his best friend's latest design, looking up and finding that his twin's expression mirrored his own. It was a classic K-pop styled design with wild patterns and a punk feel to it and Ichigo knew he would just kill to wear something like it.

"Fuck, Shin," Shiro began in awe, "when the hell are ya gonna start gettin' paid for this shit?"

"Seriously Shin, this is amazing!" Ichigo sighed dramatically and tossed an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "You must teach me, oh great master!"

"Oh hush," Shinji replied with a playful shove and the slightest blush adorning his cheeks. "Alright Ichi, I held up my end of the bargain. I design something absolutely breathtaking and you have to sing a song for me. After all, a deal's a deal right?" the blonde added with a devious smirk.

Ichigo rolled his eyes dramatically despite the almost bashful smile on his face. It took entirely too much to get the red head to sing, though his voice is down right angelic, which was why this deal had been made. Shinji hadn't designed anything in an awfully long time, said he'd lost his muse, so Ichigo, knowing the blonde absolutely adored his voice, offered to sing for him should he design something amazing. Of course Shinji took the challenge and now he stood grinning smugly at his red headed best friend.

"Don' worry, Ichi," Shiro began teasingly as he tossed an arm over his brother's shoulders. "Whatever song it is, I'll play it on my guitar jus' so ya don' hafta be alone, eh?"

"You can kiss my ass, Shiro," Ichigo replied playfully.

They all shared a hearty laugh as they quickly approached Gin's apartment, Ichigo making quick note of the bounce in Shiro's step as they got closer. In no time at all, they spotted the silver haired teen just a short ways ahead, hands shoved in his pockets and gazing up at the sky pensively.

"Gin!" Shiro practically sang with a bright grin on his face.

Ichigo and Shinji glanced at each other with knowing smirks on their faces. The two nearly shook their heads at the blatantly obvious way Gin lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the snowy haired twin. Ichigo honestly couldn't understand why the silver haired teen seemed to be so smitten for his idiot brother but hey, the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Mah, mah. If it isn' ma favorite lil Snowflake," Gin drawled with his signature grin stretching his lips. He swiftly fell into step at Shiro's side, sending a two fingered salute to Ichigo and Shinji. "Mornin', Ichi-berry! Mornin', Shin-chan!" he beamed.

Ichigo merely shook his head while Shinji played right into Gin's childish antics. "Good mornin', Fox Face! And how are you on this fine day?"

"I'm fuckin' fabulous!" Gin shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a few heads to turn their way and sending the four of them into mad fits of laughter.

Once their laughter died down, Ichigo glanced at Gin over his brothers head. "Yo, Fox Face, did you finish the assignment for Ukitake-sensei's class?" he asked conversationally.

"Ah shit," Shiro growled as he tossed his hands in the air. "I always fuckin' ferget ta do the assignments fer that class! N' the shit was twenty five percent of our damn grade! Goddammit!" The snowy haired albino released a frustrated growl and fisted a hand in his hair.

"Mah, Shiro-chan. I jus' knew ya were gonna ferget," Gin commented nonchalantly.

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel better, jackass," Shiro muttered with an utterly deadpan expression.

Gin's smile never faltered as he shrugged his slender shoulders, suddenly producing a small stack of papers from his backpack. "N' tha's why I took the liberty o' doin' it for ya," the silver haired man stated as he handed the papers to a dumbfounded Shiro. "It won't getcha anythin' more then a B but it's better then nothin'."

As they approached the front gates of the school, Shinji leaned over to whisper in Ichigo's ear with heated and exasperated tones. "Gin is so totally whipped, why the fuck is your brother the only one who doesn't see it?"

Ichigo tossed his hands in the air in a "you know what I'm saying?" kind of manner and just shook his head as they entered the school grounds. They'd arrived just on time as the passing bell for first period rang, signaling for them to all go their separate ways.

Shiro turned to Gin with a rare genuine smile on his face, unknowingly causing butterflies to erupt in the man's belly. "Ya really saved my ass with this one, Gin," the albino began softly, "I dunno how ta thank ya."

Gin's grin stretched just a tid-bit wider as he bent forward, his face just inches from the albino's. "I know how," he said with a hint if suggestiveness in his teasing tone.

Two sets if brown eyes flicked between a grinning Gin and a wide eyed Shiro before landing on each other, matching smirks on their faces as they scurried off to class to give the two a private moment.

Shiro gulped just the tiniest bit at the close proximity between he and his best friend. "N' wha's that?" he asked, proud of how utterly calm he sounded.

Gin's entire aura was suddenly filled to the brim with a sort of childish glee as he tilted his head to the side and tapped a slim finger against his cheek. "Why dontcha go 'head n' plant one right there, ne?"

Shiro rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner even as his smile stretched wider. "Gin, ya know I can't kiss ya. I got a boyfriend n' I sorta have a badass reputation to uphold," he replied in a teasing manner.

"Ya do realize those two things completely contradicted each other right? I mean 'boyfriend' n' 'badass reputation' shouldn' even be said in the same sen- Oof!" Gin rubbed the sore spot on his chest where Shiro had smacked him rather roughly and chuckled lightly. "C'mon Shi, it's jus' a lil kiss on the cheek, ain't no harm done," he cooed.

Shiro unconsciously bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated Gin's words. The man was right, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek, and he did owe him. Relenting with a heavy sigh and inwardly cursing the man for making him do something so girly, Shiro got on his toes, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to Gin's cheek. He was completely and utterly baffled when at the last second, Gin turned his head and pressed their lips together in a soft, but admittedly breathtaking, kiss. Almost as quickly as it happened, Gin pulled away and scurried off before Shiro could even react.

Once the albino managed to get his whits about him, he balled his fists and raced after the silver haired teen, cursing quite colorfully as he went. "Yer fuckin' dead, Fox Face!" he shouted. It only briefly crossed his mind that Gin's dumb ass must have forgotten that they had the same first period so there was really no where he could run. But how dare Gin kiss him?! Given, it was just a peck, but still! Was the man crazy?!

The moment the two bolted into the school building, just about every student in the halls moved out the way, all going wide eyed at a cackling Gin and furious albino. Shiro's cheeks were burning red, from embarrassment or rage even he didn't know, and he continued cursing at the run away teen. He wasn't so much angry that Gin had kissed him, but more so at the fact that he'd...enjoyed it. That damned kiss had brought on unnameable feelings and confusion, so of course his default emotion had been anger. That's just how he dealt with things.

He'd been quickly gaining up on Gin when he was suddenly snatched rather roughly and yanked into the boys bathroom, momentarily disoriented as he was shoved into a stall. Quickly shaking his head and whirling around with his fists raised, he sighed heavily at the sight of the all too familiar piano key grin and beady violet eye. Nnoitra Jiruga, the fifth ranking member of a wide spread gang known as the Espada. He was one of the youngest members of the group and yet he'd earned a place in the top ten before even graduating high school. Rumor has it that the lanky teen was on some sort of drug to enhance his strength and that's what got him his position, no matter, every student in Karakura High feared him, all but Shiro. The albino had a knack for attracting danger and it was all fun and games until the Espada learned how to trap him.

"The fuck do ya want, Jiruga?" Shiro snapped, not bothering with the 'happy couple' facade now that they were alone.

"Aww, didja wake up on the wrong side o' the bed, Snowflake?" the one eyed man replied mockingly.

"I thought I told ya not the call me that, asshole!" the albino snapped before thinking. He couldn't honestly say he was surprised when he was roughly grabbed by the collar and slammed into the wall with Nnoitra snarling angrily in his face.

"Ya better watch yer fuckin' mouth, bitch," he growled, "n' I'll call ya whatever the fuck I feel like. Why's that fox lookin' mother fucker the only one that can call ya that, huh?" Nnoitra paused, breathing heavily and narrowing his eye. "Ya know what? I think ya need ta be reminded jus' who ya belong to."

Shiro's eyes widened just a fraction and he yanked the man's bony hands from his collar. "I don' have time fer this shit, Jiruga! I'm gettin' detention fer sure if ya make my ass late again!"

"I think detention is the least o' yer worries right now," Nnoitra replied in a dangerously low tone. "On yer knees," he commanded. Before Shiro could even protest, the dark haired man cut him off. "Or have ya forgotten what'll happen ta yer dear baby brother if ya refuse?"

Shiro knew all too well what would happen. Nnoitra would unleash his lap dogs on his little brother and allow them to do unspeakable things to him, they would taint his innocence in the worst ways and Shiro would be forced to watch if he didn't submit to this monster. Gritting his teeth painfully, he reluctantly got down on his knees and suppressed the shudder of disgust that wanted to rip down his spine.

* * *

Bustling into their first period class, Ichigo and Shinji took the two seats in back closest to the windows, still grinning like idiots. "Ya think Gin finally took our advice n' went for it?" Shinji inquired excitedly.

"I don't know but it sure seemed like he was gonna do something didn't it?" the red head replied, his eyes shining with glee.

"Oh I really hope he did!" Shinji said exasperatedly. "I can't even begin to comprehend why your brother is still with that asshole and not Gin!"

"Well Shiro doesn't seem to be complaining so there's not much we can do except hope that Fox Face finally grows a pair and confesses."

"Hmm, I wonder how that'll work out," the blonde mumbled wistfully. When he received no response, he glanced at Ichigo and watched warily as a face splitting grin slowly began to form upon the boy's lips. Shinji nearly fell back in his chair when Ichigo suddenly threw himself at him in a dramatic fashion and began spouting a poor but comical imitation of Gin.

"Mah~, Shiro-chan! Oh how do I love ya? Lemme count the ways!" Ichigo exclaimed as he tossed an arm in the air for extra effect. "Probably something like that, right?" he asked the blonde who stared wide eyed with surprise.

After the initial shock wore off, Shinji burst in to hysterics at the red head who had so casually thrown himself in his lap as the rest of the class watched in amusement. The blonde was beginning to think that his crazy was starting to rub off on Ichigo because he only ever acted this insane around him.

"Ne Ichi, ain't that a bit much?" he chuckled.

"This is Gin we're talking about here," Ichigo responded as he moved back to his own seat.

The movement of all the students scrambling to their seats signaled the presence of Kyoraku-sensei just as the next bell rang. The teacher strolled in with his usual air of laziness about him and he carried a small slip of paper at his side, the green slip normally used to excuse a student from class.

"Kurosaki-san?" he called.

Standing from his seat, Ichigo bowed respectfully. "Hai, sensei?"

"The head master wants to see you in his office immediately," Kyoraku-sensei drawled as he held out the slip.

The class "ooed" in unison as Ichigo exchanged a worried look with his best friend, his mind immediately going to whatever he might've done wrong in the past couple days. Shinji smiled reassuringly and ushered him towards the front of the class where the teacher waited expectantly. Without further ado, Ichigo grabbed the pass and started for the head master's office as his natural scowl gradually tugged at his brows.

Upon arrival he nearly halted in his tracks at the sight of men in black suits lining the hall just outside the office doors. There were maybe twelve of them and Ichigo eyed them warily as they bowed, two of the men pulling the doors open for him. Slowly and cautiously he made his way into the office, all kinds of bizarre scenarios springing to the forefront of his mind. He shook them off as he caught eyes with the head master, or as all the kids called him, Yama-ji. The old man sat across his desk from a man who's face Ichigo couldn't see, all he spotted was slicked back chestnut brown hair. He bowed respectfully to his head master and said man nodded in acknowledgement. "Kurosaki Ichigo, there's someone here I'd like you to meet." Ichigo noticed that Yama-ji was speaking in English, so he followed suit with the assumption that whoever else was there spoke said language.

As if on cue, the mysterious man gracefully rose from his seat, revealing his pristine white suit, and in an almost dramatic fashion, rotated on his heels to face Ichigo. The red head had to stop himself from taking a sharp breath of air at the sight of the man's handsome face and deep, calculating brown eyes. A single rebellious lock of hair hung between those eyes and the man's kind smile betrayed nothing of his intimidating aura. "A pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san. My name is Aizen Sosuke," the man greeted, his voice deep and smooth.

Ichigo appreciated that though the man spoke English, he had the respect to use the proper endowments when addressing him by name. He bowed his head slightly, wondering why the name "Aizen Sosuke" sounded familiar, and turned to Yamamoto with a questioning look. "Uh, what exactly is this about?" he asked with an upturned brow. He glanced between the two of them before a thought suddenly struck him and his eyes widened. "Did my brother do something? Is he getting arrested?"

To his surprise, the man named Aizen chuckled and even Yamamoto cracked the tiniest grin at his panicked expression. "No, for once this isn't about another one of your brother's shenanigans," the old man replied. "Why don't you take a seat, Kurosaki." Ichigo did as told with his usual scowl in place and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for someone to begin the conversation.

"Kurosaki-san," Aizen began, "you'll be graduating in about a months time. Have you thought about which college you'll be attending?"

"Uh, I just figured I'd be going to the local university," Ichigo replied in a confused tone, "why do you ask?"

"Are you familiar with the Las Noches Academy of the Arts?"

"Ummm..." Ichigo racked his brain for a few moments before a light bulb lit over his head and his eyes widened slightly. "Yeah actually. I hear its one of the most prestigious musical art schools in America. Its in New York right?" Aizen nodded in response. "I also hear the head director is-" Ichigo suddenly cut himself off, realization hitting him hard and making him feel like a complete idiot. "Aizen Sosuke. You're the head director," he grumbled as he dragged a hand down his face.

"Indeed I am," Aizen replied with an amused tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were earlier, but, do you mind my asking why the head director of a prestigious American art school is here in Japan?"

"Why, I'm here for you, Kurosaki-san," the director replied all too smoothly. "I'd like for you to attend my school, in fact I have a proposal. I'm willing to offer you a free ride scholarship. No tuition fees and no payments for on campus housing."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

Gaping open mouthed, Ichigo turned to Yama-ji, expecting all of this to be some sort of joke, but found that his principle's expression was as serious as it had ever been. Shaking himself off and switching his gaze back to Aizen, he asked dumbly, "You flew all the way to Japan to ask me to go to your school?" Turning once more to address his principle, Ichigo switched back to speaking Japanese. "Do Americans not understand the use of a phone or something?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Kurosaki!" Yamamoto shot back angrily.

"Well actually," Aizen jumped in, speaking perfect Japanese much to Ichigo's dismay, "I'm here by my son's personal request."

Ichigo went red with embarrassment, staring awkwardly between Yamamoto and Aizen. Trying his damnedest to forget that he'd just insulted one of the richest men in America, he replied shakily with "Why would your son want me there?"

"As far as I've been told, he'd been here in Japan on a small vacation a few months ago and came across a you at a local park. As my son was passing through, you were singing to a group of small children along side your twin, who by the way was playing the guitar rather skillfully. Would this happen to ring any bells, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo recalled the event perfectly, however he didn't remember seeing anybody else there that day. "Hmm," he mumbled, rubbing his chin pensively, "well Aizen-san, as flattered as I am that you came all the way here, I'm going to have to decline your offer." Without further ado, Ichigo rose from his seat and proceeded to exit the principal's office, only to be stopped at the door.

"Might I ask why, Kurosaki-san?"

Without missing a beat, the fiery redhead responded, "I'm not going anywhere without my brother."

Pearly white smile ever present, the head director replied with, "That can be easily arranged."

Staring slightly wide eyed and open mouthed, Ichigo muttered, "You're son wants me that badly." It was meant as a question but sounded as more of a statement.

"Well I would certainly say so," the older man said with a smile. For just a fraction of a second, Ichigo appeared to be pensive, but once again shook his head. "If you happen to change your mind, I'll be in Japan for another week. Here's my card," Aizen added politely as he held forth a small business card. Ichigo reluctantly accepted the card and bowed respectfully, finally taking his leave.

* * *

Rising from his knees, Shiro wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve in shame, shoving himself from the bathroom stall and heading straight for the sink. Nnoitra followed with a cocky grin on his face, lazily pulling at the zipper of his jeans and barely righting himself. "Yer gettin' pretty good at this, Snowflake," the one eyed teen drawled, "but I could still get a five dollar whore ta do better."

"Yeah? Then why don' ya, Jiruga?" Shiro snapped back.

Narrowing his eyes, Nnoitra stepped dangerously close at Shiro's back, looming over him in what was meant to be intimidation. "Yer startin' ta build a real bad habit o' talkin' back to me," he growled lowly. The albino only stared blankly at him through the bathroom mirror, waiting to see if the man would use another act of violence to get him to submit. However, before he could find out, the chime of a cell phone broke the silence and both teens looked to each other questioningly. "Who the fuck?" Nnoitra wondered aloud when he realized it was in fact his phone. Slipping the phone from his pocket, he squinted at the screen and brought it close to his eye. "Oh, it's Tesla."

Snickering, Shiro muttered, "Ya know that guy has a thing for ya, I dunno why ya don' jus' make _him_ yer bitch."

When he didn't receive a snide remark in return, he glanced up towards the mirror and found Nnoitra staring intently at his phone, a sort of crazed fury beginning to roll off of him. Not wanting to be the victim in which Nnoitra took out his frustrations, Shiro began to quickly ease his way out of the bathroom. "I don' wanna be anymore late then I already am so, until next time, Jiruga."

He had been so close, _so close_ to escaping this monster's web of chaos once more, but alas, just a few paces from the door he was roughly snatched by the hair and thrown back onto the stone cold tile. He landed with a small grunt of surprise and couldn't help the challenging look in his eyes as he regarded the infuriated teen. "Ya wanna try explainin' this shit?" Nnoitra spat as he tossed his phone into Shiro's lap.

Slowly picking up the device, the last thing Shiro expected to see was a picture of him and Gin lip locked by the school's front gates. Staring slightly wide eyed, the albino had not a clue what to say. If he told this one eyed gang leader that it was _Gin_ who kissed _him_, he might as well be handing over his best friend's ass on a platter. However, if he lied and said it was his own doing, that could very well be his _and_ his brother's ass. No matter what he thought to say, apparently he had taken too long to answer because just as he opened his mouth to speak, he was met with a right hook to his jaw.

"Ya think this is a game?!" Nnoitra roared with a swift kick to Shiro's ribcage, ignoring the pained yelp it elicited from the smaller teen. "Ya think ya can just whore around an' I wouldn' find out about it?! Think again ya fuckin' slut!" Another fierce blow to the ribs, only now followed by a sickening crack and a gut wrenching scream of pain. "My boys 're gonna pay yer little brother a visit," Nnoitra seethed with another crushing blow to Shiro's jaw, "and I think ya know what happens next."

All it took was one more debilitating kick to the ribs and Shiro screamed, felt his chest tighten, and suddenly was spitting up blood all over the bathroom floor. Each second it was becoming more difficult to breathe and he'd never felt so helpless. He couldn't fight back, not if there was a chance he could convince this monster not to harm Ichigo. Crouching on his knees, Nnoitra mercilessly snatched Shiro by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the ground so that they were eye level. "I ain't done with ya yet, Snowflake. Ya better watch yer back." And before Shiro could even focus his suddenly blurry vision, the beast had snatched up his cell phone and stormed out.

* * *

Chin resting lightly on his palm, Ichigo twirled a pencil in his other hand, nearly asleep in his seat listening to Kyoraku-sensei's boring lecture. The seconds ticked by slowly, time dragged, and nobody in the classroom wanted to be there. Everyone was dying to go home and begin enjoying their weekends, even Shinji was face down on his desk with drool seeping out the corners of his mouth. Just as Ichigo was sure he was about to slip under, both he and Shinji leaped nearly three feet in the air at the blaring sirens approaching the campus. Hardly alarmed by the intrusive sound, Kyoraku-sensei casually approached the window, not noticing that nearly half the class followed. The ambulance barely skidded to a halt before the MTs leapt from the vehicle, rushing to grab all their equipment.

"Oh my goodness, Ichi," Shinji gasped with a hand over his mouth, "you think someone got hurt?"

"I would damn well say so. I just hope it's no one I kn-"

"Kurosaki-san!"

The whole class jumped and whipped their heads towards the classroom entrance. "Keigo?!" Ichigo blurted, suddenly panicked by the boy's disheveled appearance and frightened expression.

Keigo grasped his chest in one hand and pointed down the hall with the other, panting heavily. "In the boys' bathroom," he wheezed, "they found your brother. There- there's blood everywhere!"

Ichigo was practically out the door before he could even finish his sentence with Shinji scrambling to follow. Ichigo could almost feel every drop of adrenaline rushing through his veins and every beat of his heart was like a sonic boom in his ears. There were so many questions racing through his mind. What happened to Shiro? Did he hurt himself? Did someone else hurt him? Fighting the tears beginning to form on his lashes, Ichigo grit his teeth and ran faster. "Call Gin, Shinji!" he screamed over his shoulder.

"How much you wanna bet he was the first one there?" the blonde shouted back.

Rounding the corner at the end of the hall, Ichigo came to an abrupt halt as he stared wide eyed at the MTs rolling a gurney out of the boys' bathroom. Only seconds dragged by but for what seemed like hours to Ichigo, he tried fruitlessly to deny that the still figure wrapped in white sheets was his brother. If he hadn't already known his twin was albino, he would've thought the MTs were disposing of a corpse rather than trying to save a boy's life. Shiro's face was bruised black and blue and the rise and fall of his chest was erratic. Even his skin was slightly more pale if it was remotely possible. Eyes flicking back and forth, Ichigo noticed the much less pale hand that was in Shiro's, and another that was stroking his ash white hair. Shinji was right, Gin was the first on scene, but something was very wrong. Everything about him was dark, angry, and perhaps even vengeful. Gin's ice blue eyes met Ichigo's for just a split second, but in that moment they exchanged more words than they ever could verbally. And with just that look, Ichigo suddenly knew. Shiro knew full well how to hold his own in a fight, but this was different. He had to have allowed someone to do this to him and, no matter what the reason was, there was only one person he knew his brother wouldn't raise a hand to.

"Sir, I need you to step back." Ichigo shook himself from his stupor and stared down at the female MT in confusion. "Sir?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, only to find that no words would form on his tongue. He noticed a sudden wetness on his cheeks and quickly dragged a hand down his face before anyone could realize he was crying. Luckily Shinji stepped in at this point, placing a light hand on Ichigo's shoulder as he addressed the MT. "He's our brother," he said. The woman looked confused and lifted a brow as she looked between the blonde and the redhead. "I'm adopted," Shinji added, lying through his teeth.

Still skeptical, the woman nodded and started toward the exit down the hall. "Let's go then."

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock.

The silence in the hospital waiting room was so thick with tension that even the ticking of the clock seemed deafening. Gin had isolated himself to one corner of the room, staring at nothing and still as a statue. Shinji sat solemnly at Ichigo's side, softly stroking his hair as the red headed teen sat hunched over with his hands over his face.

Tick-tock.

Shiro had internal injuries that required immediate surgery, so now here they were waiting. Waiting to see if Shiro would survive.

Tick.

Yuzu and Karin hadn't stopped crying since they'd arrived at the hospital and Ichigo couldn't even try to keep it together for their sake. The only one who seemed to remain sane in wake of all the madness was Shinji, mostly because he knew more than anyone that Ichigo was everyone's shoulder to cry on in times like these and he just needed a moment. A moment to be hurt and angry and heartbroken without worrying for everyone else.

Tock.

Ichigo's head suddenly snapped up, as if he'd just experienced his first moment of clarity since his brother had been put in an ambulance. However, he nearly startled Shinji into cardiac arrest and now all eyes watched him warily, unsure of his next move.

"We can't stay here," the redhead suddenly stated, deep amber eyes focused solely on his father.

Shinji's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Ichi, ya can't just leave yer brother-"

"No, Shinji," Ichigo snapped as he leaped from his chair, facing the whole group now, "I mean in Karakura, in _Japan_. We can't _stay_ here."

Isshin slowly rose from his seat, expression more serious than Ichigo had ever seen it. "What are you saying, son?"

Ichigo glanced nervously at Gin, who still hadn't moved, and Shinji, who gazed back with a sad, confused look in his eyes. "We already know that Nnoitra is one of the top ten ranking members of the Espada and by now he's probably already put word out that Shiro is a target. He has the authority to have Shiro and everyone he loves killed if thats what he wanted. Look, Shiro and I are more than capable of taking care of ourselves but if they couldn't get to us they are_ not_ above putting a gun to Yuzu or Karin's heads and that,s not a risk I'm willing to take. I don't even know why this happened but-"

"I kissed 'im."

Silence filled the room once more and several sets of wide eyes watched Gin with amazement, jaws hanging dumbly. Several moments passed before Shinji began shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well that's a head turner," he stated awkwardly, desperate to break the tension.

"Wait," Ichigo began, shaking off the initial shock, "you did _what_?"

Gin finally lifted his head, allowing his shining silver locks to fall from his eyes. "Betrayal is taken pretty seriously among the Espada, ain't it?" he drawled rhetorically. "I dunno how he found out, but I'd bet on that lil' blonde bitch o' his if anyone was stupid 'nuff ta tell 'im."

Ichigo scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and chuckling in disbelief. "My brother could get killed over a fucking kiss," he stated condescendingly. "Shiro could get killed over a _fucking kiss_!"

"It ain't about a damn kiss, Ichigo!" Gin suddenly screamed, launching himself from his chair and quickly approaching the redhead, eyes ablaze. "It's about _territory_! It's about _property_! As far as he sees it, I defiled somethin' he owned." He turned to face Ichigo's family then, "Ichigo's right. Ya can' stay here. The Espada have locations all over Japan, they'll have eyes anywhere ya go. If there was another way believe me I'd do anythin' ta keep Shiro close by, but the only solution I c'n see is ta leave the country."

Isshin nodded his head slowly, steadily taking everything in. "You really think its the only way," he half questioned, half stated.

"Yes, sir," Gin replied solemnly.

The room fell silent once again for a few short moments before Yuzu's small, defeated voice reached everyone's ears. "But...where are we gonna go?"

Ichigo exchanged a look with Shinji, heartbreak evident in his pleading amber eyes before he finally sighed and hung his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and paused as he fingered the business card he'd put there, the solution dawning on him.

"What about New York?"

* * *

**And there you have it~ Please review my lovlies. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter coming your way guys~ I'd like to personally thank everyone who has left a review, I really do appreciate them! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: New York New York

"No. No fuckin' way, I ain't runnin' away like some pansy, Ichigo!"

"Shiro, you have no choice! You probably know things about Nnoitra and the Espada that they won't want to get out. You're a liability!"

"Does it look like I give a shit? I ain't runnin'!" Shiro exclaimed, fisting his hands into the blanket on his hospital bed.

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair in a fruitless attempt to calm his nerves. "It's done, Shiro! I've already spoken to Aizen-san and he agreed to let us _both_ attend his school on a free ride scholarship. Dad's already found a place for all of us to stay until the fall semester starts and even then, Aizen-san's allowing us to stay in the dorms. We're going to New York and that's that!"

"Ichi, ya know better than anybody that I'm more than capable o' takin' care o' myself!" Shiro yelled. "I c'n handle this!"

Gin stepped forward from his corner in Shiro's hospital room, surprising Ichigo and Shinji as they both stared wide eyed at the silver haired teen. "_Look at ya_, Shiro!" he screamed. "The problem ain't that Jiruga did this to ya, it's that ya let 'im!"

"Ya don' know what yer talkin' about, Ichimaru!" the yellow eyed boy shot back.

"The hell I don't! Ya ain't never lost a one on one fight! _Not ever_! The only way anybody coulda done this to ya is if ya let 'em!"

Shinji rose from his chair then, delicate hands raised in a gesture for peace. "Wait a minute, Gin," he interjected calmly, "we still don't know exactly what happened." Shiro had refused to tell the tale ever since he'd awoken after surgery, that was days ago now.

"Tha's bullshit, Shinji, and ya know it!" Gin still hadn't stopped screaming, it was the angriest any of his friends had ever seen him and at this point no one knew how to bring him down. "Everyone here knows exactly what happened! Jiruga beat 'is ass half ta death 'n Shiro didn' even try ta fight back! Look at 'is hands!" All eyes simultaneously followed Gin's command, finding said albino's stark white hands free of any bruise or blemish. "Not a single scratch on those fuckers. Not one! So help me ta understan' why someone wit' yer reputation jus' lets some _fuck_ beat ya black 'n' blue," Gin snarled, fingers wrapped around the railing of the hospital bed in a white knuckled grip.

For once, Shiro had no response. There was no smart remark, no excuse, no explanation to justify himself without completely exposing his intentions. Ichigo would be completely shattered if he discovered his twin was put through such hell in order to protect him.

Gin managed to catch the barely noticeable glance Shiro sent in Ichigo's direction and squinted his ice blue eyes in suspicion. "Ichi-berry, yer folks been gone fer a while now. Why don' ya step out 'n' give ' em a call?" he suggested, never removing his gaze from his snowy haired love interest.

Ichigo nearly choked on his bewilderment, gaping at his fox faced friend who dared to suggest he leave his brother's side. He had just been about to protest when Shinji speedily interrupted with, "Sure, Gin. We'll _both_ step out." The blonde abruptly snatched Ichigo by the collar, practically dragging him out of the room as the redhead cursed colorfully the whole way.

Finally left alone, Gin sighed heavily and slumped onto the bed, placing a rough hand atop Shiro's. "It's jus' us now, Snowflake. Now tell yer ol' pal the truth, did Jiruga threaten ta hurt Ichi-berry?" he asked softly. Lightening yellow eyes merely looked away in response, telling Gin everything he needed to know. "Tell me everythin'," he demanded.

* * *

_Shiro knew what he was getting into the moment he and Nnoitra had started dating. The yellow eyed teen knew he was a member of the Espada, how dangerous the boy must have been to be a mere high schooler in the top ranks of such a widespread gang. However, at first, the thought of being involved in such a risky affair had been thrilling, exhilarating. They'd been together for six months before everything went downhill, before everything had changed. Nnoitra had been a good guy before that, but somehow Shiro always had the slightest feeling it was all a facade. He'd been so stupid to ignore his instincts, so stupid to hope for something more than the grief the Espada had given him. He couldn't honestly say he was surprised when Nnoitra had started to become aggressive, although he hadn't anticipated the threat to his twin that the man had hung over his head to make him submit._

_They'd been alone at Shiro's house, arguing over something completely nonsensical until it turned into an all out fist fight. Well, on Shiro's part at least._

_"The fuck's wrong with ya, Nnoitra?!"_

_"Ya know I don' like when ya talk ta that fuck face in fourth period!" the seven foot male roared._

_"It ain't like I was flirtin' wit' 'im!" Shiro tried to reason, but to no avail._

_"I don' give a shit what ya were or weren't doin', I told ya not ta talk to 'im!"_

_"I ain't gonna isolate myself jus' 'cause yer ass is fuckin' insecure!"_

_At that, Shiro received a harsh slap across the face, disbelief written all over his features as he pressed a pale hand to his cheek. Nnoitra merely stared him down, nostrils flared and breathing heavily. He watched as the shorter male's anger quickly boiled over, lightening yellow eyes nearly glowing in their blinding rage._

_Before either of them knew it, Shiro's fist had collided with Nnoitra's gut, causing the man to double over at the sudden pain. The albino's experience with hand to hand combat quickly came into play as he lifted his knee to deliver an unrelenting blow to Nnoitra's chest, quickly followed by an elbow to the back of his neck. Nnoitra hit the floor with a pained grunt, onyx hair splayed wildly over the carpet. A feral growl escaped Shiro's lips as he snatched the Espada by the shoulder, easily flipping him over with one fist raised and the other entangled in Nnoitra's t-shirt. The albino was prepared to unleash an onslaught of brutally powerful punches, but froze when he realized the man under him was laughing, cackling madly with a devilish mirth gleaming in his violet eye._

_"Ya don' wanna do that, Snowflake," Nnoitra said, piano key grin ever present._

_"Don' ya dare fuckin' call me that, Jiruga," Shiro snarled. "And why the hell wouldn' I?"_

_Nnoitra pulled his cell phone from his pocket in response, lifting it in the air for Shiro's eyes to see. "Ya see this? I make one phone call 'n' ma boys are here in minutes, ready ta do whatever I tell 'em."_

_"Che. Ya think that scares me? I c'n take on every single one o' those fuckers easy!"_

_"'N' what about yer dear baby brother?"_

_Shiro's eyes went wide at that, and before he could even register the action, he felt his fist lowering at the threat. "The hell are ya goin' on about, Jiruga?" he asked cautiously._

_Nnoitra grinned from ear to ear, satisfied that he'd finally found a way to get to the white haired Shinigami. "Ya know, I c'n prolly think o' at least twenty o' my boys who want that sweet ass o' his," he smirked. "I'll admit, Snowflake, the two o' ya together could prolly take twenty men easy enough, but I ain't so sure if the same applies if it's twenty ta one."_

_"Ya wouldn' dare-"_

_"Yer brother's a virgin ain't he?" the one eyed man abruptly interrupted. "Man, what a fight that'll be when they all try 'n' decide who gets ta be the first ta deflower the sweet lil' red headed virgin," Nnoitra cooed, tossing his head back and cackling hysterically._

_Golden eyes wild and disbelieving, Shiro snatched the Espada by the collar and yanked him off the floor so they were nearly nose to nose. "Don't you fuck with me, Nnoitra!" he bellowed, completely dropping his usual slang. Said man's expression became deadly serious, his next quiet words bringing Shiro's world to painful halt._

_"Do as I say, or ya get ta watch as yer brother loses every bit of innocence he has left."_

_Shiro's anger slowly faded, his eyes gradually filling with complete and utter defeat. This was one battle he couldn't fight, his brother's life was one he was not willing to bargain with and frankly the consequence was not worth the risk. If anyone knew of things far worse than death, it was the Espada, and words were unneeded for Shiro to realize they would do far more than just defile his brother. It would be too kind for the torture to end there._

_Nnoitra left in a rush that night, claiming he had "important business" to take care of. After that, Shiro had trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, sinking into his mattress with a tired huff. Without looking out his window, he knew it had begun to rain as the pitter patter of each drop collided with the glass. Then, for the first time since his mother's death, Shiro cried. And with each choked sob that escaped his throat, he took only the slightest comfort in knowing that the sky wept with him._

* * *

Gin's lanky fingers were clenched tightly in the fabric of his jeans as he resisted every curse, every obscenity threatening to tumble past his lips. The silver haired teen had always been carefree, always the one with the smile on his face even in the toughest of situations. However, by fates cruel sense of humor, he fell in love. Gin Ichimaru was in love and now he was more enraged than he had ever been because some thug had dared lay hands on Shiro.

"We coulda fought," he stated monotonously, eyes glued to stark white tile. "We coulda fought, and we coulda won, Shiro."

"Did ya expect me ta take that chance?" the injured teen shot back exasperatedly. "It's my brother's life, Gin!"

"Forget it," Gin replied softly, lifting a thin hand in the air to silence Shiro. "It's already done. So what now?"

"Che. Apparen'ly it's already been decided that I'm movin' ta New York." Shiro paused for a moment, tension pulling at his brows as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait," he began, "what about you 'n' Shinji? Don' ya think Nnoitra would use ya ta get to us if he found out we ain't in Karakura?"

Gin finally looked at him then, ice blue eyes slightly widened as the thought had not yet occurred to him. He abruptly sprang off the bed, marching towards the closed door of the hospital room. He hurriedly called Ichigo and Shinji back inside, finding the twins' father and sisters in tow.

"So glad you two are finally done having a 'private moment'," Ichigo commented in a sarcastic tone. "You gonna tell us what's really been going on now?"

Shiro's eyes flashed to his father, who'd just stepped forward with his arms crossed, silently demanding answers as well. The albino then looked to Gin, eyes pleading, just before said man sighed and stepped forward.

"Why don' we jus' let it go for now? If Shiro don' wanna talk, he don' wanna talk. What matters is that he's fine, right?"

Ichigo and his father both spared each other a glance, sighing heavily in unison and nodding their agreement. Shiro gave Gin a silent "thank you" before the silver haired teen went on to explain what the albino had brought to his attention. How would they handle the situation if the Espada decided to use the twins' friends as bait to lure them back to Karakura?

"Well, I've just been accepted to a fashion university right outside of New York City," Shinji began, "and my aunt offered to let me stay with her until I could afford my own place. Maybe.. Maybe Gin could stay with us until we could rent a place together?"

"Oh my goodness, Shinji, you're brilliant!" Ichigo exclaimed. "I mean, Las Noches is right in the heart of New York City, we'd all still be close!"

"Son, you're right," Isshin cut in, "but we can't all just volunteer Ichimaru-kun to up and move to another country. It's ultimately his choice."

All eyes turned to Gin then, said teen rubbing his neck awkwardly at the attention. "I appreciate the concern, Kurosaki-san, but I been livin' on ma own for an awful long time now. The only thing tyin' me ta Karakura is you guys, I ain't got no one else."

"So what're you sayin', Fox Face?" Karin snapped, her usual attitude consistent as ever.

With his signature grin finally returning, he responded, "I'm sayin' if ya go, I go."

Ichigo smiled warmly, taking his brother's pale hand in his and squeezing tightly. "I guess we're off to New York."

* * *

_A Few Months Later..._

Ichigo stood along side his brother on the campus grounds they were to be attending for the next four years. They both gaped slightly open mouthed, suitcases and duffle bags in hand as they stood with their feet rooted to the cement.

"So, uh, this is Las Noches?" Shiro muttered, gulping slightly.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded nervously, "this is Las Noches."

The campus was bustling with new students preparing to move into their dorms and attend orientation. Classes didn't start for another week, however, the students were allowed the extra time to familiarize themselves with the school grounds. Ichigo inhaled deeply, nerves consuming him even as he took in the soothing smell of the cherry blossom trees sporadically placed all over the campus. He spared a glance to his surroundings, not missing the several sets of eyes that couldn't seem to look away from he and his twin. Sighing heavily, he exchanged a glance with Shiro, the two of them silently agreeing that they would have a very difficult time fitting in here.

Just as Ichigo was going to ask a passerby where they needed to go, the two brothers were approached by an attractive redhead with a bright red ponytail trailing over his shoulders and tattoos littering his body. "Hey, are you Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki?" he asked in quite fluent Japanese.

Blinking in surprise, Ichigo responded, "Um, yes. And you are?"

With a bright and confident smile, the man said, "My name is Renji Abarai, I'm a fourth year here at Las Noches and I'll be sorta like your translator I suppose. Walk with me." The twins wordlessly followed the man's request, walking at his sides as he began pointing out certain areas of the campus. "You'll find that the men's dorms are here on the left and the girls' are on the right, behind the cafeteria building. The main office is straight ahead and classrooms are sort of sporadically placed around the campus, but don't worry, they aren't hard to find." Renji gave them both a beaming smile then, however, the twins couldn't help but notice the way the man's gaze lingered on Ichigo just a few moments longer than on Shiro. "I'll be helping you both adjust so you'll be seeing plenty of this pretty face before either of you get to miss it, I promise."

Ichigo laughed heartily at that, while Shiro simply snickered and patted a hand on the man's tattooed shoulder. "I think we're gonna get along jus' fine, senpai," he chuckled.

"Oh, no need for formalities," the crimson haired man cut in with a large hand raised in protest, "just call me Renji."

Gold and amber eyes met with an odd look before both boys grinned and responded in unison, "Sure thing, Abarai-senpai."

Renji's eyes widened in surprise before he began cackling with one hand gripping his stomach while the other wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh yeah, we're gonna get along great," he laughed. "Anyway, you two wanna check out the cafeteria?"

"Sure," they once again responded in unison.

Renji paused, glancing between the two before finally shaking his head with a muttered, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

The three entered the two story cafeteria, taking note of the fair number of students bustling about and sitting at tables talking amongst themselves. Renji lead Ichigo and Shiro to an empty table, greeting a few other students before seating himself and smiling once again at the two. "So how fluent is your English?" he asked them both.

"Mine is pretty good, but Shiro's needs some work," Ichigo answered with a playful slap to the albino's arm.

"'Fraid so," his twin agreed, "I barely passed my English classes in high school."

"Needless to say your brother's gonna need my help a little more than you will, Ichigo," Renji grinned. "You don't mind if I call you by your first name, do you?"

The redhead smiled warmly in response, realizing how easy it was to be comfortable with someone like Renji. "I don't mind, Abarai-senpai."

"What's it gonna take to get you two to stop calling me that?" Renji asked exasperatedly.

"Too late," Shiro cackled, "the name's already stuck."

The three shared a hearty laugh then, Ichigo reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He promised Shinji he'd give him a call on his first day on campus and figured now was as good a time as any now that Shiro and Renji had begun talking amongst themselves. He quickly excused himself from the cafeteria table, standing only a short distance away when he dialed his best friend's number.

"Ichigo!" Shinji shouted enthusiastically the moment he answered the phone. "How's my best friend on this beautiful Monday morning?"

"Fuckin' fabulous, Shin," Ichigo smiled.

"So how's Las Noches?"

"Shinji, I've been here less than an hour. How the hell am I supposed to know that yet?" the orange haired freshman asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on," Shinji wined, "there's gotta be something interesting you could tell me."

"Really, Shin, there's nothing so f-" Ichigo froze when he turned and spotted intense, electric blue eyes locked on his. His heart began pounding like a drum in his chest, his breath stopped dead in his throat and he gulped forcefully in an effort to make his lungs work the way he knew they were supposed to be. "Shinji, I think I've just spotted the sexiest man I have ever seen," he nearly whispered, willing himself to look away, but to no avail.

This man was unlike any Ichigo had ever seen. He'd never known that such a shade of intense blue could exist, let alone in another man's eyes. It was impossible to ignore that the man's hair was nearly the same color, a disheveled mess of blue fire that the man somehow made to be extremely sexy. His tan skin and chiseled features gave way to his foreign heritage, if his exotic cerulean locks weren't evidence enough. Thick, rippling muscles could be seen through the fabric of his white, short sleeve v-neck as well as his form fitting blue jeans. Ichigo couldn't tell his height, as the blue haired man was sitting at a cafeteria table, but as the redhead steadily appraised his every feature, he found said man doing the same to him. The bluenette's gaze was feral, predatory, and he wore a grin that would easily have any woman swooning at his feet.

"_Hellooo_, Ichigo?"

Ichigo finally snapped from his trance, removing his gaze from the blue haired god of a man and replied with a quick, "Huh?"

"Okay, clearly this guy's got your attention. Can you get a picture of him?" the blonde asked in a sing song voice.

"Shinji, that's creepy!"

"Then I demand you Skype with me!"

Growling in frustration, Ichigo ran a slim hand through his orange locks and decided that there was never a moment that Shinji didn't get what he wanted. "Okay, you know what, fine. I can get the damn picture."

"Fabulous! Now hurry up, I'm waiting!" Shinji scolded.

"Che."

Ichigo quickly scurried back to the table he shared with Renji and his twin as he opened the camera on his phone, keeping Shinji on the line. He shimmied into place between the two, making sure the handsome bluenette was at his back and completely ignored whatever conversation he'd just disrupted as he demanded they take a picture with him.

"Is now really the time for a selfie?" Renji impulsively responded in English.

Ichigo and Shiro merely stared at the crimson haired male in confusion before responding with, "A what?"

"Never mind, just take the damn picture," Renji answered with a playful roll of his eyes, switching back to Japanese.

Ichigo lifted his phone as his twin and newly found companion scooted closer at his sides, tilting the camera just enough to catch his mystery man in the background. Shiro lifted his hand behind Ichigo's head to form bunny ears and all three wore goofy grins as the redhead snapped the picture. With a muttered thanks, Ichigo barely glanced at the photo before sending it to Shinji, lifting his phone to his ear immediately after. "I just sent you the picture, Shin, let me know when you get it," he said.

Mere seconds passed before Shinji's loud gasp passed through the receiver. "Is it the guy behind you or the guy next to you? 'Cause let's be honest their both pretty hot."

Blanching slightly, Ichigo responded, "The one behind me, baka yarou!"

"Oh, then can I have the other one?" the blonde asked in a playfully sensuous tone.

"Shinji!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Seriously though, they're hot."

"Urasai! You're missing the point of this conversation, Shin!"

"Right, right," Shinji chuckled. "I see what you mean about the blue haired one, I've never encountered anyone quite so exotic looking," he commented offhandedly. "And my goodness, his eyes are intense."

"You can see his eyes in the picture?"

"Well yeah, Ichi, he's looking right at you."

Jaw hanging open, Ichigo snatched the device from his ear and quickly pulled up the photo on his phone. He found that those eyes were indeed locked on him with an expression that somehow sent shivers up his spine. Slowly lifting the device back to his ear, Ichigo swallowed before responding. "I suppose he is looking at me."

"Well I think your mystery man needs a nickname. At least until you find out what his real name is," his best friend suggested.

"Hmm," Ichigo wondered aloud. "Ideas?"

"What about Mr. McHottie?" the blonde laughed.

"Something tells me you've already put thought into this," Ichigo muttered with a deadpan expression, "but that's not quite right."

"McSexy?"

"Nope, still not it."

Suddenly Shiro leaned over to whisper in Ichigo's ear. "I think the name you're looking for is McDreamy," he stated teasingly.

Ichigo's cheeks went bright red in embarrassment, completely forgetting that Renji and Shiro were still at his sides listening to his conversation. The snowy haired male cackled wildly at his humiliation while Shinji continued to babble excitedly through the receiver. "McDreamy!" the blonde exclaimed. "That's genius! Ichi, kiss your brother for me because I am about one hundred and ten percent sure that he has never had an idea that brilliant."

"No thanks," the redhead responded petulantly, "I think I've had enough embarrassment for one day. Look, I have to go, Shin. I need to find my dorm room and get rid of all these suitcases and duffle bags."

"Sure thing, Ichi-berry. Call me when you get there so I know you haven't gotten lost!"

After verbalizing his agreement, he finally ended the call with a lingering blush on his face. "Would you mind showing us the dorms, Abarai-senpai?" he asked sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sure," Renji answered with a warm smile adorning his full lips. "You both got your schedules mailed to you, right? Dorm room numbers are listed in the top left corner." Ichigo and Shiro simultaneously fished slips of paper from their pockets, scanning them briefly in search of their designated room numbers.

"Mine says 512," Shiro stated.

"Mine's 615," Ichigo added.

The look Ichigo received from Renji was as if the redhead had slapped him, hazel eyes wide in utter disbelief. "That can't be right," the crimson haired male muttered, "this guy never gets a roommate." A large, tattooed hand snatched the slip of paper from Ichigo's, narrowed eyes staring at the room number as if it would change the longer he looked.

"Wait, why don' the guy get roommates?" Shiro thought aloud.

"'Cause he tends to send them running for the hills," Renji replied automatically.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't scare easy," Ichigo said with a cocky grin. "Lead the way, senpai."

With a shake of his head, Renji started for the men's dorms with the Kurosakis in tow. After they'd entered the building, the red haired upperclassman informed the twins that Ichigo was a floor higher than Shiro, so they'd be escorting the albino to his room first. Approaching room 512, Shiro became visibly stiff and only began to relax when Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"It's only a roommate, Shiro-nii," Ichigo whispered softly in reassurance.

"I ain't too good at makin' friends, Ichi," the albino grumbled, running a pale hand through his ash white locks.

"It's alright, I know this guy," Renji interrupted. "He ain't so bad," he added as he lifted a hand to knock on the door.

"Just a minute~," came a sing song voice from the other side.

Golden eyes widening, Shiro snapped his head in Renji's direction with a "you've gotta be kidding me" sort of expression. "Is my roommate a woman?!" he whispered heatedly.

"No, no, he's just-"

The door swung open then, revealing a feminine looking male with violet bob-cut hair and falsies adorning his lashes. Dark skinny jeans hugged his form as well as the black short sleeve shirt tucked into them. The man fiddled slightly with the orange scarf wrapped around his shoulders before waving a delicate hand in the air and smiling sweetly. "Well, hello there," he greeted.

"... a diva," Renji finally finished as he patted Shiro on the back. "Good luck with that. Let's go, Ichigo."

"B-but-"

"Later, Shiro!" Renji waved.

The two redheads scurried down the hall as Shiro stood rooted in front of his roommate. "Um, hi. I'm Shiro Kurosaki." It was easy to tell he struggled with his English and his new roommate seemed to notice, his fierce eyes softening with sympathy.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa. Come on in."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji strolled down the hall on the next floor, searching for room 615. Spotting said room at the end of the walkway, Ichigo sped up slightly, eager to meet his "oh so terrifying" roommate. Just as he reached for the door knob, he was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder and glanced at Renji with a confused expression.

"Be careful, Ichigo. This guy can be real bad news," the tattooed male warned.

"Thank you, senpai," Ichigo grinned, "but I can take care of myself."

Renji nodded, though he still seemed skeptical. "Good luck," he said just before he turned to leave.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare for just a few moments as the man walked away, watching his long and confident strides with each step he took. The tall, crimson haired man carried himself like a warrior, and now that Ichigo was looking he noticed he was pretty well built. Staring for just a split second at a very round, very sculpted ass, Ichigo mentally slapped himself before snapping his head toward the entrance to his dorm room.

_Damn Shinji for putting those thoughts in my mind_, he mentally cursed.

Ichigo shook his head and took a deep breath before knocking on the door, tapping his foot impatiently. It seemed as if hours ticked by before the door finally swung open and Ichigo found himself with his jaw hanging open slightly at the sight of electric blue eyes and sky blue hair.

Surprisingly, drowned in the shock of the moment, all Ichigo could think was, _What will Shinji say when I tell him I'm living with McDreamy?_

* * *

**And there you have it! For anyone who didn't get the McDreamy joke, its a reference to ****_Grey's Anatomy_**** and I just thought it would be so perfect to use in that moment. Please review and let me know what you think guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back~ So so soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know I'm a terrible person! (/.\\) I hope you guys will be forgiving, school and work have been hell, but here's new chappy just for you! Muah! :***

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter McDreamy

Ichigo gaped stupidly at the blue haired male who now wore a devilish grin on his face, suddenly feeling like he'd forgotten how to speak English. "Umm...uh...," he muttered dumbly. This only elicited an even bigger grin from his new roommate and Ichigo found himself resisting the urge to face palm.

"Hey," the man greeted, smooth and sensual baritone sending shivers up the redhead's spine, "I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"I-I'm...uh..." _Kami, kill me now_, Ichigo mentally pleaded. He spent a long moment admiring the man's physique, noting that the bluenette was about a whole head taller than himself. "Ichigo Kurosaki," he finally choked out.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki," the bluenette chuckled, voice deepening just slightly as he spoke the smaller man's name. "Let me help with your bags."

"S-sure but they're a bit heavy." Grimmjow grabbed the majority of his bags before he even finished his sentence, hefting them effortlessly over his shoulders and strolling into the dorm room. "Or not, I guess," Ichigo muttered to himself in Japanese as he followed the man into the room.

The dorm was a comfortable size, probably big enough for three rather than two. Twin sized beds lay against the wall on either side of the room and it wasn't difficult for Ichigo to tell which side belonged to him. Grimmjow's bed was surrounded by posters on the walls and what appeared to be family photos, something Ichigo took note of before he moved into to the bathroom. It was also a fair size, holding two porcelain sinks, a toilet and shower.

_This school must make a ridiculous amount of money_, Ichigo thought exasperatedly.

"You need help unpacking?"

Ichigo jumped slightly, whirling around and finding his blue haired roommate leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, tan hands tucked into his pockets. "N-No that's alright, I can do it," he stuttered.

_This is so embarrassing. One look at this man and I become a blubbering idiot.  
_  
"You sure, Ichigo?"

The redhead clenched his jaw in an effort to extinguish the fiery hot chill threatening to climb up his spine. The way his roommate said his name was downright sinful and he found himself blubbering once more in response. "O-Okay, yes. I could use some help."

The blue haired male smirked at the boy's reaction and sauntered back into the room, as if beckoning Ichigo to follow. Almost feeling hypnotized, Ichigo slowly made his way out of the bathroom, finding Grimmjow piling his suitcases and duffle bags onto the empty mattress. The redhead closely analyzed every movement of the man's body, the way his corded biceps flexed with each bag he lifted, the way his pectorals tightened with the weight of them. Ichigo discretely touched a finger to the corner of his mouth, thanking his lucky stars that he found no drool. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to his ungodly attractive roommate and began unzipping a suitcase.

_Remember Abarai-senpai's warning_, Ichigo mentally chided. _Be careful of this guy.  
_  
"You're from Japan, right?"

"Yes," Ichigo answered as he sorted through clothes. "Karakura if you've ever heard of it."

"I've been there once or twice," Grimmjow smirked to himself. "I gotta say, your English is pretty good. I can hardly hear an accent."

Amber eyes looked up at the man then, only just noticing how much more gorgeous he was up close. "Thank you," he responded with a warm smile. "I was a bit worried that-" Both men froze when they'd accidentally reached for the same article of clothing, fingertips briefly exchanging heat before the two snatched their hands back, as if burned. "I-I'm so sorry," Ichigo blushed madly as he turned away and continued to fiddle with his suitcases.

Cerulean eyes watched intently as the orange haired boy at his side toyed with anything he could get his hands on, not missing the bright red flush adorning his cheeks. Mesmerized, Grimmjow found his lips moving before he could control them. "I'm not," he muttered, deep and husky. Wide, chocolate eyes flashed up to his, blush deepening if it were possible. For just a fraction of a second, Grimmjow found himself staring at a set of full, pink, pouting lips before looking away, the action completely unnoticed by his roomate.

Ichigo's mind was reeling as he continued to stare blatantly in shock_. What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ he wondered.

"Anyway," Grimmjow continued a bit awkwardly. "You can put your clothes in here," he gestured with a tap of his finger against an empty mahogany dresser.

"Thank you," Ichigo murmured, still a bit flustered.

The two fell into an only slightly awkward silence, having just met and all, folding clothes and sorting them into their designated drawers. Just minutes ticked by as the two continued these motions, however, Grimmjow was never one particularly comfortable with silence and racked his brain for a fresh topic of conversation.

"So, uh, I have a sort of odd question for you," he began with a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"And what might that be?" Ichigo grinned, slightly satisfied he wasn't the only one with a tendency to start blubbering.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry?" the redhead asked, a fine eyebrow lifted.

"Why here? Why Las Noches?" Grimmjow rephrased. "Most people come here 'cause they wanna be famous or something. They wanna be recognized as someone who attended the most distinguished musical arts school in New York," he added as he piled folded clothes onto Ichigo's bed. "I wanna know your reason for being here."

The redhead appeared pensive for a moment, staring at the ceiling as he thought of his answer. "I want to write music that will change someone's life," he began, "I wanna leave this world knowing I made a difference to someone, whether to just lift their mood on a bad day or remind them that they're not alone. That's my reason for being here."

Grimmjow blinked, completely taken aback by the intuitive response. He found himself staring once more at his new roommate, feeling a smirk tug at his lips and deciding that this boy was unlike any other. "Wow," he said in awe, "that's not what I was expecting."

"Thanks, I think," Ichigo grinned just before snickering. "Well, I suppose I'm also here because some spoiled rich kid thought I could sing."

"Do _you_ think you can sing?" Grimmjow retorted, hoping Ichigo wouldn't notice the tick in his brow.

"I dunno," Ichigo shrugged. "Only my closest friends and family have heard me sing and even if I sucked they'd tell me otherwise."

Grimmjow merely blinked at him, brows furrowed and disbelief in his eyes. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, Ichigo. There are people here who will eat you alive the moment they see weakness. _Everyone_ you meet here is competition and once they know you're good, you'll become a target."

Eyes wide and nerves beginning to overtake him, Ichigo muttered, "Well, that's encouraging."

"I don't mean to freak you out. It's just that I'm a senior here, I've seen my fair share of freshman crash and burn because they aren't confident enough in their skills." Grimmjow paused for a moment, gazing into Ichigo's eyes as if searching for something. "I don't think that'll be you, though. You've got fire in your eyes, kid, hold on to that." While Ichigo appreciated Grimmjow's words of wisdom, he felt his brow twitch at being called "kid." He scowled in annoyance, but before he could voice his thoughts, Grimmjow interrupted him. "You heard of Freshman Friday yet?"

"Freshman what?"

"Freshman Friday," Grimmjow reiterated, waving his hands as if it were common knowledge and sighing when his roommate only lifted a brow in question. "Every Friday a freshman is randomly selected to perform on stage in front of the entire student body during lunch hour. No heads up, no prior notice, you just get up on stage and improvise. It's all completely random except for the first performance."

"That sounds like hell!" Ichigo nearly shouted, fear evident in his tone. "Every freshman does this?"

"Every freshman does it," Grimmjow smirked.

"But, I've never performed in front of that many people!"

"Who the hell has by the time they hit college?"

Ichigo sighed heavily and ran a hand through is orange locks, nearly drowning in the heavy weight if his stress and classes hadn't even started yet. "Wait," he muttered as a thought suddenly struck him, "you said they're all random except the first?"

"Exactly. Freshman Friday doesn't start until the third week of school because the first to perform is handpicked by the school board. The freshman teachers usually use that time to vote on who the board should consider," the bluenette informed.

"How exciting," Ichigo said sarcastically. "One performance your first year defines your entire reputation at this school."

"Fuck yeah it does," Grimmjow laughed. "But I think you can make it here, Ichigo."

"How could you know that? We've only just met," the freshman inquired.

"I suppose I have an eye for these things," the bluenette grinned.

"Well, let's hope you're right," Ichigo huffed. "Do you mind if I make a phone call?" he suddenly asked.

"Not at all," Grimmjow replied, flashing his first genuine, charming smile.

Ichigo found himself smiling back nervously, stomping down the butterflies the man had caused to erupt in his stomach, before he pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed Shinji's number as he mentally recited a mantra that would soon become habit.

_I will not crush on my roommate, I will not crush on my roommate, I will not crush on my roommate. _

"Ichi!" came the ever enthusiastic voice of his best friend. "You found your room, ne?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "And you'll never guess who my roommate is."

* * *

Now fully unpacked, Ichigo lay comfortably in his bed, weight supported by his elbows with his iPad propped against a pillow and his best friend's face on the screen.

"What did you say his name was?"

"For the thousandth time, Shin, his name is Grimmjow."

"Turn the camera so I can look at him again!" Shinji demanded.

"I've done that like six times already!" Ichigo nearly shouted with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't care, Ichi, this is your future husband we're talking about here!"

"Baka yarou!"

"Come on, Ichi, please please please~" Dropping his head and hiding his flushed cheeks behind his arms, Ichigo sighed and shifted his iPad, giving Shinji a prominent view of Grimmjow laying in his bed with a book in hand, reading glasses propped against his straight nose, and headphones in his ears as well. "My goodness, that is a gorgeous man," Shinji sighed in a love struck fashion.

"Che, you're telling me. I'm the one who has to live with him," Ichigo sighed as well.

"Why yes, how ever will you keep your legs closed?" the blonde teased.

"S-Shinji! Don't joke like that!" Ichigo pleaded, clearly quite flustered.

"You can't be a virgin forever, Ichigo," his best friend scolded. "Do me a favor and unplug your headphones."

"No way! So you can tell my roommate to de-virginize me? Not gonna happen."

"Oh, come on. I would never do that."

"Che. As your voice is laced with mischief."

"Please?"

Ichigo glared hard at his screen, throwing daggers at his friend through the device. With a smack of his lips, he pulled his headphones from his ears and then from his iPad.

"Yoohoo~ Hey there, McDreamy!" Shinji sang, easily catching Grimmjow's attention.

The bluenette turned and lifted a slim brow as Ichigo blanched, scrambling to plug his headphones back in. "What did he just call me?" Grimmjow asked in an amused tone as he slowly removed his ear buds.

"Nothing, Grimmjow," the redhead lied, cheeks beet red.

Before he could even protest, the older male swiftly rose from his mattress, discarding his novel as he removed his glasses, and crossed the space between them, leaping into the bed at Ichigo's side. He lay on his toned belly, chin rested on his palm and he was close enough to feel the heat of the redhead's skin, though still not touching. "Don't be rude, Ichigo," Grimmjow teased as he unplugged Ichigo's headphones once again. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Attempting to ignore the man's close proximity, Ichigo reluctantly complied. "Shinji, this is my roommate, Grimmjow. Grimmjow, this is my idiot best friend, Shinji," he grumbled.

"Nice to meet ya, handsome," the blonde greeted with a playful wink and wave of his hand.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Nice to meet ya, blondie. Now, what was that name you called me earlier?"

"It was nothing!" Ichigo intervened before his best friend could respond.

"Geez, Ichi, no need to get your panties in a wad," Shinji responded with a smack of his lips.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked with his brows lifted. "Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah, I've had it since I was little."

"Can I call you that? I mean, Ichigo Kurosaki is a bit of a mouthful."

"Che, 'cause 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' is any better, right?" Ichigo grinned.

"Come on," the bluenette grinned back, "you can give me a nickname too if you want."

"Oh, don't worry. You already have one," Shinji interrupted with his signature piano key grin.

"Alright, there's the end of that conversation," Ichigo said quickly when he noticed Grimmjow's questioning look.

Simply laughing it off, the blue haired man turned to look at the screen and asked, "So, are you from the same town Berry Boy's from?" He obviously felt compelled to create his own nickname without the permission to use Ichigo's given one and had just enough knowledge of the Japanese language after years of frivolous anime viewing to know "ichigo" commonly meant "strawberry."

"Why yes, but I moved with Ichi. I live right outside the city next to a small supermarket."

"You don't say. I think I know where that is," Grimmjow responded, biting his lip as he stared off, thinking hard.

Shinji snickered behind his hand as he watched Ichigo nearly drool over the sight of the man's full lip caught between his sharp canines. He probably didn't even notice he was staring until Shinji snapped his fingers discretely to catch his attention. They mouthed obscenities to each other for a moment until Grimmjow seemed to return to reality, a light bulb lit over his head.

"How about I take you both out for lunch sometime? I know some of the best places to eat in this city and you just ain't a New Yorker until you try the food."

Shinji and Ichigo exchanged a surprised look, brows raised and jaws slightly ajar. "My, my, what a gentlemen," the blonde began. "We'd like that. Wouldn't we, Ichigo?" The redhead was clearly still surprised and gaping stupidly.

"What do you say, Berry Boy? Ready to become a New Yorker?" Grimmjow stared directly into deep chocolate eyes as he spoke, readily noting the tiny flecks of gold within them.

The redhead stared right back into those impossibly blue depths, feeling a goofy smile slowly begin to form on his lips. "Yeah, I'd like that. But only if my brother can join us."

"If that's the case, we should invite Gin too," Shinji chimed in.

"Sounds like a party," Grimmjow answered. "Tomorrow then?"

The two best friends happily agreed before Ichigo began finalizing a few details with Grimmjow and shared a bit about Gin and Shiro. Shinji watched for a long moment as the two gazed at each other with matching grins on their faces, suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. "If that's not romantic tension then I don't know what is," he muttered with a shake of his head, being sure to comment in his native tongue.

"Shinji!" Ichigo cried.

"Wait, what did he say?" Grimmjow asked cluelessly.

"Well, there's my cue," Shinji sang. "I'll see you both tomorrow~ Bye, Ichi! Bye, Grimmjow!"

"See ya," the duo bid farewell in unison.

* * *

_I will not kill my roommate, I will not kill my roommate, I will not kill my roommate._

Shiro lay face down in the pillow on his mattress, much like he had been since he'd arrived at his dorm room. His new roommate, Yumichika was his name, hadn't stopped speaking since they'd been introduced. The albino only understood a little more than half of what the flamboyant male was saying, but he had to be spewing his whole life story as much as he was talking.

"My father was born and raised in Japan until he moved to America when he was about fifteen and that was when he met my mother."

_What the hell is he saying?  
_  
"She's a fashion designer here in New York. You probably haven't heard of her being from Japan and all but I bet you would absolutely adore her work!"

_How do I say 'shut the fuck up' in English?_

"But anyway my father was in the military and right after my tenth birthday he got stationed in Japan and we lived there for a while but-"

Shiro shot up then, expression wild and exasperated. "URASAI! You know what that means?!" Lavender eyes widened slightly before the albino received a nod. "I don't mean to yell, but I don't know what you're saying! I talk JAPANESE!" Shiro shouted in broken English.

Yumichika sat heavily on his mattress, already beginning to feel like a prick. "I'm sorry, Shiro. I didn't realize how frustrating this must be for you."

"You mean living in a country where I hardly speak language? Yes, it is frustrating," Shiro grumbled, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Maybe I can tutor you," Yumichika suggested, suddenly speaking Japanese.

Blanching, Shiro glared hard at his roommate, switching to his native language as well. "Ya mean all this time-"

"Well I was _trying_ to tell you that I lived in Japan for a few years. It's not perfect but I know enough Japanese to help you," Yumichika sighed.

Shiro dropped back down to his pillow, watching his roommate as he delicately tucked a strand of violet hair behind his ear. His slim legs were crossed and his lips were pursed in a pouting fashion. When his family had first decided to move to New York, he'd thought Gin would be teaching him English, however, the two hadn't spoken since he'd been discharged from the hospital three months ago. Shutting his eyes sadly at the thought of his friend, he finally responded with, "I'd appreciate that."

Yumichika patted the mattress at his side. "Let's get started then. Now is as good a time as any."

Shiro wordlessly complied and as he rose from his bed, the chime of his cell phone caught his attention. Yumichika lifted a waxed brow in response and watched as the albino fished an iPhone from his pocket, silently admiring the man's porcelain features.

Shiro resisted the urge to laugh when he saw his twins caller ID on the screen, surrounded by a myriad of silly emojis.

_What kinda trouble have ya gotten into now, aibou?_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Red faced and nerve wracked, Ichigo fiddled with his orange locks in the bathroom mirror with haste, wiping fog from the glass every so often. His roommate currently occupied the steaming hot shower to his right and though he knew his hair would remain unruly and untamed, he found himself with the strangest desire to look his best around said man. Although he was adamant on retaining his muscular physique, he'd never cared much for his physical appearance until now. He refused to admit that his roommate was the cause of this sudden change and with that thought in mind, he paused with his fingers threaded through the roots of his hair.

_What am I doing?_ he silently shrieked_. I'm acting like a fucking chick!_

"Hey, Ichigo?"

The redhead went wide eyed, only just noticing the dead silence that now filled the large bathroom and realizing that the water in the shower had been shut off. He now contemplated whether or not he should flee to avoid the nosebleed sure to come should he see Grimmjow's naked body, or stay put to satisfy a curiosity he'd had since laying eyes on the man's muscular biceps. Decisions, decisions...

"Ichigo?"

Jumping slightly, the brown eyed male responded, "Y-Yeah?"

"Can you hand me my towel? It's by the sink," Grimmjow called, deep baritone filling the room like a thick smoke.

Ichigo scrambled to fulfill the man's request and kept the material at arms length as he handed it off, adamantly keeping his eyes glued to the ceiling. "I'll step out while you get dressed," the younger male informed.

"No need," Grimmjow responded as he whipped open the shower curtain.

Ichigo whirled around so fast he'd almost given himself whiplash, adamantly facing away from Grimmjow, but he just couldn't help the split second glimpse he'd gotten of the man's half naked body as only a towel draped low on his hips gave him coverage. The only thing Ichigo could think of that came even remotely close to such chiseled perfection was a hand carved Greek statue, but even that didn't do his body justice. Ichigo imagined that a jeweler could cut diamond on the man's abs and melt gold with the heat he elicited from the red head's loins. Ichigo wanted to believe that the warmth in his cheeks was due the steam filling the suddenly much hotter bathroom, but he wasn't a fool. At least, not really.

"Jeez, Berry Boy, no need to be such a prude."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo marched from the bathroom, ignoring Grimmjow's cackling remarks about "having all he same manly parts." After several minutes of waiting for Grimmjow to get his hair just right, the two made their way to Shiro's dorm before they'd meet with Shinji and Gin outside the school's gates.

"Let's go, Shiro! Move it!" Ichigo called in Japanese, pounding impatiently on the door. It was Yumichika who snatched it open, looking like he'd just escaped the bowels of hell with his violet hair sticking in impossible directions and his eye makeup smudged across his cheeks. "Morning, sunshine," Ichigo chuckled. "Is Shiro ready to go?"

"I'm coming, asshole!" came a classic response from the bathroom.

"Prepare yourself," the redhead muttered to Grimmjow just as his brother emerged from the dorm room. "Shiro, this is my roommate, Grimmjow. Grimmjow, this is my twin brother, Shiro," he introduced, speaking both Japanese and English to accommodate the two.

"Nice to meet you," the bluenette grinned, holding out a strong hand.

Shiro merely stared, clearly sizing up his brother's roommate. "I got a weird feelin' about this guy, Ichi," he muttered, never breaking eye contact with Grimmjow.

"You don't even know him, Shiro," the redhead muttered back.

"What're you guys saying?" Grimmjow asked, irritation evident in his tone at the language barrier between them.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo laughed awkwardly. "We should go. Shinji and Gin are probably waiting."

"Wait, Gin is coming?!" Shiro nearly shouted as he was suddenly being shoved down the hallway.

"I was hoping you wouldn't understand what I was saying."

"You asshole!"

After some pretty rough shoving and hair pulling on both twins parts (while Grimmjow cackled hysterically in the background), the three finally made their way to the school's gates. Shinji awaited them with a warm smile and his usual flamboyant glow about him, while Gin stood aside with his classic face splitting grin, though it was obviously forced.

The blonde greeted both twins with a tight hug and a kiss on each cheek, a new feat he'd discovered to be more acceptable and almost common in the New York culture than in Japan and decided he'd try for himself. As it turns out, the simple act more than suited his outrageous personality. "How are my favorite twins this lovely morning?"

"Fuckin' fabulous, Shin," the two happily announced.

"Mah, we're gonna have to learn how to say that in English aren't we?" he laughed. Turning on his heel to face Grimmjow, his grin seemed to stretch miles wider as he practically hopped over to the man, delicate hand outstretched with his palm facing down. "Shinji Hirako, pleasure to officially make your acquaintance."

The bluenette swiftly captured his hand and pressed his lips to the blonde's knuckles, smirking widely at the insane blush the action had elicited. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the pleasure's all mine."

"My my," Shinji breathed, "quite the charmer aren't you?"

"So I've been told," Grimmjow chuckled.

The silver haired teen stepped forward then with a small nod of his head. "Gin Ichimaru. Nice ta meet ya," he grinned. Grimmjow nodded back in return before the teen reclaimed his position beside Shiro.

"So now that we're all familiar with each other, where are we headed, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, trying to ignore the awkward tension between his twin and Gin at his left.

"Well first stop is the subway, then we're gonna head downtown where the real food is," Grimmjow grinned as he began to lead the way towards the nearest subway exit. Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shinji all strode alongside each other, engaging in friendly conversation while Shiro and Gin fell back behind the group, hands awkwardly stuffed in their pockets.

"I'm surprised ya even showed up," the albino began. "Ya been avoidin' me like the plague all summer."

Gin's grin quickly faded, eyes lowering to the cement. "Tha's 'cause when I look at ya, all I c'n think of is findin' ya on that bathroom floor covered in blood n' bruises. Then realizin' it happened 'cause o' me."

"What happened isn' yer fault, Gin," Shiro insisted. "Jiruga's a fuckin' psycho, that ain't nothin' ta do with ya."

"But we both know why he did it." Shiro silenced at that. Gin smiled mirthlessly, sorrow flooding from his now open eyes. "Does Ichi-berry know yet?"

"No, and he ain't gonna know, understand?" The albino glared hard at Gin for even suggesting the idea. "This stays between us."

"Gotcha."

A few moments of cold silence passed between them, despite the bustling bodies surrounding them. The rest of New York seemed to feel nonexistent to the two at the moment and a question that had been burning on Shiro's tongue for months had finally decided to break free. "Why did ya kiss me that day, Gin?"

The silver haired teen scoffed then. "Ain't it obvious by now, Snowflake?"

Shiro could only stare, trying fruitlessly to decipher the meaning behind his best friend's words. A part of him knew exactly what they'd meant, however, a larger, louder part screamed at him to deny even the smallest possibility that someone, anyone could want him after his time with Nnoitra. That's what the one eyed man had always said.

_"Why would ya wanna leave me? I'm the only one who will ever want ya this way. There's nobody else, Snowflake. No one."_

So Shiro denied it. He beat down the flutter in his chest that had formed at the possibility that was hidden behind Gin's words. They had just gotten down the stairs to the subway entrance, following close behind Grimmjow and the others, when he'd almost convinced himself that Gin didn't mean what he knew he did. He'd been so close, but of course Gin had to go and open his mouth, and the words which followed halted him in his steps.

"Ai shite ru yo, Kurosaki Shiro."

Golden eyes flashed to ice blue, confused, hopeful, then furious. "Don't ya fuckin' lie ta me, Ichimaru."

Silver brows furrowed and Gin's eyes widened. "I ain't lyin', Shiro. I love-"

"_DON'T!_"

Before Gin could even react, Shiro had bolted in the opposite direction. It took a moment for his mind to catch up to the situation, but the second it did he sprinted after him, ignoring the odd looks from all surrounding eyes.

It was several minutes later that Shinji turned his blonde head and noticed their group was down by two. "Where'd they go?" he wondered aloud.

Grimmjow and Ichigo both turned around then, muttering curses. "Shit, alright I'll go find them," Grimmjow informed. "You two just wait here." With that, Grimmjow hurried off and left Shinji and Ichigo waiting by the subway bathrooms.

"Leave it to them to get lost in a subway, right?" Shinji chuckled. "So, you and Grimmjow, huh?"

"Oh shut up, Shin," Ichigo laughed. "We just met yesterday."

"Soooo? He's hot _and_ available. Two things that can rarely be put in the same sentence!"

"How do you know he's available? He could have a girlfriend or something!"

"Oh please," the blonde scoffed. "Do you see the way he carries himself? Totally single. And he didn't even flinch at my flirtatiousness on skype yesterday. He _kissed my hand_ for Kami's sake! He might not be gay but he's definitely not straight." Ichigo appeared to contemplate Shinji's words. "Come on, Ichi. He's funny, he's a gentleman, maybe a little on the aggressive side but everyone loves a bad boy, right?"

"Yeah he's great and all, Shin, but Abarai-senpai says I should be careful. He might not be as 'charming' as he seems," Ichigo sighed.

"But what if-" Shinji was interrupted when a passerby harshly shoved him aside, nearly slamming him into the wall if not for Ichigo's quick reflexes.

"Watch it, faggot!" the man shouted in a thick New York accent.

Without missing a beat, Shinji shouted back, "_You_ watch it, asshole!" The man whirled on his heels and marched back towards them with a challenging look in his eyes. When four other men followed, Ichigo knew things were going to get very ugly, very fast.

"The fuck did you just say, faggot?" one of the other men asked.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Ichigo intervened, placing himself between his best friend and the five other men.

"Oh really? 'Cause it sounds to me like your boyfriend here does."

"Shinji, get back," the redhead muttered, unconsciously readying himself into a defensive position as he noticed the men stepping closer. By now a crowd had formed around them, but for whatever reason, no one intervened, much to Ichigo's dismay.

One of the men laughed. "You think you can take the five of us, tough guy?"

"Believe me, I don't think you wanna know the answer to that."

The first man leapt forward, swinging hard and fast. Ichigo easily dodged, spinning on his heel and using the man's momentum to throw him to the ground. The man staggered back to his feet, eyes crazed and furious, and lunged for Ichigo once more. This time the redhead caught his wrist and twisted before kicking the man's legs out from under him. With a loud thud from his head colliding with the cement, the first man was down for the count.

It had happened so fast that the other four men simply stood in shock for a moment, and in the next seemed to gain their whits about them before three of them lunged, the last standing his ground. Ichigo once again caught the fist of the next man to swing and swiftly delivered a roundhouse kick to the temple of another, downing him instantly. Still tightly grasping the fist that had come just inches from his face, Ichigo harshly head butted said man and watched him stagger a few steps back.

Shinji watched in horror and amazement as Ichigo deftly engaged with the third man, noting that none had yet to land a blow on the redhead. When he noticed a fourth creeping towards Ichigo from behind, he sprang into action and leapt on the man's back, snatching him into a fierce choke hold. The man struggled and gagged around Shinji's hold, trying desperately to throw him off but the blonde refused to budge. That is, until the man suddenly reeled back and slammed Shinji into the cement wall, causing him to cry out in pain.

The sound immediately caught Ichigo's attention and that split second of distraction landed him a debilitating blow to his gut, bringing him to his knees, gagging.

"Ichigo!" Shinji cried, hardly able to block the punch that connected with his cheek just after.

Watching his best friend crash to the floor with a resounding cry of pain sent Ichigo into a blinding rage. As the man he was currently fighting approached for another attack, he sprang to his feet, delivering blow after fierce blow until the man was a bloodied and unconscious heap on the floor. He then stormed over to the man currently poised over Shinji and snatched him roughly by his hair before slamming his head against the wall, ignoring the small bloody smear he left as he collapsed.

Ichigo crouched down then, lifting Shinji by his shoulders gently. He felt his eyes sting at the sight of the black and blue bruises littered over the delicate skin of the blonde's cheeks and muttered softly, "You okay, Shin?"

Ichigo had completely forgotten about the fifth man, as he had not yet gotten involved, and so he was completely unaware when the man approached at his back with glinting silver clenched between his fist until Shinji suddenly screamed, "Ichi, look out!"

Ichigo whirled, yet all he saw was a flash of blue and then a mass of tangled bodies just a few feet away from him. In the next second, his brother and Gin were at his sides, shouting curses and trying to get Shinji off the floor, yet his focus remained glued to only one thing.

"Grimmjow!"

His roommate tried desperately to wrestle the blade from the stranger's grasp, in the process receiving a deep cut across his palm. The bluenette seemed unfazed by the harsh wound and attempted to gain the upper hand, rolling so the armed man was under him and effectively pinned the hand holding the blade. He quickly made work of disarming him and just as the man began to lift his shoulders for an incoming head butt, Grimmjow threw an almost inhumanly powerful punch which knocked the man out cold.

"Cops!" someone in the surrounding crowd shouted.

Grimmjow leapt to his feet then. "We gotta go. Now!"

The crowd scrambled and Grimmjow rushed to help Ichigo to his feet as Gin and Shiro supported Shinji's weight, the five moving as fast as they could onto the subway train.

Little did they know that a young boy, who had just caught the entire altercation on video, was busy tapping away at the keys on his phone and updating his social media status.

* * *

**Oooohh what does this mean? Review and let me know what you guys think! Your thoughts and feedback are crucial! Side note:**

**Ai shite ru yo= I love you**

**Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Before we get started just know that I have done the unthinkable and changed my username.. So to avoid any confusion my old username was RaidenNakamura and it is now Wicked Romance. Anyways, another chappy for you guys~ Pardon the wait. (/.\\) This chapter is a lotttttt of dialogue and character development so bear with me but most importantly, enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Super Rich Kids

Ichigo and Shinji sank heavily into the seats of the subway train, both huffing out each breath with pain etched on their faces. Shiro and Gin were at Shinji's sides, holding his arms and supporting his weight as he nearly fell forward with each breath he took. Grimmjow knelt in front of Ichigo, frantically searching every visible patch of skin for wounds. When he noticed Ichigo favoring his right side, he quickly moved to lift his shirt before the redhead roughly slapped away his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You're hurt, dumbass," Grimmjow barked before reaching once again for the hem of Ichigo's shirt. This time the smaller male didn't resist and Grimmjow slowly lifted his shirt, revealing a muscular, tanned torso marred by a quickly blackening bruise over the boy's ribs. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" Ichigo grunted, the slightest hint of fear in his voice. "No hospitals."

"Look at this shit, Ichigo! It could be broken!"

"It's not," the redhead grimaced, delicately pressing his fingers to the tender flesh and gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Oh, so you're a doctor now," the bluenette stated sarcastically.

"No, but my father is. I think I know a broken rib when I see one."

With a fierce glare, Grimmjow had just parted his lips to retort when Shiro suddenly spoke up from behind him, sounding panicked. "Shinji don' look too good, Ichi," he began in Japanese, "I think we should go ta the emergency room."

"We can't go to the hospital, Shiro, you know that," Ichigo snapped. He then turned to Grimmjow, switching back to English. "I need your cellphone." His roommate complied without question and he opened Google Maps, feverishly tapping away at the keys until he'd found the fastest route to his father's address. "This is where we need to go," he informed, displaying the screen to the bluenette. Said man merely glanced at the screen before gazing back up at Ichigo, eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how you took out four men alone and walked away with nothing but a bruised rib," the larger male responded, eyes calculating. "It ain't your first time taking on that many men at once, is it?"

Ichigo scoffed. "I've taken more."

"What's your story, Kurosaki?"

"That's another conversation for another day, Jeagerjaques."

Soon after, the group found themselves just outside the Kurosaki residence, all breathing heavily in their haste to get there. Racing up the steps to his father's front porch, Shiro pounded on the mahogany door to his family's relatively new home, shouting frantically. "Oya-ji! Open the door!" he screamed.

Gin quickly followed behind him, supporting Ichigo's weight as he still favored his right side and Grimmjow was speedily making his way to the door, carrying Shinji bridal style as he'd passed out on the train. The twins' father ripped open the door, a worried look on his face as he took a moment to absorb the scene before him. It was a rare moment where Isshin had completely discarded his usual childish antics and ushered them into the house, moving as if the ordeal was routine. "What happened?" he asked as Grimmjow stepped over the threshold, moving Shinji to the living room couch with urgency.

"We got jumped in the subway," Ichigo grunted as he too stepped into the house with Gin's assistance.

"I'll run and get my tools," his father informed before he raced up the stairs. It seemed as if he was back in seconds and, sparing a moment to give Grimmjow a questioning look, got to work on checking Shinji's wounds. The worst appeared to be the cut over his left brow which would definitely require stiches and there was a slight worry the blonde had a concussion, depending on whether or not he had been struck in the head. Shinji now sported a black and blue bruise along his cheekbone, as well as another on his jawline and a thick trail of blood dripping from his brow. Isshin thought fleetingly that his son's long time companion would probably be furious when he awoke, complaining profusely that someone dared mar his beautiful face. His theory would soon be put to the test as he noticed Shinji's eyes begin to flutter open, quickly moving out of the way when Ichigo rushed to his side.

"Shinji! Daijoubu desuka?" When he received only a groan in response, he began to panic. "Tell me what hurts, Shin."

"My beautiful face," Shinji wined. "Will anything scar?"

Everyone but Grimmjow chuckled then, as the bluenette stood leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes calculating since body language was all he had to go by to comprehend the conversation. This language barrier was really starting to get under his skin and he found himself thinking he'd have to look into buying a Japanese-English dictionary.

"You'll need stitches for this cut over your brow," Isshin informed as he pulled antiseptic from his kit, "but don't worry, your bangs will cover it. Other than that you've just got some nasty bruises which should be completely gone in a couple weeks."

"Oh thank goodness," Shinji sighed as he began to sit up, grimacing as he gently pressed his fingers to his tender skin. "Stitch me up then, Doc."

"Don't sit up too fast," Isshin warned, "I still need to check for a concussion."

"Hai, oya-ji," the blonde responded with a two fingered salute.

Isshin made quick work of the small, but deep cut over Shinji's brow. Every now and then the blonde would complain but the group had learned to ignore it and let him stick it out on his own. However, when Grimmjow noticed Ichigo edging away and trying to hide the way he supported his side, he stepped forward. "Ichigo's got a pretty serious injury to his ribs," he announced. He knew he'd been right to speak up when he saw his roommate give him a wide eyed look of exasperation and it became obvious the redhead had no intention of revealing his injury.

Isshin exchanged a brief look with his son which clearly read, "I'll deal with you later," but then rose with a hand outstretched towards Grimmjow. "Where are my manners," he began. "My name is Dr. Isshin Kurosaki. And you are?"

Grimmjow breathed an inward sigh of relief at the doctor's perfect English and shook his hand firmly. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I'm Ichigo's roommate."

Isshin nodded and turned to Ichigo, arching a thick brow, and silently demanded his son show him the extent of his injury. Ichigo pouted like a petulant child and slowly lifted his shirt, turning his head and trying to ignore the small gasps coming from around the room.

"It looks worse than when I checked it on the subway," Grimmjow commented offhandedly.

"Ichigo!" Isshin roared. "Why would you try to hide that?"

"W-Well Grimmjow's got a serious cut on his hand," he stuttered like a five year old trying to tattletale on an older sibling. "Look he's bleeding all over the floor!"

Grimmjow looked at his hand then, not even having noticed that he was dripping blood on the hardwood floor. He didn't even know that asshole in the subway had cut him and he was only just starting to register the pain. "Fucking shit," he cursed.

Isshin quickly snatched a rag off the couch and pressed the cloth into Grimmjow's palm, trying to staunch the bleeding. It seemed Ichigo had successfully diverted his father's attention as said doctor gestured his roommate over to the love seat so he could tend to the wound. "Have a seat, son," he instructed. "Will you be alright while I stitch this up, Ichigo?"

"I'm fine, Dad."

Isshin pulled a bottle of rubbing alcohol from his supplies and gripped Grimmjow's wrist firmly as he removed the now blood stained cloth. "This might hurt a bit." He wasted no time in pouring the burning liquid onto the wound, ignoring the way the bluenette's entire body jolted.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled.

Everyone else cringed as if they too could feel his pain, but the fiery hot sensation subsided in seconds and the room seemed to heave a unanimous sigh of relief. As Isshin began the process of suturing the deep gash, Ichigo approached at his roommate's side. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Grimmjow," the redhead began. "You didn't need to step in like that, but thank you. I think you might've saved my life today and I seriously owe you."

"I just might take you up on that," Grimmjow chuckled. "And don't thank me, I can't have you dying before you tell me all your dirty little secrets, now can I?"

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" Ichigo grinned.

"Let's just say I can be very persuasive," the man responded with a playful wink.

"Well tha's all fine n' dandy but would anyone mind explainin' what the hell went down back there?" Shiro suddenly exclaimed.

"There's a reason we aren't speaking Japanese, Shiro. Our guest speaks English, so don't be rude," Isshin ordered without removing focus from his work.

The albino rolled his eyes and began struggling instantly. "What...happened?" he asked tentatively, unsure if he'd used the right words.

"Oh my goodness, it was insane!" Shinji suddenly exclaimed from the couch. "These five guys came out of nowhere and just started swingin', but Ichigo was amazing as always~ He took down four guys all by himself before Grimmjow swooped in on his white horse and saved him from the last guy. I thought my Ichi was a goner!"

"And where the hell were you two?" Isshin asked Gin and Shiro pointedly. "There's not a scratch on either of you." Gin and Shiro briefly exchanged an odd look before both looked away.

"It's a long story," Grimmjow cut in, "let's just leave it at that." Gin gave the man a knowing look and nodded his head discretely in thanks.

Though he appeared frustrated, Isshin didn't argue and the group fell into a tense silence. Working quickly, but efficiently, Isshin was able to finish stitching Grimmjow's wound faster than most doctors would and began wrapping it delicately in gauze. "I'm just glad you kids weren't hurt too bad this time," he suddenly muttered, mostly to himself.

"It really could've been worse if not for Grimmjow," Shinji answered solemnly, only adding to the heavy atmosphere.

"Aw, you flatter me, blondie," Grimmjow teased, grateful he'd elicited at leased a small grin from all those present. The bluenette never did well in tense silence and visibly relaxed, though the action went unnoticed. He looked to his side and found himself staring hard at Ichigo, watching his chest heave with the strain on his ribs, though the boy's mind seemed to be elsewhere. He stared at nothing in particular, obviously lost in thought, and Grimmjow took total advantage of the moment. Bright, cerulean eyes traced Ichigo's strong jawline, up the bridge of his straight nose, and, when he squinted, he found himself admiring just barely visible freckles. When Ichigo suddenly turned his head, Grimmjow's eyes connected with chocolate brown and though he'd been caught staring, he found himself unable to look away. The look in those eyes were more serious than he'd seen them yet and somehow the teen looked older, wiser. These were not the eyes of the bashful roommate he'd met the day prior, but another side of him that adrenaline and the need to protect brought to the surface. The two stared at each other long enough for Grimmjow to nearly memorize the placement of each fleck of gold in Ichigo's suddenly centuries old eyes, and somehow he knew the redhead was doing the same with him. "You alright, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, unsure if he'd intended for anything to leave his lips. His roommate stared a few moments longer before looking away, contemplating whether or not he should say what was on his mind. He finally found Grimmjow's electric blue eyes once again as the man rose from the love seat, hand now fully wrapped in gauze.

"What does the word 'faggot' mean?" the redhead blurted.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and Isshin snapped his head in Ichigo's direction, his eyes also nearly the size of dinner plates. "Where did you hear that, son?" Isshin asked sternly.

"That's what those guys were calling us," Shinji cut in. "I've never heard it either."

Grimmjow slowly began putting the pieces together and scoffed with disgust when he realized why the men in the subway had attacked them. "It's a derogatory term meant to insult gay men," he informed, "like the n-word is meant to insult African Americans."

"What's the n-word?" Shinji asked.

"Let's not even get into that," Grimmjow huffed.

"But how would they know either of us are gay?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused.

"They don't. They made an assumption based on your appearance and demeanor, then they-"

"Attacked us," Shinji concluded, clearly distraught. "We were fuckin' gay bashed and I couldn't even defend myself!"

"Shinji-"

"No, Grimmjow. Look at me, look at my face! I couldn't do a damn thing about this!" When his voice became strained and tears threatened to fall from his lashes, the atmosphere suddenly felt thick and suffocating. "Nobody in Karakura gave a damn if I was gay, but here... Here I could be beat to death just for the way I carry myself and Ichigo's not always gonna be there to protect me!"

By this time, Shinji was visibly biting back tears and Grimmjow shook his head and crossed the room, dropping heavily beside him. "It was only a few ignorant assholes, Shinji. Not everyone is gonna be like that. Hell we're in New York! This is probably one of the most accepting places we could be, you just had a little bad luck, that's all." When Shinji seemed unfazed by his encouraging words, he sighed. "I can teach you to defend yourself if it makes you feel better."

Shinji smiled a little then. "You would do that?"

"Sure I would."

An odd feeling began to stir in the pit of Ichigo's stomach and he felt his chest flutter just slightly at Grimmjow's surprising kind gesture. His natural scowl began to tug at his features as he fell into deep thought, unconsciously analyzing his roommate as he did so. _Is this really the same guy Abarai-senpai warned me to be careful of?_

Shinji shared a surprised look with his best friend and mouthed the words, "I like him," before turning his attention back to the handsome bluenette. "That's sweet, Grimmjow, but it probably won't be necessary. My aunt might just enroll me in a self defense class the second she sees me," he chuckled.

"Mah," Gin cut in, "Rangiku has always been a bit extreme."

"Speaking of which, you should probably call her," Ichigo added tentatively.

Shinji wined but grumpily pulled his phone from his pocket to comply. Isshin stood a small ways from the group, contemplating his next move, before suddenly disrupting the conversation. "May I have a word, Grimmjow?" Isshin asked, waving him over before turning towards the kitchen.

The man in question wordlessly followed with a short glance back at Ichigo, catching the curious look in chocolate brown eyes but quickly turned away to give the boy's father his full attention. As they turned the corner just before the kitchen entryway, Grimmjow found his eyes drawn to an oversized, framed photo on the wall of an exceptionally beautiful woman, bearing locks of hair nearly the same color as Ichigo's as well as the same eyes. Although hers were much more gentle and not nearly as empowering as Ichigo's, it was clear she was a relative of some sort. Below the photo there seemed to be a makeshift alter with incense and candles from which Grimmjow deduced the woman had passed. He'd almost asked Isshin who she was, but thought better of it when he realized it was probably much too personal to reveal to someone the man had only just met. "What did you wanna speak to me about, Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked, diverting his attention from the photo.

Isshin had his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring at nothing in particular and contemplating whether or not the words he wanted to say should leave his mouth. "Grimmjow, I know we've only just met, but I have a serious favor to ask of you." The bluenette's expression hardened but he said nothing. "I'm sure you were able to tell that this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Yes, sir."

"What Ichigo chooses to share with you is his choice, but I will tell you that my sons have lived a very difficult life. Back in Japan, things like this were a usual occurrence and when things were really bad, it would happen at least once every few weeks." In response to that comment, blue brows rose nearly as high as an equally blue hairline. "The reason I brought my family here is for a better life, so my sons can't afford to go through that again. What I need from you is to keep an eye on Ichigo and Shiro. I can't watch over them like I used to so I need someone who will be close by when things like this happen, and when they do I need you to bring them here."

Grimmjow nodded slowly. "I can definitely do that, sir."

Isshin was a bit surprised at Grimmjow's lack of hesitation, but one glance at the determined look in his crystal blue eyes would tell anyone he meant business. "Thank you, Grimmjow," the doctor said with a warm grin, outstretching his hand towards the young college student.

With a smirk of his own, Grimmjow took the man's hand in a firm grip. "No problem, Mr. Kurosaki."

The two both turned to exit the kitchen and Isshin's demeanor suddenly took a one eighty turn, taking Grimmjow by surprise. "Ichigo, my darling son! Don't think I've forgotten about your wounds! Come hither so I can patch you up~"

The whole room burst into laughter at the look on Grimmjow's face, though Ichigo's was strained as he gripped his side for leverage. Playful banter began echoing throughout the room and Grimmjow lingered by the kitchen entryway, quietly observing the group. He once again found himself staring at the profile of an orange head, deciding that it would become an addicting habit.

_I wonder what else there is to know about you, Kurosaki._

* * *

**Five Days Later**

Ichigo sighed heavily and rolled onto his uninjured side, thankful that the dorm room mattresses were so comfortable. He pulled his cellphone from under his pillow, squinting at the screen and resisting the urge to growl in frustration at the time.

1:43 am.

Every night since he'd moved into the dorm, sleep was nearly unheard of and each day he was becoming more and more exhausted. Rolling onto his back, he tossed an arm over his eyes and huffed again before peeking over at the lump on the mattress across from his. "Grimmjow?" The only response was a deep grunt which seemed to reverberate throughout the room. "Are you awake?"

"No, I jus' like to growl at people in my sleep," Grimmjow snapped sarcastically, voice muffled by his pillow.

"I can't sleep," Ichigo mumbled.

Grimmjow sighed heavily. "Again?" The bluenette tossed his blankets aside and sat up with a groan, scrubbing a large, tan hand over his face. He gave Ichigo a deadpan look through the darkness even though he was sure all the redhead could see was the inevitably ridiculous shape of his hair. "What's goin' on, Berry Boy? Ya ain't been sleepin' right since ya came 'ere. Ya nervous fer classes to start or sum?"

Ichigo laughed aloud at the way Grimmjow slurred in his still half asleep state and sat up as well. "No, I don't think that's it."

"Th'n what?"

"I dunno, I guess this whole thing is still weird for me. I've only ever shared a room with my brother and now I'm sleeping with someone I don't really know just a few feet away from me."

"Ya think I'm gonna rape ya in yer sleep er sum?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Ichigo sputtered.

Grimmjow threw his head back and barked out a boisterous laugh, uncaring if the sound might wake the other men in the dorms. "Okay, that woke me up," he chuckled. "Seriously though, Ichigo, I don't want you to be uncomfortable sharing a room with me."

"That's not it, Grimmjow, it's just... Ugh, I don't fucking know. Ignore me," Ichigo concluded, plopping back down to the mattress. For a long moment there was no response, and just when the redhead was convinced his roommate would do exactly what he'd requested, he heard sheets rustling and suddenly Ichigo was momentarily blinded by the golden light emanating from the lamp on Grimmjow's nightstand. "What're you doing?"

With long, smooth strides, Grimmjow sauntered across the room and sank into the mattress at the foot of Ichigo's bed. "You can't sleep with a stranger in the room, so we're gonna get to know each other. Right here, right now," the bluenette informed, leaning back against the wall and letting his legs hang from the edge of the bed.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Ichigo asked as he once again rose from his pillows, resisting the goofy grin beginning to tug at his lips.

"Well, we're gonna start with a game of 2 Truths &amp; a Lie and see where we go from there. Sound good?"

Ichigo leaned forward then with his elbows on his knees and his chin tucked into his palms, obviously intrigued by the idea. "Sure, but how does the game go?"

Grimmjow smirked. "I tell you three things about myself, but only two of them are honest and you have to guess which one is the lie, then we switch."

"Alright, you first."

Grimmjow chuckled at the childlike enthusiasm in his roommates voice and thought deeply for a few moments, trying not to let Ichigo's glowing eyes distract him too much. "Alright, uh, I can speak three different languages, my middle name is Nikolai, and I was born with this hair color due to an experimental drug my mother took while she was pregnant with me."

"Okay, that last one is definitely a lie!" Ichigo laughed. "That is so not your natural hair."

In response, Grimmjow lifted his shirt and pulled at the hem of his Superman pajama pants, proudly displaying a vibrant blue happy trail. "There's certain shit you just can't fake, Berry Boy," he smirked.

"No way!" Ichigo exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise and cheeks slightly red.

"It's true," the bluenette confirmed and shifted his weight to lay on his side next to Ichigo, weight supported by his elbow. "My mother found out she had cancer just after getting pregnant with me." At this, Ichigo gasped and both his hands flew over his mouth. "Yeah. All the doctors told her she would never carry full term and she wanted to do anything possible to make sure she had me, without complications or health problems. So she contacted a doctor friend of hers and even against his advice, took an experimental drug that they said might be able to save me. But it couldn't save her."

Ichigo watched the faraway look in Grimmjow's eyes with a deep sadness settling in his chest and without thinking, reached out and took his roommate's wide bicep in a firm but gentle grip. "I'm so sorry, Grimmjow," he muttered.

Still staring off into space, said man unconsciously placed his hand over Ichigo's and squeezed lightly, not noticing the way the younger man's cheeks flushed just a bit at the action. "It's alright. I never knew her but I know she loved me." Finally, he looked up into Ichigo's eyes, captivated though in secret. "You've lost someone too, haven't you?"

Ichigo looked away then, gently pulling his hand from under Grimmjow's and running it through his hair. "I lost my mom when I was nine," he confessed. "She died in a car accident. And if you don't mind, that's all I want to say about it."

"That's okay," Grimmjow said softly, deciding that the photo in the hallway of Ichigo's house must've been his mother. "I'm sorry you lost her."

"Thank you." For a long moment the two were silent and though it wasn't uncomfortable, the atmosphere was heavy and Ichigo didn't want to allow himself too much time to linger on his mother's death. "So wait," he suddenly began, "if that wasn't the lie then which one was it?"

Grimmjow scoffed a bit then. "My middle name is definitely not Nikolai. Fuck that shit."

When Ichigo suddenly burst into fits of laughter, Grimmjow couldn't help but join in. The two laughed and laughed until their stomachs screamed in protest and they were forced to wipe tears from their eyes. For hours they stayed awake, trying to discover as much as they could about each other and somehow it all felt so simple. Sharing even the most intimate details about themselves felt safe as there was an unspoken promise between them that every word was to remain between the two of them and the two of them only. Grimmjow learned that Ichigo was far more family oriented than most people he knew. The way the boy spoke of his family intrigued Grimmjow in ways others could not and what surprised the bluenette most was that he _wanted_ to know these things about his roommate. He _craved_ knowing him on a deeper, more intellectual level and as much as the boy shared with him, somehow he knew there was so much more under the surface. The most interesting fact Grimmjow had learned that night was the story behind the oldest skeleton in his family's closet.

"I'm actually a triplet, not a twin," the redhead began, chuckling a bit when Grimmjow's jaw dropped slightly and his brows raised. "Me and my brothers had a lot of health problems when my mother was pregnant due to all the complications that come with carrying triplets. Shiro and I turned out okay but my other brother died shortly after we were born."

"Whoa, that's some heavy shit, dude," his roommate responded in awe. "What was your brother's name?"

"His name was Tensa."

"Tensa Kurosaki," Grimmjow began, "that's a pretty badass name."

Ichigo smiled warmly. "Thank you, Grimmjow."

In turn, Ichigo learned that Grimmjow was adopted when he was an infant, just after his mother's death, and that he had an adoptive sister that also attended the academy. He learned that though the man had lived in three different countries, there was not one place he felt he could call home because, as he had put it, everything in his life was too temporary. And to Ichigo's complete surprise, Grimmjow also shared with him a secret that no one but his father and sister knew.

The room had been relatively quiet for a few minutes while the two men became more drowsy each second, resisting sleep adamantly. Somehow the two had sank into a position where Ichigo was laying diagonally across the bed and Grimmjow's head rested just beside his legs with an arm tucked under it for support. With a voice deep and groggy with sleep, the bluenette asked, "Ichi, if I tell you a secret, will you swear not to tell anyone else?"

"Sure, Grimm, I swear," the redhead muttered, eyes half lidded and completely unaware the two were now using nicknames.

"I have obsessive compulsive disorder."

Furrowing his brows, Ichigo stared hard at a head of sky blue hair, disbelieving of what he'd just heard. "For real?"

"For real," his roommate answered. "According to my old psychiatrist, my compulsion is taking excessive amounts of time to master every musical talent I possibly can. I sing, I dance, I play guitar, piano, and just about every instrument you can think of. My obsession is the fear of being untalented, being unable to make something of myself." Grimmjow's confession rendered Ichigo speechless and he suddenly found himself much more awake. "Oh, and I keep my pills in the nightstand over there. I tend to take them at least once a day."

"Grimmjow, why are you telling me all this?"

The bluenette shrugged, yawning widely as he did so. "I dunno, you n' me 're a lot alike. Ya make it easy ta tell ya shit."

When the older man began to slur, Ichigo knew he wouldn't have much time before he was out cold. "Well your secret is safe with me. Promise."

"Good," Grimmjow chuckled, "'cause if ya told anyone I'd kick yer ass." He secretly relished the laugh he elicited from the redhead and smirked sleepily. "Ya think ya know me well enough now ta start sleepin' at night?"

"I think so," Ichigo smiled.

"What time is it?"

Ichigo pulled his cellphone from under his pillow and squinted at the bright screen. "It's 4:26."

"Well shit," Grimmjow grumbled, "time fer bed."

When the man made no move to rise, Ichigo inquired, "Are you getting up?"

"Too much work," came a groggy response.

Ichigo was simply too tired to care at the moment and shut his eyes, feeling sleep tugging at him instantly.

"G'night, Ichi."

"Hey," the redhead snapped without much heat. "No one said you can call me that yet."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and huffed. "I jus' sacrificed hours o' beauty sleep ta make sure yer comfortable sharin' a room wit' me and classes start in like five hours. I think I earned the right ta call ya Ichi."

Ichigo smiled widely, trying fruitlessly to make sure the action wasn't evident in his voice. "Che, whatever. Goodnight, Grimm."

* * *

**Las Noches Academy, Day 1**

"Dammit!"

"What is it?"

"I can't get my damn hair right!"

"Ichigo, nobody's gonna give a shit how your hair looks."

"Do you realize the importance of first impressions? _Someone_ will give a shit how my hair looks."

Grimmjow leaned in the doorway of the bathroom, arms crossed and dressed in a fitted, short sleeve graphic tee, loose jeans, and white nikes. He shook his head at his roommate who'd changed his outfit three times and now, after ten minutes in the mirror, still couldn't "get his damn hair right." He'd be first to admit, however, the boy's final choice of attire was rather...enticing. Cerulean eyes scanned the outfit for what felt like the thousandth time, silently relishing every delicious detail. Ichigo continued to fiddle with his hair in his black and white converse, ripped skinny jeans that did nothing to hide his shapely ass, a white v-neck which clung to his muscles, and an unbuttoned red flannel rolled to his elbows.

_I better stop before I get caught staring again_, Grimmjow thought to himself as he ran a hand through his unruly locks, turning away from the tempting scene. However, unable to resist, he turned to take one last peek and furrowed his brows when he noticed Ichigo had stopped messing with his hair, but now struggled with the latch on a chain he was trying to get around his neck. Grimmjow watched him struggle for a good ten seconds before he rolled his eyes and approached at Ichigo's back with a hand outstretched. "Gimme that shit, Ichi, you're making an ass of yourself."

The redhead merely blinked at him through the mirror for a moment, before pouting a bit and handing Grimmjow the necklace reluctantly. He watched as the older man stared for a few seconds at what was bound to the chain before smiling a bit as he took hold of the two ends. He lifted the necklace over Ichigo's head and delicately laid the jewelry over his chest before securing the latch. "Was this your mother's?"

Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow's reflection and nodded in affirmation. "It was her engagement ring. Shiro has her wedding band."

Reaching around Ichigo's shoulders with his gauze wrapped hand, Grimmjow took the ring between his fingers and twirled it a bit, carefully analyzing the redhead's reaction to his proximity. Staring into the mirror, chocolate brown locked with crystalline blue and Grimmjow could almost see Ichigo attempting to physically stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks, but to no avail. "Beautiful," Grimmjow heard himself nearly whisper, although neither men could decide whether or not he was referring to the ring. He smirked lecherously when Ichigo became almost as red as his namesake and shook his head, mostly to himself, before releasing the necklace. "C'mon, we're gonna be late," he teased.

The two finally exited the dorm room, shoving each other playfully all the way down the hall. When they'd parted ways to head to their first class, Ichigo couldn't help smiling to himself bashfully as he mentally recounted the previous night. He realized that who a person is at 3 o'clock in the morning is far more revealing than who they are any other time of day. From the moment they met, Ichigo knew there was_ something_ between he and Grimmjow, something unnameable, but whatever it was, it felt more intimate now. They told each other things that they wouldn't want any other person to know because somehow they'd built some deeper level of trust. And to top it all off, they'd fallen asleep in the same bed together.

_I wonder if he might be into me_, Ichigo wondered hopefully. Immediately after that fleeting thought, it was like an alarm had suddenly been set off in Ichigo's mind and Renji's words of warning started ringing in his ears.

_"Be careful, Ichigo. This guy can be real bad news."_

The young boy shook his head and huffed a deep breath, mentally reciting his mantra. _I will not crush on my roommate, I will not crush on my roommate, I will not crush on my roommate. We're just friends, nothing more. Don't be so full of yourself, Ichigo_. Completely unfocused on his direction, Ichigo accidentally rammed head first into another student, knocking the poor guy's books all over the white tile floor. "Shit, I'm so sorry," he pleaded as he knelt to the floor to pick them up.

"It's quite alright," came a voice from above him before another set of hands began gathering books.

An orange head of hair lifted briefly to apologize once more, but the boy paused once he'd laid eyes on the face before him. Glaringly bright teal eyes remained drawn to the floor as pale hands stacked textbooks and briefly combed through shoulder length, dark shaggy hair. Something about him felt familiar, but Ichigo shook it off and handed the boy his books, apologizing once again.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for helping me," the shaggy haired boy responded gently. "You should hurry, classes start in two minutes."

"Shit!" Ichigo exclaimed as he bolted down the hall. "See you around! And sorry again," he called over his shoulder.

Unfortunately, Ichigo was unable to stick around long enough to see the mysterious blue eyes watching him curiously as he left, before the boy smiled minutely to himself and went on his merry way.

Ichigo's first few classes were relatively uneventful as they were simply general education, although the most interesting thing about them were the teachers. His first class of the day was English and every half asleep zombie entering the class was awoken in minutes by the roaring voice of the professor. If it was any indication of his volume, the huge behemoth of a man was able to speak clearly to a class of about one hundred students without a microphone. The man had spiked, inky hair down his back and a patch over his right eye with a long, jagged scar over the other. The buttons of his white dress shirt threatened to pop under the strain of his bulbous muscles and his aggressive demeanor even frightened some of the students. Above all else, the way the man introduced himself said it all.

"Alright, listen up! I ain't a man who enjoys repeatin' myself so I'm only sayin' this shit once. You are to call me Professor Zaraki and nothin' else. Not Mr. Z, not Captain Zaraki, and anythin' even remotely close to 'Professor Swole' will get your teeth knocked out your fuckin' mouth. Am I clear?" At the silence and gaping mouths which followed, the man smirked and turned to face the board. "Well now that we have an understanding, let's get started."

As bizarre as the experience had been, Ichigo thought his next teacher was even more strange. His math professor practically pranced into the room humming a tune completely off beat. In his hand he twirled a cane he seemed to have no need for and wore a green and white striped hat which hid his eyes but gave just a peek of his blonde hair. The hat wasn't even the worst part, as he wore a robe and kimono to match. This professor didn't have quite so much of an abrasive introduction as the last, he merely informed the class that he would prefer to be called "Urahara-sensei" but "Professor Urahara" would do just as well.

Ichigo's final general education teacher was probably the most interesting of the three. His science professor entered the room perfectly calm, walked straight to the board, and began writing his name. For a few moments the entire class was confused, convinced that the white haired, five foot male was another student. His large teal eyes and smooth features gave way to his youth, however he seemed unfazed by the many confused eyes watching him.

"I'm sure you've all noticed that I am much younger than you're other professors," he began, "in fact I may be the same age as some of you in here, so allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Professor Hitsugaya, I am twenty four years old, and I graduated high school at fourteen. Now, ten years later, I assure you I am more than qualified to teach this class. So do not underestimate me, do not cross me, because if you do, you will find that your time in this classroom will be quite unpleasant. Do you all understand?"

The man only started his lesson once everyone in the room responded with, "Yes, Professor Hitsugaya."

Following Ichigo's first few classes was lunch hour. He practically skipped to the cafeteria as he recalled Shinji texting him earlier saying he would be visiting. He was almost ridiculously eager to tell his best friend all about what had unraveled the previous night and inquire about the blonde's opinion on the whole thing. As much as he tried to convince himself that was the only reason for the bounce in his step, he couldn't help anticipating the possibility of seeing Grimmjow again.

_God dammit_, he mentally cursed. _I will not crush on my roommate, I will not-_

"Ichigo!"

The amber eyed male had just pushed through the cafeteria doors when he halted his steps at the sound of his name. His eyes shot to his left and he smiled widely at his best friend waving his hand from across the cafeteria. The blonde was accompanied by Shiro, Renji, Yumichika, and two other men Ichigo didn't recognize. "Hey, guys!" the redhead shouted as he made his way over.

"How are you, Ichi?" Shinji greeted with a kiss to both cheeks.

"Fuckin' fabulous, Shin," Ichigo smiled.

"Ne, aibou," Shiro cut in with a face splitting grin, "good news! Abarai-senpai rounded up some friends o' his that actually speak our fuckin' language!"

Renji barked out a laugh and gestured towards the two new additions to the group sitting at his sides. "Ichigo, this is Ikkaku," he began, pointing to an aggressive looking, bald headed male.

"'Sup, ginger," Ikkaku greeted with a nod in said man's direction.

"'Sup, baldie," Ichigo shot back, natural scowl ever present.

"Oh, feisty," the other mystery man chuckled.

"And this is Shuuhei," Renji finished with a shake of his head, unable to resist the smirk pulling at his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo."

"It's nice to meet you too, Shuuhei," Ichigo greeted kindly, trying to ignore the 69 tattooed on the man's cheek.

That was when Shiro's flamboyant roommate flipped his violet bob and waved his hand delicately, demanding the redhead's attention. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Yumichika?"

"Oh, just call me Yumi," he politely corrected. "I'm curious to know, what's it like living with the _King of Las Noches_? Is it horrible? Oh I'm sure he must be awful."

"What? No! Wait, is that what you guys really call him?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly.

"Well yeah, for obvious reasons," Shuuhei scoffed.

"Wha-"

"I hear the bastard is fucking crazy," Ikkaku intervened. "His last three roommates packed their shit and left within a month."

"You guys-"

"That's because he's a dick!" Renji laughed. "Crazy or not, it's probably his pissy attitude that sent them packing."

"Guys!" All eyes at the table went wide with surprise and watched Ichigo warily as the boy glared hard at each of them. "Grimmjow isn't any of those things! He's not crazy, he's not a dick, and he's not awful! He's quite the opposite actually."

"I'm with Ichigo on this one," Shinji added. "I've met him and he seems like a really nice guy."

"He's alright," Shiro scoffed, obviously annoyed but still wanting to be on his brother's side.

"He's more than just alright," Ichigo sighed. "He's sort of amazing." When he himself noticed the wistful tone of his voice, he looked around at the odd looks turned his way and blushed when he realized the others heard it too. "Okay, look, if I tell you guys something, it stays between us, got it?"

"Oh, I love gossip," Yumichika beamed excitedly as he leaned over the table. "Spill, Ichigo."

"It stays between _us_, Yumi," Renji snapped. "Right?"

"Yes, yes, just let him talk, Renji."

Ichigo rolled his eyes a bit and ran a hand through his orange locks as his friends watched him expectantly. "Last night I told him that I can't fall asleep with a stranger in the room, so he stayed up with me the whole night just talking. He said, 'we're gonna get to know each other right here, right now,' because he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable sharing a room with him. I don't think anyone other than a good guy would do something like that."

"Aww, Ichi, that's the sweetest thing ever!" Shinji swooned. "See, you guys _are_ wrong about him."

"Oh you poor, delusional little boy," Yumichika muttered with a shake of his head. "He's already got in your head, hasn't he?"

"The guy's a manipulative bastard, Ichigo," Shuuhei added. "You better be careful."

Ichigo scowled and shook his head, trying to ignore their words of warning.

"Ichigo."

Narrowed amber eyes met calm hazel. "Abarai-senpai?"

Renji leaned across the table, flaming red ponytail pouring over his shoulders just enough for the tips to touch the table and he spoke so low that anyone other than Ichigo would have to strain to listen. "You like him, don't you?" At Ichigo's widened eyes and lack of response, Renji suddenly became much more serious. "Whether or not you do ain't my business, but mark my words, Ichigo, if you get too involved with this guy he will _ruin_ you." Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a finger in the air. "Listen. If things go to shit I want you to come to me. Don't argue, just say yes."

With his signature, tight lipped scowl, Ichigo nodded and looked away.

"We're just lookin' out for you, Ginger," Ikkaku said offhandedly.

Shiro, Yumi, Shuuhei, and Renji all nodded their agreement while Shinji placed a comforting hand on his best friend's arm, squeezing lightly.

"Um, Shin," Ichigo nearly whispered, still turned away from the group.

"Yeah?"

"Why are people staring at us?"

Everyone at the table began looking around then, Renji scoffing when he noticed even students in the upper level of the cafeteria couldn't take their eyes away. "Don't mind them," the tattooed male said as he turned back towards the group.

"'N' how exactly do ya want us ta do that?" Shiro asked.

"They're staring because no one saw you two at auditions to get into this school," Yumichika answered as he sipped from a bottle of water. "They're probably wondering what your parents must've paid to buy your way in."

"Yumi!" Ikkaku shouted.

"What? I'm just being honest."

"We ain't paid nothin', asshole," Shiro snapped. "We were recruited."

"Bull-fuckin'-shit," Shuuhei scoffed. "Nobody's ever been recruited into Las Noches. What makes you two so special?"

"It just sort of happened that way, Shuuhei," Ichigo huffed with his hands raised in defeat.

"Bullshit!" Shuuhei shouted, becoming frustrated.

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped. "It's not my fault Aizen's son said 'daddy I want the Japanese kid with orange hair' and had his father fetch me from Karakura!" That had brought on another round of wide eyes from his friends and he shook his head, mostly to himself. "I just wish I knew who the spoiled brat is."

Renji nearly choked on his own spit and watched Ichigo with disbelief in his eyes. "You mean you don't know?"

"Um, no. Should I?"

"Oh this is fuckin' rich," Ikkaku snickered.

"Wait, wha-"

"Hey, Ichi."

The redhead whirled around at the familiar baritone calling his name and he smiled nervously, unable to move from his seat.

"Hey, Grimm."

"How cute, they've got nicknames," Shuuhei practically spat, switching to English just to be sure Grimmjow could comprehend his disdain.

"Well, speak of the devil," Renji began smoothly, rising from his seat and rounding the table to stand between Ichigo and Grimmjow. "Ichigo was just telling us about the spoiled rich kid that got him into Las Noches. Would you happen to have any idea who that might be?"

The gentle expression the bluenette wore while addressing his roommate quickly faded, replaced by a scowl which easily rivaled Ichigo's and his next snarling words shocked the redhead to his very core.

"If I were you I'd watch your fucking tongue before I rip it from your throat, Abarai."

"Oh I'm so terrified," Renji replied mockingly. "Tell me, Ichigo," he continued as he turned his head towards said boy, "did that sound like the 'nice guy' you were telling us so much about earlier?"

Little did he know, Ichigo was beginning to wonder the exact same thing himself. He watched Grimmjow with a deep confusion marring his brow and searched desperately for just a glimmer of the man he'd shown himself to be just the previous night. However, those bright cerulean eyes which had regarded Ichigo with such warmth, were now filled with a cold, murderous intent as they glared holes into Renji's skull. Ichigo was almost convinced that perhaps his new friends' words of warning were worth taking heed to, but the second those cold eyes landed landed on his, he found a sort of sadness within them. There was a silent plea in those eyes that somehow gave the redhead hope, hope that though this side of Grimmjow was vastly unfamiliar to Ichigo, the side the bluenette had shown him was real. Somehow, however, that confused the amber eyed male even more.

_Who_ are_ you, Grimmjow?_ he wondered.

"Why don't you tell him the truth, Jeagerjaques?" Renji asked, arms spread in a challenging manner.

Ichigo rose from the cafeteria table slowly, gold flecked eyes glued to Grimmjow's as he advanced on the bluenette. "What is he talking about, Grimmjow?" he asked softly so that only the taller male could hear.

Grimmjow regarded him with his jaw clenched, frustration rolling off of him in waves and just as he took a breath to speak, Renji beat him to it.

"What, are you suddenly ashamed to call yourself the son of Aizen Sousuke?"

Cerulean eyes fluttered shut in defeat, unable to to seek Ichigo's for fear of the disappointment bound to be there. His ears captured a scoff followed by heavy footsteps, and only then did he open his eyes to find Ichigo storming out of the cafeteria. He hadn't even taken one step after the boy before a hand to his chest halted him and he glanced down into furious, honey hued eyes.

"You've done enough, Grimmjow. Let him go," Shinji commanded. "And if there's anything you should know about Ichigo, it's that he hates being lied to."

"But I didn't-"

"You should also know that hiding the truth and lying flat out are the same in his book."

Then with a roll of his eyes and a flip of his hair, the blonde stormed off after Ichigo and left Grimmjow contemplating his next move as he once again made eye contact with the tattooed man he'd love nothing more than to strangle at that moment. He found himself balling his hands into white knuckled fists and without thinking made a quick advance for his crimson haired rival. So focused on his impending outburst, he was completely caught off guard when pale skin and lighting yellow eyes invaded his vision and he fumbled to a halt, glaring at the freshman who mirrored his roommate. When said albino suddenly began shouting in Japanese, rage evident in his tone, he blinked dumbly and lifted a fine brow. "Um... What?"

Renji crossed his heavily corded arms and rolled his eyes as if Shiro's intended words shoul have been obvious. "He said, and I quote, 'He ain't the one you should be worried about right now, so consider this a warning. You fuck with my brother, you fuck with me, so next time you wanna piss him off don't think I'll hesitate to lay your ass out in front of the whole school.' Unquote."

Grimmjow scoffed, taking the threat as a challenge and immediately puffed his chest and widened his stance. "I'd like to see you fucking try," he snarled.

The two glared hard at each other for a long moment, Shiro flaring his nostrils and balling his fists, preparing to swing before his eyes suddenly flicked towards the ground, narrowed in thought as if he'd just recalled something important. The albino ground his teeth angrily as his eyes shot daggers back to Grimmjow and he suddenly turned sharply, forcing himself to walk away. He left the blue haired senior staring after him slightly wide eyed, he and all other bystanders who'd watched the altercation unravel surprised at Shiro's sudden leave. Cyan orbs reached hazel once again and both sets of eyes narrowed simultaneously.

"You and I can cross blades another time, Abarai," Grimmjow spat.

"Fine by me, Jeagerjaques."

As the bluenette turned to exit the cafeteria, he caught teal eyes watching him studiously from beside the doorway, utterly calm and uncaring. Dark, shaggy hair framed soft features, stopping at the shoulders and though the boy appeared timid, there was something hidden in those eyes that would suggest otherwise. Two sets of blue eyes remained locked for several seconds until Grimmjow finally exited the the cafeteria doors, shaking his head to himself and grunting his annoyance.

_Fucking nosey freshman._

* * *

**_A_nd there you have it~ Review and let me know what you think because I love reading your comments! Also, side notes:**

**Oya-ji= old man**

**Daijoubu desuka= are you okay**

**Until next time folks! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies~ Here's another chappy just for you, let me know what you think and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Little Did You Know

Ichigo sighed heavily and fisted a hand through his vibrant locks, allowing his head to fall back against the hallway's stark white walls. He scowled frustratedly at the ceiling and cursed under his breath at the thoughts circulating through his jumbled mind.

_I can't fucking stand liars._

Shinji had tried fruitlessly to calm him down before he'd simply walked away, feeling his anger build more and more at the mere mention of the son of Aizen Sousuke. So many times he'd insulted the "spoiled rich kid" who'd got him into Las Noches, having no idea the very man to whom he'd expressed his thoughts was the one he'd scrutinized.

_I'm so stupid_, the redhead mentally cursed himself.

Glancing at his watch, he realized his next class was starting in just minutes and he speedily made his way down the hall, nerves consuming him almost immediately. His second to last class of the day was referred to as a vocals class, which gave Ichigo the distinct impression it was vastly different than the extra curricular choir class everyone took their senior year of high school just to obtain an extra credit. He wasn't sure what to expect but frankly he wasn't too keen on singing in front of a room full of people, which this class would ensure he was bound to do eventually.

Finally coming across the room which his schedule indicated, he huffed a deep breath before pushing through the heavy wooden doors. Many students were already waiting in the room, mingling and chatting amongst themselves as they awaited the arrival of their instructor. Ichigo noticed the class size was much smaller than his general ed classes, more than likely so the instructor could give more individual attention to each student. As great as that may sound, it made the class that much more terrifying for Ichigo. He immediately made his way towards the seats in the very back of the room and quickly realized that many eyes followed him as he passed. Before he could even wonder what it was they found so intriguing, Yumichika's nonchalant voice rang in his ears and he shook his head at the memory.

_"They're probably wondering what your parents must've paid to buy your way in."_

The orange haired freshman plopped heavily into the chair at the back corner of the room, crossing his arms and gazing out the window passively. He bit his lip and began bouncing his leg agitatedly when he still felt eyes on him and mentally cursed Grimmjow for ever hearing him sing in the park that day. However the second that thought crossed his mind, he regretted it. Bringing a hand over his mouth, warm amber eyes fluttered shut and thin orange brows knitted together in contemplation. If Grimmjow hadn't found him that day, his family might not have had anywhere to run from the Espada. If Grimmjow hadn't found him that day, he and his brother probably would not have had the opportunity to pursue their passion for music. And perhaps, if Grimmjow hadn't found him that day, he might not have began to feel these emotions the man so easily elicited...

_Damn bastard._

A sudden shuffling to his left signaled another's presence and he turned to meet the familiar of eyes of the boy he'd so unceremoniously run into that morning. He lifted a brow warily at the mysterious boy until a warm smile greeted him, and he too smiled at the other. "You're the guy I ran into this morning," Ichigo grinned.

"And you're the guy that ran into me," the boy laughed.

Ichigo outstretched his hand towards the young blue eyed boy. "I'm Ichigo."

The boy took his hand firmly and smiled again. "You can call me T," he informed.

Ichigo nodded and the two looked to the front of the room as surrounding chatter slowly came to a halt. People scrambled to their seats as the course instructor entered the room, a gentle looking woman with dark hair braided down her front. It was a rather odd look, however, her kind smile and soft eyes somehow distracted from the strangeness of it. "Good afternoon, class. My name is Professor Unohana and I will be your vocal instructor."

"She seems nice enough," T whispered to Ichigo.

"Let's hope," the redhead chuckled.

From then on, class was in session, although it was mostly spent on outlining the course activities. When Professor Unohana introduced a few of the class's major assignments, Ichigo found himself sinking lower and lower in his seat with the only comfort being that his new acquaintance was in the same state. The most recurring assignment would be performing song covers individually, with groups, and even writing their own songs.

So deep in his musings, Ichigo didn't notice T watching him curiously from his side. He stared as warm rays of sunlight poured through the window in a steady stream, reflecting brilliantly off of Ichigo's fiery orange hair. The natural gold highlights littered throughout his unruly locks became more pronounced and T found himself wondering if each spike of hair felt as sharp as they looked. He only spent a split second analyzing the freckles across Ichigo's tan cheeks before his eyes were suddenly drawn to said man's hands. Brows knitting together, T peered through narrowed eyes at the faint birth mark on Ichigo's left hand, just under his knuckles. He stared for what felt like ages before a deafening bell suddenly snapped him out of his temporary trance and he gathered his books slowly, mind now scattered.

"See you later, T," Ichigo waved as he bid farewell to the mysterious boy.

T waved back with a small smile and brushed his shaggy hair from his face, shaking his head mostly to himself as he watched the redhead exit the room.

_Impossible_, he scoffed to himself.

Ichigo adjusted his messenger bag over his shoulder as he headed toward his next class, dreading that one just as much as the last. Before he could worry himself too much, however, he spotted a glaringly bright red ponytail rounding the corner just as he was going to pass. "Hey, Abarai-senpai," he sighed as the sight of the burly man brought back the events of earlier that day.

"Yo, Ichigo," the tattooed male greeted awkwardly, although he still fell into step beside the freshman as he headed to his next class. "Look, I'm sorry for starting all that shit at lunch. It really wasn't my place and it definitely wasn't cool."

"You're right, it wasn't," Ichigo snapped without much heat. "But I'm not upset with you, senpai, you aren't the one who lied."

"Yeah, but-"

"But you're still a fucking instigator, I know," the redhead finished. "What's your beef with him anyway?"

"He's just a douche, Ichigo." When the redhead merely gave him a lifted brow, he sighed. "Sorry, I know you like the guy, but I'm just being honest."

Ichigo swiftly smacked Renji's large bicep and glared exasperatedly at the hazel eyed senior. "Can you _not_ say that shit out loud?"

"What? It's not like anyone is gonna care," Renji chuckled, discretely rubbing his now tender muscle. "Except maybe his ex, but I wouldn't worry much about her."

"_Her_?" Ichigo repeated, refusing to acknowledge that the tone in his voice might have been disappointment and scoffed to himself. "I knew the fucker was straight, I dunno why I even let myself hope otherwise." The nearly undetectable hint of a suppressed laugh bubbled from Renji's gut and Ichigo's keen ears barely caught the sound before the redhead looked to him with a quirked brow. "What?"

Renji shook his head as he fought fruitlessly against the grin on his face, watching Ichigo with an almost entranced look in his eyes and opened his mouth without thinking. "You're really cute, you know that?"

Ichigo went beet red in seconds and he sputtered several times before collecting himself and smacking Renji upside the head as the bigger man continued to cackle wildly. "Urasai, baka yarou!"

Renji collapsed heavily against the stark white walls, gripping his stomach and barely able to support his weight against his mirth. "Oh, God," he laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes, "you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Fucking asshole," Ichigo grumbled without much heat. He turned on his heels to face a still chuckling Renji and crossed his arms in a pouting fashion. "Well here's my next class so you can scram now, senpai."

"Aw, don't act like you won't miss me," the crimson haired male teased, finally righting himself and approaching Ichigo casually. Leaning close and lowering his voice, the man nearly whispered, "Stop stressing, Ichigo, the guy's bisexual." At the surprised look the smaller male gave him, he continued. "I may not like the bastard, but I'll still have your back no matter what you decide to do."

Ichigo stared for a few moments longer before allowing a small smile to grace his features and nodded slightly. "Thanks, senpai," he murmured warmly before pushing through his final set of double doors for the day.

Beginner's dance. A class that wouldn't be quite so terrifying to most students at a musical arts school, except Ichigo couldn't dance worth a damn and each one of his classmates was about to find that out first hand. He scrubbed his hands over his face and glanced nervously around the room, noting that there were no chairs, just hardwood floors and mirror-lined walls. There were already students littered around the room, patiently awaiting their instructor in their sweatpants and tank tops while Ichigo realized none too late that he was so caught up in his Grimmjow drama that he forgot to change out of his street clothes.

"Mother fucker," he growled to himself, hanging his orange head heavily in embarrassment. _Could this day get any better?_

"Ichigooooo!" A blur of green suddenly sent him reeling back and he barely caught himself, staring wide eyed at the source of the squealing in his ear. "Oh my goodness, it's so great to finally meet you! My brother told me so much about you!"

_Who in the hell?_

The girl gave him one last impossibly strong squeeze before stepping back with a beaming smile and a sparkle in her wide hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, that was a bit weird, wasn't it?"

"Uh...yeah. Just a bit," Ichigo muttered awkwardly.

The girl extended her hand kindly, tucking her bright green hair behind her ears and allowing Ichigo a moment to fully absorb her short but curvy stature (not to mention her enormous bust). "My name is Neliel, I'm Grimmjow's sister," she greeted sweetly.

Ichigo's brows shot to his hairline as he slowly took the girl's slim hand. "Oh... It's nice to meet you, Neliel."

"You can just call me Nel," she smiled. The green haired girl gently linked her arm with Ichigo's and started guiding him deeper into the room. "So," she began, "I saw what happened between you and my brother during lunch."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I think everybody did."

"Look, Ichigo," Nel said sternly, "I know my brother can be a bit of a..."

"Douchebag?"

"Yes, that. And I also know he hurt you, but I'm sure he never meant to."

"Che," Ichigo scoffed. "I'm not hurt, I'm pissed off."

Nel shook her head and smiled softly, gently grasping Ichigo's chin. "Who are you trying to convince, Ichigo? Me or you?"

Chocolate brown eyes widened unconsciously, staring into hazel depths as he began to fully comprehend her wisdom. Just as he'd opened his mouth to undoubtedly deny the truth in her words, chatter in the room came to a halt and the redhead turned just in time to see the professor enter.

A slim fit, brown skinned woman stepped into the room with an almost feline grace, flipping her all too familiar violet bangs and grinning deviously at her students. "Good afternoon class~ I would say I hope you're ready for this, but I can promise that you aren't."

Eyes the size of dinner plates, Ichigo could hardly control the baffled exclamation that left his mouth. "Y-Yoruichi-sensei?!"

All surrounding students gave Ichigo an odd look and the teacher accurately deemed to be Yoruichi grinned widely and sauntered over to her old student. "Well if it isn't the good twin," she teased with a ruffle of his orange locks. "Although, it's just like you to come to class unprepared," she added with a pointed look at his outfit.

Ichigo blushed beet red in embarrassment. "I was a little preoccupied," he grumbled. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I transferred obviously," she responded nonchalantly. "And here you'll call me Madam Yoruichi, no more Yoruichi-sensei. Alright?" Still shocked at her presence, Ichigo nodded wordlessly with his mouth slightly ajar as she turned back to the front of the room, finally beginning her lesson. "Like I just told my old student, Ichigo, you all will refer to me as Madam Yoruichi. Now, I hope you've all warmed up because we're going to jump right into our first choreography routine, but I'll try to take it easy on you."

Students began lining up as if it was standard, placing themselves arms width apart and Nel stayed at Ichigo's side with encouraging looks and assurances. "Don't be nervous. We're all beginners in here, remember?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo sighed.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late."

The whole class turned sharply at the booming voice emanating from the doorway, Ichigo scoffing and rolling his eyes at the familiar electric blue hair invading his sight. "What the hell is he doing here?" he growled mostly to himself.

"He's Madam Yoruichi's T.A.," Nel answered with a wide smirk.

"But you already knew that, didn't you? Was that whole pep talk just to prepare me for his grand entrance?" Ichigo snapped sarcastically.

"I still meant what I said, Ichigo. I just had a devious way of doing it," the green haired girl grinned.

"You really are Grimmjow's sister."

Yoruichi clapped her hands together to get the students' attention and rolled her eyes at Grimmjow. "You'll have to forgive my T.A., it seems he likes to make a dramatic entrance."

"Che, I got caught up in some shit I had to take care of, so excuse me," Grimmjow snapped.

Yoruichi laughed and lightly smacked him in the shoulder as the bluenette approached. "Now is that any way to speak to a professor?"

Ichigo chuckled mirthlessly and a snarky remark was out of his mouth before he even had the chance to process it. "I suppose when you're the son of the head director, you get to say whatever you want."

Nel's eyes went wide with surprise as other students fell into a similar state, jaws hanging open at the challenge now lingering in the air and carefully gauging Grimmjow's reaction. The bluenette stared with intense, narrowed eyes and a long moment of silence dragged between he and Ichigo. A brutal come back was practically dripping off his tongue, but he grit his teeth and nodded stiffly instead. "I deserved that," he admitted none too easily.

Shocked at the confession, Ichigo stared with an uplifted brow before Yoruichi intervened, snapping the students back to reality. "Alright, enough of that. We're going to split the class into two groups learning two different choreographies and eventually we'll put them together. I'll be taking the ladies and Grimmjow will take the guys. Now hurry up and get into your groups."

_Fan-fucking-tastic_, Ichigo mentally cursed.

The class speedily shuffled into their designated groups, separating to opposite ends of the room and stretching out their limbs as they went. Ichigo moved to the very back of the group so as to go mostly unnoticed, however the moment he got situated, he and Grimmjow caught eyes, the bigger man giving him a knowing look. The redhead quickly looked away, crossing his arms and refusing to acknowledge that the look in the man's eyes may have been anything akin to sympathy.

"Alright, listen up, ladies," the bluenette began, his deep voice easily reaching the ears of his students. "I'll tell you straight up that this will probably be your least favorite class this year. I don't care if you've never danced a day in your life or if you do it religiously, there won't be any special treatment and I'll probably be a dick either way." Everyone but Ichigo laughed while the redhead bit his lip to fight the smile creeping onto his face. "This first routine shouldn't be too bad, but they will get tougher. So how it's gonna work is I'll demonstrate the entire routine, break it down step by step with you guys, then _you_ will demonstrate the routine. Got it?" Affirmative answers rang out from the surrounding men and Grimmjow nodded, turning and cupping his hands around his mouth. "You ready, Yoruichi?"

"Ready!" the violet haired professor called from across the room, also preparing to demonstrate the girls' routine.

Grimmjow strode a short ways to the classroom's stereo system, connecting his iPod and bobbing his head as Chris Brown's "Turn Up the Music" began tearing through the speakers. The T.A. secretly relished in the way his students backed out of his way as he returned to the group, smirking at his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirrors. "Sit down and pay close attention!" he barked over the music. "I ain't too keen on having to repeat myself!" The bluenette rolled his neck and shoulders, meeting the reflection of intrigued brown eyes before allowing his grin to grow wider just as the beat dropped.

_Turn up the music 'cause this song just came on_  
_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_  
_Turn up the music can I hear it til the speakers blow_  
_Turn up the music fill ya cup and drink it down_

Ichigo's expression went from intrigued, to shocked, to horrified all within a matter of seconds. There was no doubt that Grimmjow knew how to move his body in ways that would draw people in from every direction. The man's style was hypnotic and Ichigo was lucky to be in the back of the group, otherwise someone might've noticed his jaw on the hardwood floor. The way his body rolled and bounced to the heavy beat of the song had students struggling to keep up, and Ichigo knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there was no way he would be able to imitate the choreography.

_If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air_  
_Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up_  
_If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air_  
_Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up_

Ichigo fisted a hand in his hair, already imagining all the ways he could embarrass himself attempting this routine. Before his mind could run too far with the idea, however, his eyes were suddenly drawn to the beaming smile on Grimmjow's face. The man's body moved so effortlessly on the dance floor, and he was loving every second of it. It became clear that this was yet another version of Grimmjow, one lacking his usual sarcastic attitude, one that had momentarily forgotten all his problems, one that was absolutely, undeniably, and breathtakingly beautiful.

_Turn up the music, turn it up louder_  
_Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah_  
_Turn up the music, turn it up louder_  
_Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah_

Ichigo found a smile slowly growing on his lips, biting it back when he remembered he was supposed to be pissed off at his roommate. Even still, he couldn't help bobbing his head to the music as he followed the smooth transition of Grimmjow's body. A man with a fuchsia mohawk at Ichigo's left began whooping and hollering in amazement, catching the redhead off guard as he began clapping his hands to the beat, encouraging the other men to join him. Before anyone knew it, the whole group was clapping and cheering the bluenette on, not that the man even noticed. Grimmjow was completely absorbed in the music up until the very last foot fall of the routine, seeming only then to bounce back into reality.

"Dude, that was awesome!" the pink haired man exclaimed.

"Try not to fangirl too hard, Bazzbee," his light haired companion teased.

"You can't deny the man has skills, Jugo," Bazzbee countered. He then turned to find Ichigo watching the interaction curiously and arched a slim, sharp brow. "You got somethin' to say, fruitcake?"

Ichigo simply rolled his eyes at the comment, rising to his feet as many other students were to prepare for the routine breakdown. He shut his eyes and huffed deeply, praying to any and all Gods that he wasn't about to make a fool of himself in front of all these people. When he finally opened them, he found Grimmjow watching him with barely masked concern, analyzing his tense movements and facial expressions. The redhead couldn't stand that about the blue eyed man. It was like every time Grimmjow looked at him, he was looking _into_ him, seeing everything other people weren't aloud to see. The problem was, Ichigo _aloud_ him to see these things, and now he struggled deciding whether or not it was a mistake.

"Alright, we're gonna start with the first eight counts," the bluenette called out, turning away from the group and facing the mirror. "Just follow along and you should be fine."

_Is that right?_ Ichigo thought exasperatedly with a roll of his eyes. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Left foot first, guys. Now five, six, seven, eight."

Ichigo managed to keep up with the slowed pace of the routine, counting to himself and carefully analyzing Grimmjow's movements. He was pretty pleased with himself by the end of the first eight counts, but then came the time to practice it at full speed. Grimmjow began calling out the counts faster and weaved his way through the group, making sure each student was nailing the steps.

"Again!" he barked, narrowing his eyes scrutinizingly and crossing his corded arms.

Ichigo, struggling as much as he was, refused to give up, mentally reassuring himself even over the snickers coming from around him.

"Aww, looks like our little fruitcake can't dance!" the pink haired man from earlier laughed. Ichigo ignored the comment, continuing to practice the steps with each call of, "Again!" echoing over the group. However, he found it difficult to focus as the comments continued. "Come on man, my grandma has more rhythm in her shriveled little pinky than you do in your whole-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Bazzbee."

Both men swung their heads in the direction of the cold, menacing voice approaching Ichigo's side, finding cerulean eyes filled with unspoken threats zeroed in on Bazzbee. The pink haired male swallowed thickly and turned away, clearing his throat and scratching his head awkwardly.

"I don't need your help, Grimmjow," Ichigo snapped, his signature scowl becoming more prominent.

"Like hell you don't," the bluenette countered. "Your feet should be further apart, put your shoulders back." Ichigo sighed and reluctantly obeyed. "Now, run through it again." Ichigo barely got through the first few counts before Grimmjow halted him, shaking his head slightly. "See, you've got the steps down, but you're thinking too damn much about it. Don't think, Ichigo, just feel."

The redhead arched a stubborn brow and huffed for the thousandth time, dropping his head and closing his eyes. _What the hell does he mean by that?_

"Again!"

Ichigo tried once more to get through the first eight counts, cursing to himself when he missed a step.

"You're still over thinking it, Ichigo," Grimmjow said sternly as he paced in circles around the boy, corded arms crossed over his chest. "Again!"

Ichigo tried yet again, this time cursing aloud at his failure and fisting his hands his hair. "Dammit!"

"Hey, look at me," the bluenette commanded, lifting a large hand to grasp Ichigo's jaw firmly. "There is nobody in this room but you and me, understand?" The redhead nodded stiffly, cheeks burning and gold flecked eyes wide at the heat of the man's touch. "Stop thinking about it, kid. You can do this," he added as he took a step back, nodding encouragingly at the still shocked freshman.

Ichigo took a deep breath and felt every muscle in his body begin to relax, the sound in the room slowly began to cease, and suddenly all that existed was he and Grimmjow.

_Don't think, just feel._

"Again!"

Dispelling all his thoughts and worries into the universe, Ichigo suddenly found his body moving in ways he hadn't known he was capable of. Of course the steps weren't yet perfected, but they were worlds better than what he was working with before. He found himself grinning from ear to ear by the last few counts, indescribably proud of himself for finally hitting each step. Upon completing the 8th count, he gazed up to Grimmjow who wore a wide smirk and a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Fucking nailed it," he grinned, bumping his fist lightly against Ichigo's jaw in a companionate fashion. The bluenette turned and strode back towards the front of the group, snapping back into teacher mode. "Time for the next eight counts, ladies! Try to keep up!"

By the end of the class, Ichigo had his flannel tied around his waist, face dripping in sweat and his orange locks slicked against his forehead. They had finally run through the steps of the entire routine and now they just had to perfect it before teaming up with the girls. All in all, the last few hours had been successful in Ichigo's book and the redhead couldn't be more satisfied with his performance. He supposed he finally understood why all his old teachers referred to him as a quick learner, so long as he set his mind to it. As everyone began to exit the room, Ichigo followed behind the group only to be halted by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned and almost had to fight the urge to sigh at those sad blue eyes which floored him where he stood.

"Can we talk?"

_Can you not be so irresistible?_ Ichigo mentally countered. "What do you want?"

The older male waited a few moments as the room cleared and caught eyes with his sister, who gave him an encouraging nod as she was the last to leave. He sighed heavily and swallowed a few times before opening his mouth, although still hesitant to do so. "Alright, look-"

"Why the fuck did you lie to me?"

It was obvious the question had been burning on Ichigo's tongue since the altercation. Still, Grimmjow's brows shot to his hairline at the sudden outburst before his eyes narrowed dangerously, instinctively reacting to the aggression emanating from the redhead. "You know what, Ichigo, yeah I should've told you who I was and I'm sorry for that, but I really don't understand what the hell the big deal is."

"You're the guy that sent your father halfway across the fucking world just to bring me here!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Don't you mean spoiled rich kid?" Ichigo didn't respond and Grimmjow shook his head with his jaw clenched tight, balling his fists at his sides as he exhaled deeply through his nostrils. "Either way, that still doesn't explain why the fuck you're so angry about it!"

"Stop dodging and just answer the damn question, Grimmjow! Why did you lie?" the redhead shouted.

"_Fine_! You wanna know why I kept my god damn mouth shut? Because I wanted just _one fucking person_ to know me as more than the son of Aizen Sousuke!" Ichigo recoiled as if he had been struck, physically taken aback by the unexpected confession. "You don't know what the fuck it feels like living in my father's shadow! Having everyone expect me to live up to his legacy before they even know my name! I just wanted somebody to know me as _me_, Ichigo, not just some spoiled rich kid!"

Warm brown eyes softened in understanding and orange brows knitted together sadly. "Grimmjow..."

"Don't," the older male muttered darkly, pointing his finger accusingly at his roommate. "Don't you dare give me that look, Ichigo. I'm telling you this shit because I trust you, not because I want your fuckin' pity."

Ichigo shook his head hastily and slackened his brow. "I don't pity you," he began carefully, "I sympathize with you."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Sympathize. How the _fuck_ do you sympathize with a guy like me? Everybody at this school is _afraid _of me, they fucking _cower at my feet_ because they know the things I'm capable of." Ichigo held his ground even as the burly man advanced on him, deep baritone dipping dangerously low. "You saw what went down between me and Abarai today. I threatened to rip his tongue from his fucking throat and I meant _every fucking word_. I've seen shit you couldn't imagine even in your worst fuckin' nightmares. I've _done_ things you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. I am a _dangerous_ son of a bitch, Ichigo."

The two stood practically nose to nose now, however, Ichigo remained steadfast, his eyes locked with crystal blue. "You aren't gonna scare me off, Grimmjow. I'm not afraid of you," he said firmly.

"You should be."

Faster than Ichigo could even blink, Grimmjow suddenly had a tight grip on the junction between his neck and jawline, although it held only a fraction of the strength the redhead knew he was capable of. "I told you, it's not going to work."

The bluenette squeezed just the tiniest bit more and growled in frustration. "What's your fuckin' problem, Kurosaki?! I'm telling you, I _ain't _the nice guy you seem to think-!" His voice stopped dead in his throat and wide eyes flashed to the delicate hand placed on the center of his chest.

"You aren't the guy that everyone makes you out to be," Ichigo muttered softly as Grimmjow's confused eyes returned to his.

"How can you know that?" the man nearly whispered.

A long moment passed between them where the two merely stared into the other's eyes, until a small grin tugged at Ichigo's lips and he took a breath to give an answer that, unbeknownst to him, would effect Grimmjow to his very core. "Because I can _see_ you, Grimm."

The bluenette stood frozen in place merely blinking for what felt like ages, choking on the words that wanted to come tumbling out of his mouth. He instead dropped his hand from Ichigo's throat and averted his eyes, thinking aloud what he had been struggling so hard to express with words. "Maybe you really are different from the rest of 'em." And with that he turned away just in time to miss the questioning look Ichigo sent his way, moving to gather his things into his gym bag.

_What the hell just happened? Was that some sort of test?_

Following Grimmjow with his eyes, Ichigo caught a glimpse of an all too perfect ass as the man bent down to grab his iPod, making his face aflame in seconds. Mustering all the strength he could to look away, Ichigo glanced just a ways higher as the bluenette's gym tank hiked a few inches up, revealing smooth tan skin, flexing lower back muscle, and what appeared to be the very edges of a tattoo on the right side. "You have a tattoo?" he found himself asking tentatively.

Grimmjow rose to his full height and started for the exit, Ichigo falling into step beside him. "Yeah," he replied nonchalantly, "it's not really something I show off, though."

"Is it embarrassing?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, come on, Grimm, I thought we were past keeping secrets," the redhead teased, although there was still a hint of wariness in his tone.

The taller male chuckled smoothly in response. "Hey, a man's got a right to keep his embarrassing tattoos private."

Ichigo laughed aloud at that, nodding his agreement. "Very true, very true." Grinning through his mirth and feeling relieved that the tense atmosphere had been lifted, a thought suddenly struck the redhead that somehow hadn't until that moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you send your father to Japan? I mean, why go through all the trouble just to fetch little ol' me?"

The bluenette watched him carefully for a long moment before smirking once again and shaking his head a bit. "That's another conversation for another day, Berry Boy."

"Dammit, Grimmjow! Don't pull that shit!"

"You mean like you did to me on the subway?"

Ichigo quieted at that, smacking his lips and scowling all the way down the hall. The playful banter left the two in a comfortable silence as they headed for the dorms, both unconsciously standing closer together than before, having come to a better understanding of each other and all.

Crystalline eyes regarded Ichigo warmly, Grimmjow's casual smirk stretching into a rare, genuine smile. "You down for pizza and Netflix tonight?"

Ichigo gazed up at his roommate, grinning from ear to ear before he could control it. "Definitely."

* * *

**Las Noches Academy, Week 3**

Wide rosy eyes watched from across the cafeteria as an infamous head of blue hair entered, along side one of the only two boys to ever buy their way into Las Noches Academy. Of course they denied it to all hell and even went so far as to claim they were recruited, but everyone knew it was a lie despite one of them getting chummy with the head director's son.

"You're staring again, Loly."

"Che." The pink eyed girl flipped her jet black pig tail in annoyance, twirling her fork in her cafeteria pasta which, at the moment, appeared completely unappetizing. "I just don't get it, Menoly. What the hell does Grimmjow even see in that twerp?"

Loly's blonde haired companion rolled her large green eyes and sighed heavily. "You mean what does he see in him that he didn't see in you?"

"Fuck you," Loly spat with a deadpan look in her eyes.

Menoly giggled a bit and shook her head. "Oh come on, I'm just teasing. Sure they've been hanging out but that doesn't mean they're like a _thing_."

"Sure it does! Don't you see how close they've been getting?" Menoly merely shook her head and Loly turned once more to stare longingly at Grimmjow while he laughed and joked with Ichigo. "He's never looked at me the way he looks at him," she sighed.

"That's because they're just buddies!" Menoly cried exasperatedly. "Besides, Grimmjow doesn't even swing that way." At the pointed look Loly sent her way, she arched a slim brow and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Unless he does...?"

"You didn't hear it from me," the girl responded bitterly, sending Menoly into a frenzy.

"Shut. Up. No way! Are you fucking serious? How do you know? Did it have anything to do with your break up? Oh my god, did he dump you because he's gay?!"

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Loly exclaimed, swiftly smacking her best friend upside the head. "And no, that is definitely _not_ what happened. At least not entirely."

"Loly!"

"Alright fine, fine. I wasn't entirely honest about the break up," she admitted.

"You said he lost interest."

"Yeah, well, that's only partly true," the ebony haired girl continued. "It was right after spring break earlier this year that he said he'd met a guy and saw no reason to keep leading me on."

Menoly cocked her brow once more and contemplated for a moment if she should voice her thoughts on the matter. "Um, Loly?"

"What?"

"Didn't Grimmjow go to Japan last spring break?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

Menoly awkwardly sipped her Arizona green tea and swallowed thickly before continuing. "Uh, isn't the kid from Japan?"

Loly narrowed her eyes questioningly before they widened and she whipped around to catch sight of the freshman, shaking her head adamantly. "No. No fucking way. Impossible," she ranted.

"If you say so," Menoly digressed. "Either way you should probably do something about that."

This time it was Loly's turn to arch her brow. "What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well, everybody knows that Grimmjow is bound to make it big in the industry one day, being who he is and having the kind of talent he has. But don't you think his image would be sort of fucked if he had some guy on his hip instead of a woman? And I mean if that doesn't work out and you two get back together, his image becomes your image and if his is fucked, so is yours. So, being that we all know how Grimmjow is, he's bound to fuck up and fight with this kid and once tensions are high and insecurities are raging, that's when you swoop in and change the game. When you think about it, you'd essentially be saving his career," the blonde concluded with a victorious grin.

Loly seemed to contemplate her words for a moment before she smirked deviously, giving her best friend a gentle pinch on the cheek. "You know, you're sort of a genius sometimes."

"I know," the girl smiled back.

Suddenly, a piercing ring made the girls cringe and curse as the school's intercom powered on, signaling an announcement. "Good afternoon, students. I hope you all are doing well."

"Hey, isn't that the head director?" Menoly whispered.

"Yeah, must be important," Loly responded offhandedly.

"As I'm sure you all know, it is the third week of the semester where we would traditionally hold our first freshman Friday. However, I am quite displeased to announce that the event will be postponed for another two weeks." All at once, the cafeteria was in an uproar, however, students quieted quickly as the announcement continued. "It would seem that we have accumulated the most freshman nominees in the history of Las Noches Academy and the school board has decided they will need more time to consider. We apologize for the inconvenience and good luck to all our nominees."

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow with a questioning look in his eyes and tried his best to speak over all the surrounding chatter. "Did you know anything about that?"

"Nah, it would seem my father neglected to mention it over our afternoon tea," the older male grunted sarcastically, clearly annoyed.

Ichigo watched curiously as the bluenette bounced his leg and drummed his fingers against the cafeteria table, eyes darting all over the place and unfocused. "Grimmjow?" Said man jumped as if he had forgotten the redhead was beside him, furrowing his brow and staring slightly wide eyed at the boy. "Are you okay? You've been fidgeting like that for days now."

Grimmjow nodded stiffly and suddenly rose to his feet, leaving Ichigo to stare after him in confusion. "I'm gonna head over to the Instrument Hall. I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

"Uh, sure," the freshman muttered as his roommate ruffled his hair in his usual fashion. Ichigo watched him turn to exit the cafeteria, wondering for a brief moment if he should be worried before Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and sent a feral grin his way. The redhead quickly turned away with a maddening blush on his cheeks, mentally cursing the man for the obvious enjoyment he got from teasing him.

_Dammit, I will not crush on my roommate._

Ichigo placed his palm under his chin and leaned against the table, discretely trying to cover his blush as he took one last peek at his god like roommate. Chocolate brown eyes widened slightly when he found the man still looking over his shoulder at him and blanched at the playful wink sent his way. He whirled around and tried fruitlessly to ignore the glorious cackle echoing off his back, scowling even as cheeks lit up even brighter in embarrassment.

_Well he sure seems like his usual bastard self, _he reasoned as the end of lunch bell rang.

From then on, the day continued as per usual. Professor Unohana introduced the class to new vocal exercises in which he and his new friend, T, hardly participated. As Ichigo headed down the hall to his dance class, he passed the same pigtailed girl that, for whatever reason, always sent him dirty looks, and once there he was always greeted by some snarky remark from Bazzbee. All in a day's work, he supposed. What was odd was that as the class went on, Ichigo realized there was no sign of Grimmjow. As a T.A. his presence wasn't necessarily required, but he still showed up everyday to make sure his students weren't screwing around. Ichigo tried his best to focus on practicing, but alas, his thoughts were plagued with images of deep, crystal blue eyes and that damn feral grin he was becoming so fond of. He was eventually able to convince himself that there was no need to worry himself just yet and Grimmjow was probably just lazing about somewhere.

Later that night, however, Ichigo arrived back at his dorm room only to find it empty. He discarded his belongings and plopped heavily on his mattress, pulling his phone from his pocket to check the time.

8:45 pm.

_It's getting late. Should I call him? _he wondered. _N__o, __that might be weird. Maybe I'll just send him a text._

He unlocked his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found "Grimm" (alongside a heart emoji, although he would never admit to it) and tapped away at the keys as he tried to calm his nerves.

_You okay?_

He waited impatiently for what felt like ages before a new message finally popped onto the screen.

_Aww ya worried about m__e __Berry Boy?_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and attempted to act as if he hadn't breathed a sigh of relief once the man had answered his phone.

_Stfu I'm just making sure you're not dead or something._

_Sure you are. ;) lol I assure you I ain't dead so I'll see ya later tonight. Don't wait up._

Ichigo heaved a contented sight and dropped to his pillow, suddenly feeling the weight of his exhaustion tugging at his consciousness. It had been such a long day and somehow, knowing that Grimmjow was alright and not dead in a ditch somewhere made it so much easier for the redhead to surrender himself to sleep and drift off into the night.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Ichigo awoke with a start as a loud knock sounded at the door.

_What the hell?_

The redhead dragged himself out from under his covers and trudged over to the door, scrubbing his hands over his face as he went. He shook himself a bit before reaching for the door knob and yawned as he pulled it open. "T?" he mumbled sleepily. "Kami, what time is it?"

The teal eyed boy stood at his door clad in sweats and a black long sleeve, hair shaggy as always as he chuckled a bit awkwardly. "It's 5 am," he informed.

"Jeez," Ichigo sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face once more. "Something wrong?"

"Well, I'm not too sure actually." The redhead arched a brow at that. "You see, last night I went to the Instrument Hall for a little extra practice on the piano, but your roommate was there and I didn't want to disturb him, so I figured I'd go back early in the morning. I, uh... I went back just a short while ago and found him still in there." Wide eyed, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to find that Grimmjow's bed was untouched. "He was wearing the same clothes I'd seen him in yesterday and he looked like he hadn't slept. I wasn't sure what to do so I figured it'd be best to come and get you rather than engage him because he seems really... off." Ichigo suddenly bolted back into the room and began scrambling through Grimmjow's dresser, leaving no nook or cranny unscathed and T stood at the door watching him curiously. "Um, Ichigo?"

The redhead tore through each drawer furiously, tossing clothes onto the floor and searching as if his life depended on it. Not long after, he'd finally found what he was looking for and felt his stomach drop at the sight of the empty prescription bottle hidden under mounds of clothing.

_Oh no... When the hell did he run out of his pills?_

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! What happens to Grimm when he's off his meds? Review and share all your thoughts and predictions, I so look forward to reading them! Until next time~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back guys~ Finally have another update! This chapter is a little shorter than previous ones just because it is mostly dialogue but I will try to make up for it with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Trust In Me

"Ichigo? Is everything alright?"

Ichigo sped down the halls of the dorm with Grimmjow's empty prescription bottle clenched tightly between his fingers. It took every bit of self control he had not to run like his ass was on fire and panic to all hell, but, as a friend, keeping his roommate's secret was far more important than his own worries. He had no idea what would happen to Grimmjow when he didn't take his pills, but one thing was for sure; the man already had a hot temper and being off his meds probably didn't help matters.

"Ichigo!"

The redhead seemed to snap back to reality and glanced over his shoulder at the shaggy haired boy following at his heels. "Everything's fine, T. Just forget you saw anything. Please."

"You can't be serious! What's going on?!"

Ichigo stopped and whirled on his heel, contemplating for a moment how he should address the boy without being rude or causing any more panic. "Look, T, you did the right thing coming to get me and I can't thank you enough for it, but I need you to let me take things from here and act like none of this ever happened. Can you do that?"

Blue eyes narrowed in thought and, though hesitant, the boy nodded. "Just be careful," he warned as he took his leave.

Ichigo huffed a sigh of relief and continued on his way, nerves making him antsy and uncomfortable. Several equally unpleasant scenarios flashed one after the other in his mind and he found his feet carrying him at a slightly faster pace. Time became immeasurable and before Ichigo realized how far he had gone, he was standing at the doors to the Instrument Hall. Now what? He stood there for quite some time, staring blankly at the door handles and shifting from foot to foot realizing he had absolutely zero plan of action. One wrong move and he risked setting Grimmjow off, and who knew what the result would be. What if the man got physical? Violent?

Ichigo shook himself and huffed. _No, I have to trust him. He would never hurt me._ He placed both palms on the surface of the polished oak wood and hung his head, inhaling deeply as he hardened his nerve. _Trust him_.

He pushed through the doors and stepped past the threshold cautiously, looking around for just a split second before spotting a vibrant, messy head of hair across the room. He felt his heart sink sadly at the sight of his roommate, still in his street clothes from the previous day, sitting cross legged on the floor as he strummed a guitar, and harsh dark circles under his eyes. Ichigo sighed quietly to himself as he crossed the room, shoving his hands in his pockets when he halted beside the man. "Hey, Grimm."

The blunette jolted as if he hadn't noticed Ichigo enter the room and turned wide cerulean eyes upwards. "Ichigo? What's up, I told you not to wait up for me," Grimmjow said, confusion evident in his tone. At the sad, concerned look the redhead gave him in return, Grimmjow's expression slowly morphed into that of realization and he dropped his tired eyes to the floor. "Shit," he cursed, turning away when Ichigo crouched down beside him. "How long have I been in here?" he mumbled.

The redhead paused for a moment and brought his knees to his chest, fighting another sigh. "You came here around lunch yesterday. It's almost 6 am." He tried to ignore the way Grimmjow's body slumped with disappointment and continued on. "When did you run out of your pills?"

"About a week ago. Maybe two. I dunno."

Ichigo's brow furrowed at the suddenly flat tone of Grimmjow's voice and he stared worriedly as the man positioned himself so his bangs shielded his eyes. "It's okay, Grimm. We can just go refill your prescription." The silence which followed only worried Ichigo more and he impulsively reached out to grab the man's arm. "Grimm?"

"You should leave," he responded monotonously, retaking his guitar and pick in hand.

"What? No, I'm not going anywhere, jackass. You're exhausted, you need to go back to the dorm."

"I'm not finished!" Grimmjow suddenly snapped, though still too focused on his guitar to really be talking to Ichigo.

"Well sucks to suck because I'm not gonna let you keep doing this to yourself," the red head shot back, snatching the guitar pick from his roommate's hand. However, at the murderous glare sent his way, Ichigo's face dropped and he suddenly heard his father's voice in his head telling him never to agitate a mentally ill patient when they're having an episode.

_*Chikusho_, he mentally cursed. _Me and my short temper_.

"I'm gonna give you five seconds, Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled, implying the "or else" with his eyes alone.

"I'm not a child, Grimmjow," Ichigo argued, even as he stood and backed away warily.

The larger man followed suit and set aside the guitar, balling his fists as if resisting the urge to lunge. "Five."

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Four."

"I'm not giving in," the redhead muttered as he slowly backed towards the door.

"Three."

"You don't scare me, you know."

"Two."

_Okay, maybe you scare me a little_, Ichigo thought as he swallowed thickly.

"One."

_*Kuso!_

Ichigo bolted on instinct and blasted through the doors of the Instrument Hall like his life depended on it, Grimmjow hot on his tail. The redhead wasn't exactly sure why he was running at first, but as Grimmjow's animalistic roars began echoing off his back, the alarms in his head only grew louder.

"ICHIGO!"

The redhead peeked over his shoulder for just a moment and felt his eyes nearly pop right out of their sockets as he ran.

_Fuck he's fast!_

This only motivated him to push his muscles to their limits and he found himself heading toward the dorms before his mind had fully caught up with the situation. He wasn't exactly sure what he hoped to accomplish once he got there, but any place was better than where he was if it meant getting away from Grimmjow.

_Why though?_ he thought to himself. _Why am I running? Wasn't I just lecturing myself on trust earlier?_

Turning sharply down another hall, Ichigo cringed when he heard Grimmjow slide and slam in the wall behind him, his momentum keeping him from turning quick enough. However, the man had caught up with him once again in seconds, sending Ichigo's head reeling.

_How is he moving so fast?! That can't be normal, right?!_

"God dammit, Kurosaki!"

_Why am I running?_

"Get your ass back here!"

_Maybe because he's not himself._

"Kurosaki!"

_But still..._

"KUROSAKI!"

_I should trust him._

And with that final thought, Ichigo slid to a halt and whirled on his heel, prepared to face Grimmjow head on, except... the man had vanished. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, the redhead wandered back the way he'd come, peeking his head down a few hallways as he passed and still there was nothing but unsettling silence.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo muttered to himself. Turning back the other way, he nearly leapt three feet in the air as he came face to face with a broad chest, jumping back against the wall in shock. "Fucking hell, Grimmjow!" he gasped. "How did you-"

His voice caught in his throat as a heavy palm abruptly slammed into the wall right beside his head, temporarily causing his ears to ring. The smaller male felt his heart race as piercing, murderous blue eyes slowly lowered to his level, the glare alone sharp enough to kill. Ichigo felt his breath hitch as he stared into those gorgeously terrifying depths, mouth agape with unknown words ready to fall from his lips, but something told him it was best to simply wait. Several more moments of silence passed and Ichigo hardly moved a muscle the whole while. He could feel Grimmjow's breath on his cheeks, like a predator sizing up his prey, and just when the redhead was convinced the man wouldn't speak at all, he asked the last question Ichigo would've expected.

"Why did you stop running?"

Ichigo furrowed his brow at that, and though a snarky remark was the first response to spring to the forefront of his mind, he chose his words carefully. "Is that what you want, Grimmjow? You want me to run from you?"

"That's not the point!" Grimmjow snapped. "Jesus, didn't anybody ever teach you not to fuck with crazy people?"

"You're not crazy," Ichigo responded gently with a small shake of his head. Grimmjow merely scoffed in response and averted his eyes. "I'm serious," the smaller man continued, "this may be a part of you, but it doesn't define you, Grimm. You're still... You're still good."

"Keep telling yourself that, Berry Boy," Grimmjow responded sarcastically, pushing off the wall and turning his back to the redhead.

"Maybe I will," Ichigo countered, as if challenging his roommate. "You risked your life to save mine in that damn subway station. You carried my best friend for _three blocks _because he passed out on the train. You stayed up _all night _just to make sure I was comfortable sharing a room with you, and you _still _want to convince me that you're not a good guy?"

Grimmjow turned his head just the slightest bit in Ichigo's direction, worried that his sudden heart palpitations were as loud to Ichigo as they were to him. "Just answer the question, Kurosaki. Why did you stop running?"

His roommate huffed and shrugged his shoulders, waving his hands as he looked for his words. "M-Maybe... Maybe I wanted you to catch me."

Grimmjow finally turned to face him then, eyes narrowed and disbelieving. "Why?" he asked again, voice deep and intimidating.

Ichigo swallowed thickly and stood a bit straighter, not sure why he was becoming more and more nervous as the conversation progressed. "To prove that I'm not afraid of you. And that I trust you would never hurt me."

"I've hurt people before, Ichigo. What makes you so special?"

The redhead wasn't even sure he wanted to ask what that meant, but figured he didn't need to know right that moment as he swallowed again. "Perhaps it's the fact that I'm still here. You know, despite you being different."

The two simply stared into the other's eyes for a long moment before Grimmjow slowly allowed a wide smirk to pull at his lips. "You might be a keeper, Berry Boy," he finally concluded with a ruffle of Ichigo's hair, turning away and starting down the hall.

The redhead simply blinked and stared after his roommate, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "That's it?" he wondered aloud. "Wait, _that's it_?!" he bellowed after the man.

"Yupp," Grimmjow called over his shoulder. "Congrats, Berry Boy, you passed."

Ichigo blanched and stomped after the man furiously. "You mean all of that was just another damn test?!"

"Exactly," the blunette responded smugly.

"Seriously? So none of that shit was real."

"Che, because I'd really fake playing the guitar for more than twelve hours straight just to test you, right?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "No, jackass. When you snatched that pick outta my hand and got that terrified look on your face, I thought it'd be a perfect opportunity. By the way, gimme that shit back," he grunted as he outstretched his hand towards the redhead.

Ichigo slapped the pick into his roommates hand angrily and clicked his tongue in annoyance. "What the hell for? Haven't I proven myself by now?"

Grimmjow tossed back his head of vibrant blue hair and sighed heavily towards the ceiling, halting his steps abruptly and turning on his heel to face Ichigo. "How long have you been living with me?"

Ichigo gave his roommate a cross eyed look and lifted a slim brow suspiciously, but answered anyway. "About a month. Why?"

"I'm sure Abarai has told you that no one really sticks around that long, so naturally, I got a little suspicious and had to give you one last test. Ya know, just to make sure."

"Make sure of what?"

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was avoiding eye contact. "I dunno, I guess... I guess I wanted to make sure you would stick around."

"Aww, Grimmjow," Ichigo cooed before he could help it, "that's kind of sweet."

"Don't you 'aww' me, Kurosaki!" the blunette snapped as he pointed his finger accusingly. "'Aww' is for cute shit, and I ain't fuckin' cute."

"Oh come on, you're a little cute," Ichigo teased.

"Shut the hell up," Grimmjow grumbled petulantly as he started back down the hall.

"Seriously, Grimm, you act all big and bad but you're such a huge softie," the redhead laughed as he followed after him.

"I _am_ big and bad, dammit. It ain't acting!" Ichigo laughed heartily at that, swiftly dodging a playful swat aimed his way and sending one back in kind. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them before Grimmjow gave his roommate a sideways glance and allowed a devious smirk to pull at his lips. "So you like it when I chase you, Ichigo?"

Said man nearly gave himself whiplash with the wide eyed look he shot in Grimmjow's direction. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"'Maybe I wanted you to catch me'," the blue eyed male mocked in a poor imitation of Ichigo's voice.

Ichigo went beet red almost instantly. "You know what I meant, asshole!"

"Sure I do," Grimmjow drawled sarcastically.

"You know what-!" He stopped himself when Grimmjow casually tossed his corded arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer, as if the action was completely natural.

_Oh hell, I will not crush on my roommate. I will not crush on my roommate. I will not-_

"Quit your complaining, Kurosaki. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh? Why's that?"

The look sent his way was something Ichigo couldn't quite name. Those striking blue depths gazed down at him with a softness that somehow the redhead felt was reserved only for him. It was the kind of look that made his heart jump and drop at the same time, made butterflies erupt in his belly, made his pulse rise to dangerous levels, and strangely, amidst all the chaos of his emotions was a feeling of absolute peace.

"Because you're officially stuck with me now," Grimmjow finally answered with that rare, genuine smile that Ichigo was beginning to adore.

_Damn, I'm totally crushing on my roommate._

* * *

"Are you listening to me, Grimmjow?"

Casually turning his head in the direction of the nagging voice across from him, Grimmjow gave a bored expression as he dropped his chin to his palm. "Not really no. Should I be?"

"Maybe you're not listening because you're too busy ogling Ichigo," came the only slightly annoyed response.

"Come off it, Nel." With that, Grimmjow stuffed a bite of food into his mouth and turned back to gaze across the cafeteria, grinning just a bit when he spotted familiar vibrant orange locks.

"I just don't get why you're being so weird about it," Nel commented around a mouthful of pasta. "I mean how many times have you slept with him anyway?"

Grimmjow looked back at his sister as if she had grown a second head and blinked at her dumbly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Nel simply stared for a long moment, unsure what was unclear about her question. "How many times," she began slowly, "have you slept with him? As in sex."

"I know what it means, dumbass," Grimmjow responded gruffly. "I'm asking what makes you think I've slept with him."

"What, are you saying you haven't?" Nel chuckled. "Come on, you're like the hit it and quit it King around here."

"I find that insulting."

"Wait, you seriously haven't?" Nel asked disbelievingly, watching her brother turn away once more, only this time catching eyes with Ichigo. She glanced between the two for only a moment as Ichigo smiled bashfully over his shoulder and Grimmjow smirked coolly back at him. Nel narrowed her eyes thoughtfully for several seconds before she suddenly gasped and her hands flew over her mouth instinctively. "You _like_ him!"

Grimmjow swiveled back to face is sister sharply and it was obvious by his wide eyed expression that he was finally giving his full attention to the conversation. "_Shut the fuck up_, Nel," he hissed. "Say that louder why don't you!"

"You _really_ like him!" Nel half whispered, half squealed. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You ain't exactly the best at keeping secrets," her brother grumbled.

"Well, it's not exactly a secret," Nel mumbled under her breath. "But why don't you just ask him out?"

"Wait, what was that you just said?" Grimmjow asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nel."

"Really, it's not important."

"Neliel!"

"Okay fine, fine," the green haired girl huffed in defeat. "All I said was it isn't a secret that you and Ichigo have a thing for each other. Pretty much everyone knows about it, actually."

"Hold up," Grimmjow began with a finger in the air, pausing as if he was searching for words. "You really think Ichigo likes me?"

Nel gave an utterly deadpan expression and slapped a hand over her forehead in annoyance. "Tell me you aren't actually this dense."

"I'm serious, brat," the blunette snapped with little heat. "I really feel like he gives me mixed signals. One minute I feel like he might be interested and the next I feel like I'm his buddy."

Nel hummed in thought and titled her head slightly, seeming to come to a decision on the matter. "Well, isn't that what everyone ideally seeks in a relationship? Someone who can be your lover _and_ your friend?"

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he wasn't sure if he was more surprised at Nel's sudden wisdom or the utter truth behind her words. "Well, shit," he murmured, "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Yes, because you're an idiot," Nel shot back curtly, ignoring her brother's eye roll. "So, back to square one. Just ask him out already!"

"Eh, I don't think it's the right time," came the nonchalant response.

"Why? Does he have a boyfriend or something?"

"What? No way! Absolutely not." The blunette paused for a moment. "Well, perhaps. Not as far as I know..." Nel gave him yet another deadpan expression. "He hasn't mentioned anyone, alright?!"

"Ugh," Nel groaned with a roll of her large hazel eyes. "Even if he does have a boyfriend, he's not the one you should be worried about."

Grimmjow felt his body tense and his brow twitch at the implications of her statement. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The girl tossed a lock of sea green hair over her shoulder and shrugged slightly. "You really think you're the only guy here with his sights set on Ichigo?"

The blunette felt his fists clench tightly of their own accord and a sudden wave of heat ripped down his spine, icy blue eyes aflame with a rage he couldn't quite justify. "Who?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, is someone _jealous_?"

"Names, Neliel."

"Jeez, such a party pooper," she pouted. "For one, the redhead with the tattoos has been eyeing Ichigo from the second he set foot on this campus."

"You've gotta be shittin' me. Abarai?"

"Mhmm," Nel hummed around a spoonful of yogurt. "Just look at him."

Grimmjow did exactly that and just as his sister had suggested, he found Abarai gazing longingly at his roommate from across the cafeteria table as the group discussed God knows what. "Che," he sneered.

"And apparently," Nel began once more, "people are saying that even though Ichigo was 'recruited' for his singing voice, he never participates in his vocals class. He just spends the whole period chopping it up with some kid who goes by T. I can't remember his real name for the life of me though."

"Well 'people' can kiss my fucking ass because Ichigo's got pipes on him like I ain't seen on anyone else."

"For your sake, I sure hope so. You're the only one he has to vouch for him."

"Yeah, and that alone should be enough to make people fuck off."

"Oh!" Nel suddenly exclaimed, snapping her fingers hastily. "The kid's last name! I think it was like Zan... Zan-something."

"Zangetsu?"

"That's it! How'd you know the name?"

"The kid's father is a famous pianist, hell yeah I know the name."

"Jeez, but I still can't remember his first name."

"If he and Abarai are my only competition, I doubt I need to worry about his name," Grimmjow scoffed, his confidence bordering on arrogance.

"I don't know," Nel trailed off in a sing song voice. "They're both kinda cute."

"But they ain't me," the blunette grinned as he stood from the table and ruffled his little sister's hair. "I gotta help Yoruichi set up for her next classes so I'll catch you later."

"Alright. Later, jerk face."

"Later, brat."

And with a wave the burly man was off to his own devices and Neliel was left at the cafeteria table brooding over their conversation. She made a brief glance to her left and spotted that familiar bright orange that her brother was currently losing his mind over, when suddenly she had an idea. And indeed it was a wonderful, _awful_ idea.

_If Grimmie won't take matters into his own hands, I suppose I have no choice._

With a dramatic flip of her sea green hair and a devious grin adorning her cheeks, she gathered her belongings and speedily made her way across the cafeteria. Reaching her destination in no time, she wedged herself between her brother's love interest and the boy's albino twin as if she belonged there and took little notice to the fact that she had halted all conversation. "So," she began casually, "I have a proposition for you guys."

The group stared blankly for several moments before Renji finally stepped up and took lead of the conversation. "We're listening," he said, interest obviously peaked.

"I have a few girlfriends that have been feeling down lately," she lied through her teeth, "and I was wondering if you guys would come out with us to Hueco Mundo tonight. You know, help me show them a good time?" She even batted her lashes a bit for greater effect.

"That new club down south?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, um...well-"

"We'd love to," Ichigo intervened, giving Renji a pointed look. "There's no way we could turn down such a sweet invitation."

"Oh, I knew I could count on you, Itsygo," she cooed childishly. "And of course, as a show of gratitude, all of you will get in for free and the first round of drinks is on me. See you tonight!" And with that, she scurried off almost as fast as she had arrived.

The group stared after her in awe, all in a similar state of shock and finally it was Ikkaku who spoke up.

"Well shit," he chuckled.

"I can definitely see the similarities between her and her brother," Yumichika added.

"Yeah except she's cute," Shuuhei laughed.

"I don' even know what she was talkin' about," Shiro chimed in cluelessly. The group roared with laughter and the albino scowled his annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"We really gotta work on your English, Shiro," Renji snickered as he clapped a hand over his shoulder.

"Urasai," the teen grumbled.

Ichigo smiled warmly as he regarded the group in all their playful bickering, glancing over his shoulder and feeling just a tad disappointed not to find Grimmjow staring at him from across the cafeteria again. He figured it was probably out of the ordinary to become accustomed or even _crave_ something like that, but it was nice feeling like someone was watching over him; like someone was always protecting him, even from a distance.

_Not that the former "Shinigami of Karakura" needs protecting._

Still, he wondered if Grimmjow would accompany them to Hueco Mundo that night, watching over him like he always did.

"Dudes!" came a young, high pitched male voice from Ichigo's side.

"What's up?" the redhead asked warily as the small freshman was pointedly addressing he and his twin.

"You guys have gone viral! Check this out!" the boy shrieked excitedly, displaying his cell phone for the whole group to view. On it was a YouTube video entitled, "Asian Guy Kicks Ass In Subway Station."

"Holy shit." Ichigo's heart dropped the moment he realized what he was watching and he turned wide eyes to his brother, who seemed to simultaneously realize the implications of the video. "How many people have seen this?" he half whispered, somewhat dreading the answer.

"It's got over three million views! Can you believe it? You're like famous, dude!"

"Jesus Christ, Ichigo," Renji exclaimed. "Who knew you were such a badass?"

"I have to go," Ichigo replied harshly, gathering his things and storming out of the cafeteria.

"Wha- Ichigo!" Renji called after him. When he jumped to his feet to follow after him, Shiro placed a calm hand on his shoulder and stood himself.

"I got this."

Renji clenched his jaw and watched worriedly as the albino followed after his brother.

"The hell was that about?" Ikkaku wondered aloud.

"I suppose that's his business isn't it?" the tattooed male responded without really thinking. _What's going on with you, Ichigo?_

Shiro half jogged to finally catch up with Ichigo in the middle of the main courtyard, placing a pale hand on his shoulder gently. "Aibou."

Ichigo halted his steps, scrubbing his hands over his face as he swiveled around to face his brother. "_Three million people_, Shiro!" he shrieked. "I might as well have given the Espada our location in a fucking text message! What if they-!"

"Aibou!" Ichigo's mouth snapped shut when Shiro snatched him by the shoulders roughly. "They ain't gonna find us!"

"But the video-"

"It ain't like YouTube videos have location stamps!"

"They aren't just some average street gang, Shiro!" the redhead shouted. "They'll find a way! And Kami knows what'll happen if they do."

Shiro sighed heavily and loosened his grip. "If yer seriously worried, why don' ya jus' talk ta Grimmjow about it?"

"Grimmjow? Why?"

"His family's kinda a big deal, right? Maybe he's got some connections er somethin'."

Ichigo considered for a moment before nodding hopefully. "Maybe you're right. Let me call him really quick." Fishing his phone from his pocket, he speedily dialed the number and pressed the device to his ear, fighting the urge to roll his eyes when Shiro leaned in to listen.

_Nosey bastard. He swears he'll understand the conversation._

"Hey, Ichi," came the smooth baritone that sent chills up his spine.

"Um, hey, Grimm," he began shakily. "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked sternly, now on high alert. "Who's ass do I gotta kick?"

"What? Nobody, dumbass," Ichigo laughed involuntarily. "Remember that fight we got into at the station?"

"Fuck yeah, I got a scar on my hand to remind me. Why?"

"Well, uh, somebody recorded the whole thing and now the video's gone viral."

There was a long pause on the other end. "Oh shit," his roommate responded, completely dumbfounded. "That don't sound too good."

"Yeah and, uh," Ichigo tried fruitlessly to fight the nerves consuming him and still couldn't stop his voice from shaking. "If I tell you something, you can't ask any questions about it, okay?"

"Alright. Tell me."

"Okay, uh," the redhead cleared his throat, "there's some really bad people looking for my family and if they see that video and find out where we are they'll...they'll-"

"I'll take care of it."

Ichigo paused, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "That's it? You really aren't going to ask questions?"

"If you wanted me to know you would tell me, Ichi," Grimmjow responded smoothly. "But I got your back. Nothing's gonna happen to you or your family, not on my watch. Understand?"

Ichigo released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and his cheeks reddened slightly at the man's promise. "Thank you, Grimm."

"Anytime. I'll see you sixth period, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you then."

The line went dead and Shiro watched Ichigo expectantly, waiting for him to speak. "That sounded like it went well," he commented offhandedly.

"Grimmjow said he'll take care of it," Ichigo informed, unable to help the warm smile on his face.

"Ya feel better now?"

"Yeah, a lot better."

* * *

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched his father stare blankly at his office computer screen. He was currently viewing the video that had Ichigo all riled up and quite frankly the man was too calm for the blunette's liking.

_I'm surprised he hasn't had a fucking stroke by now_, he thought to himself.

Finally, Aizen leaned back in his chair and narrowed his eyes just the slightest bit. "It would seem you have been extremely irresponsible, Grimmjow."

Said man was taken aback by his father's apathetic response and was immediately on the defensive. "I'm sorry, was that before or after I saved Ichigo's life?"

"Do not try to fool me into thinking that this was some selfless act to save an innocent boy's life," Aizen spat harshly. "I know you, son, and _this_," he emphasized as he pointed towards the computer screen, "was vengeful. You were not just trying to protect your friends, you wanted to _hurt_ that man."

"And so what if I did?" Grimmjow challenged. "He came at Ichigo with a damn knife! That's more than enough reason to wanna do some damage."

"You could've killed him."

"Che. The piece of shit's probably down a few teeth but he's still breathing."

"Grimmjow!" The burly man fell silent. "This is not the first time I've had to remind you that you have a reputation to uphold."

"You mean I have _your_ reputation to uphold."

"You cannot just go around beating people half to death, even if they deserve it. We're lucky the media hasn't gotten a hold of this yet!"

"And they won't," Grimmjow responded gruffly. "You can make this disappear, can't you?"

Aizen clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. "It will be gone by tomorrow."

"Great. Then we're done here," Grimmjow said in a rush as he jumped to his feet. He was almost out the door before his father's words gripped him like a vice and he halted in his tracks.

"I'm beginning to think this boy is more trouble than he's worth."

The blunette turned back to Aizen with narrowed eyes and an uplifted brow, trying his best to calm himself before opening his mouth. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Aizen placed his elbows on his desk and knitted his fingers together thoughtfully. "Unohana tells me he refuses to participate in his vocals class."

"You've been keeping tabs on him?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"Nevermind that," Aizen replied nonchalantly. "The board is beginning to question my intentions on bringing him here."

"I'm telling you he's got what it takes, Dad. He's just shy."

"I will not look like a fool in front of my subordinates because your friend is 'shy'."

"Pardon me, but I have little control over how you look to your subordinates," Grimmjow snapped.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is becoming a problem for me, Grimmjow. I would advise you to fix it before I am forced to do it myself."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw angrily and fisted his hands at his sides. Several curses wanted to come tumbling past his lips, but deep down he knew there was no arging with is father, so finally, he stormed out of the office with dozens more worries than when he'd entered.

Aizen stared after his son sadly and scrubbed a hand over his face in an uncharacteristic show of stress, picking up his phone from his desk and dialing a number he hadn't used in years. The phone seemed to ring and ring for ages before a familiar voice finally answered.

"Isshin Kurosaki speaking."

"Isshin, it's Sosuke," the head director began with a deep sigh. "I believe we may have a problem."

* * *

**There it is folks! I'll be back with another update ASAP but review and let me know what you think! Any predictions? Assumptions? I'd love to hear them! Until next time~**

****Chikusho, kuso = oh shit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Shadow of a Doubt

Ichigo fiddled with the collar of his stark white button up nervously, trying to distract himself by focusing on the blaring music drumming in his ears even from outside the club. Of course it didn't work, so he rolled his sleeves to his elbows, pulled at the hem of his open black vest, tucked his hands into the pockets of his tight blue skinny jeans, anything to keep himself occupied. He dropped his head and stared down at his all white, high top Nikes as he huffed a deep sigh.

_Why the hell am I so nervous?_

"Oh, Ichigoooo," came Shinji's sing song voice from his side, "here comes McDreamy~"

_Right, that's why._

Ever since Nel had informed he and his friends that Grimmjow would be joining them that night, he'd been a heaping pile of anxiety and nerves for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain. He quite literally saw the man every single day and yet each time was like the first. His heart pounded, his stomach fluttered, and occasionally the man would give him one of those sultry looks that made his jeans tighten uncomfortably. Just the thought of it made his cheeks redden the slightest bit and he shook his head as he finally lifted his eyes from the floor to meet with icy blue.

_Ho...ly...shit._

Grimmjow approached the group with Nel and a few of her friends at his side, though with the way he eyed Ichigo it seemed he'd forgotten anyone else was present. His hands were tucked casually in the pockets of his white jeans, his crisp, tan Timberland's fresh out the box, and he sported a black, short sleeve graphic tee which did nothing to hide is sculpted body.

_Jeez, he might as well have shown up shirtless_, Ichigo thought exasperatedly.

When Ichigo spotted a bright glimmer out of the corner of his eye, his gaze fell to an expensive looking watch adorning Grimmjow's wrist and only then noticed a matching silver chain around his neck.

_He certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he?_

"Fancy meeting you here," Grimmjow drawled sarcastically as he took his usual place at Ichigo's side, only then noticing Renji looming at his back. "Abarai," he greeted, unable to help the disdain in his voice.

"Jeagerjaques," the crimson haired male shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Now, now children," Nel intervened smoothly, "we're all here to have a good time, so can we all be civil for just one night?" Both men merely scoffed in response and Nel rolled her eyes, deciding to simply let it be and greeted Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shiro warmly. She furrowed her brow slightly when she spotted Shinji and stepped a bit closer, analyzing him. "You look familiar. I'm pretty sure you're not a student at Las Noches, but I swear I've seen you."

"I'm not," Shinji informed. "I just pop in during lunch sometimes to hang out with my favorite twins," he added as he hooked his arms around Ichigo and Shiro's shoulders.

"You know, the cafeteria is supposed to be off limits to non students."

"Rules are meant to be broken," Shinji replied simply with a shrug of his lithe shoulders.

Nel smiled wide then. "I think I like you," she grinned as she outstretched her hand. "I'm Nel by the way."

"Shinji," the blonde smiled back with a delicate shake of her hand. "And might I say you are _slaying_ in that outfit, hunny."

"Oh, thank you!" Nel beamed with a flip of her curled locks. "I was just going to say the same to you!"

The two linked arms and began leading the way towards the club entrance, excitedly discussing where they'd each bought their outfits as the rest of the group followed. When Grimmjow noticed Renji still lingering behind Ichigo, he placed a large hand on the small of his back possessively and glared over his shoulder as he led the boy towards the club. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd done it, but the satisfying look of pure hatred the burly man sent back at him was reason enough in his book.

The bouncer allowed the group to pass without question and they were quickly directed to the VIP tables where a staff member was already waiting to take their drink orders. "So what are we having guys?" Nel asked. "First round is on me."

Ichigo sat confused and slightly wide eyed as everyone began calling out names of drinks he had never even heard of, suddenly feeling like the baby of the group despite some being his age.

"Shiro and I would both like a Red Headed Slut, please," Yumichika told the waiter.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach," Shinji grinned.

"Just a Bud Light for me, please," Renji cut in.

"I second that," Ikkaku added gruffly.

"I'll have a Kamikaze," Shuuhei said.

"We'll all have Margaritas," Nel began sweetly, gesturing between herself and her friends. "Do you know what you want, Ichigo?"

When all eyes turned to him, the redhead stared down at the table awkwardly and began fiddling with his hands. "Oh...um-" He stopped when he felt a gentle hand on his knee under the table and lifted his chocolate brown eyes to Grimmjow as the man leaned towards the waiter to give their order.

"I'll have a Jack and Coke and he'll have a Mojito. That should be everything for now," he said smoothly.

"Coming right up, Mr. Jeagerjaques," the waiter responded with a bow before taking his leave.

Ichigo breathed an inward sigh of relief and smiled warmly at the bluenette beside him. "Thanks, Grimm."

"Don't mention it," he replied quietly. "I got your back, remember?"

Ichigo's smile only grew and conversation quickly picked up amongst the group, all of them nearly shouting over the music blaring throughout the club. Their drinks arrived in just minutes and were downed nearly as quickly, then soon enough it was becoming obvious who could take their liquor and who couldn't.

"This was such a great idea!" Nel exclaimed, cheeks slightly pink with intoxication. "I think a couple shots of tequila and I'll be ready to hit the dance floor. Oh, waiter!"

"Better slow down, Nel," Grimmjow teased, "you're gonna get fucked up otherwise."

"For your information, we are _all_ getting fucked up tonight." She then turned to the waiter with another sweet smile. "Two shots of tequila for each of us please."

"Oh my," Yumichika chuckled.

"It ain't a party until you bust out the tequila!" Shuuhei hollered as the waiter returned with their shots.

"Alright!" Nel cheered as she stood and leaned over the table, distributing everyone's shots. She lifted her first shot in the air and gave a pointed look to Grimmjow and Ichigo, a devious smirk on her face. "Here's to new beginnings."

"Shit, I'll drink ta that," Shiro called out as the group downed their drinks.

Ichigo slammed his glass back down on the table and coughed, waving a hand in front of his face at the taste. "God, that's awful!" he grimaced.

"Ugh, I know right!" Shinji shouted into his ear. "Have another one!"

The group took their second shots quickly and if Ichigo wasn't already drunk beforehand, he certainly was then. "Do you guys wanna dance?" he shouted.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Nel laughed as she shooed everyone out of the booth and towards the dance floor.

The place was filled to the brim with hot, sweating bodies grinding drunkenly against each other, consumed by the heavy beat of the music and lost to the world around them. Women were dressed in skimpy clothing and high heels they could barely stand in, while men adorned themselves in expensive looking jewelry and accessories with hopes of leaving with a woman on his arm. It all mattered little to Ichigo as he approached the center of the dance floor, surrounded by his friends and recognizing the beat to one of his favorite songs begin to pour through the speakers.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Nel shrieked.

Ichigo was very much in the same state of excitement and began singing the song at the top of his lungs without a care of who might hear him.

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

_'Cause I'm, missin' more than just your body_

_Is it too late now to say sorry?_

_Yeah i know-o-oh that I let you down_

_Is it too late to say sorry now?_

Ichigo danced to his heart's content, unable to ignore the way Grimmjow laughed heartily at his repeated pleas of "I'm sorry" throughout the song. The redhead couldn't help but laugh with him and soon enough they were both screaming the lyrics dramatically with their hands over their chests, gesturing wildly as if they were Bieber himself. Intoxicated or not, it was in that moment Ichigo realized how comfortable he was in Grimmjow's presence. Even Shinji hardly ever saw this wild and uncaring side of him, yet with Grimmjow...it all felt so simple. It felt...

_Perfect._

As the song came to an end and began transitioning to the next, Grimmjow suddenly had an arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling him closer and lowering his lips to the boy's ear. "I'm gonna go to the bar and get another drink. You want anything?"

Even though Ichigo knew nothing that had just come out of Grimmjow's mouth was sexual, his body reacted as if it was and he found himself resisting the urge to shiver at the man's hot breath in his ear. "You know what, I probably shouldn't," he finally responded.

Grimmjow chuckled and shook his head a bit. "I'll be back in a minute then."

With that, the man was headed towards the bar and Ichigo spent just a moment staring after him longingly before Renji was suddenly blocking his view, dancing drunkenly until the redhead laughed and finally joined him.

"Lemme get another Jack and Coke," Grimmjow called to the bartender as he took his seat, not noticing two girls watching him from the other end of the bar.

"Hey, Loly, look who's here."

Black pigtails swiveled as the girl gazed down the bar and she grinned excitedly. "You think I should go talk to him?"

"Not without a plan. You know what an ass he can be sometimes."

"Then what would you suggest, Menoly?"

The green eyed girl pursed her lips and thought for a moment, shaking her head as she did so. "I'm not sure."

The two girls watched Grimmjow for a long moment as he spun around to face the dance floor, drink in hand, when suddenly his face dropped and his grip visibly tightened on his glass. Confused, the girls flicked their eyes to the dance floor, searching for the target of Grimmjow's murderous glare and Menoly's jaw dropped slightly. "Is that Ichigo?"

"Yeah, with Renji Abarai _all over him_," Loly replied with equal shock. "What the hell?"

"Grimmjow seems to be wondering the same thing," Menoly commented as she took another swig of her drink. "Damn, he looks _pissed_."

"I know right," Loly said mostly to herself. "Wait, now's my chance isn't it?"

"Definitely," her best friend replied with a devious grin. "You know how Grimmjow likes to take out his anger. I mean, when he's not kicking someone's ass."

"You really are a genius, Menoly," Loly smirked. "And it just so happens I always carry a Magnum on me," she added as she produced a condom from her bra.

"That's my girl," the blonde beamed excitedly before pausing, a sudden thought striking her. "Hold on, I have a question."

"Well, spit it out."

"Grimmjow doesn't have an STD or something, does he?"

"What the hell? Of course not!"

"Then why do you use condoms every time you sleep with him?"

"So I don't get pregnant, dumbass!" Loly shouted exasperatedly. "Jesus, didn't you take sex ed in middle school?"

"Of course I did," Menoly replied with a roll of her eyes. "What I'm asking is, why wouldn't you want to have Grimmjow's kid?"

Loly gave the blonde a narrow eyed look then. "Just what are you getting at?"

Menoly sighed as if the answer was obvious. "Grimmjow comes from an old fashioned family, Loly. If he ever got you pregnant, even by accident, he would make sure you're taken care of. Hell, I'd be surprised if his father didn't force him into marriage to protect their reputation," the blonde finally concluded with a laugh.

"He would never have sex with me without a condom."

"Look, if you had the opportunity to have Grimmjow's child, would you do it?" Loly nodded without hesitation. "Well in that case," Menoly began as she snatched the Magnum from Loly's grasp, "if the condom just so happened to be defective," she sang as she pulled a pin from her hair, "it wouldn't be anyone's fault if you got pregnant," she said with finality as she shoved the pin through the center of the rubber.

Loly's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she stared in shock. "This is crazy!" she bellowed.

"Just crazy enough to work," Menoly responded with a devilish gleam in her emerald eyes.

Loly bit her lip and looked between her best friend and the Magnum for several seconds, contemplating the pros and cons before snatching the condom with a muttered, "Fuck it." She jumped off her stool and crossed the length of the bar before casually taking a seat beside her ex, facing the dance floor as he was. "Hey, Grimmjow," she greeted.

The bluenette barely spared her a glance before taking another swig of his drink and zeroing back in on Ichigo. "Can I help you?" he sneered.

Loly fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Nope, just wanted to say hello," she instead replied sweetly, turning her head and receiving an encouraging nod from Menoly. She took a deep breath. "So how long have Ichigo and Renji been together?" she asked as casually as she could.

"They're not," Grimmjow snapped, finally turning hard eyes in her direction.

"Really? Could've fooled me," she shrugged, fighting the urge to grin victoriously at the glimmer of doubt in Grimmjow's eyes as they flicked back to Ichigo. "I actually thought the two of you were a thing. Kinda messed up to see him all over Renji, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled.

"Hey, I'm just saying," she insisted, "I don't think you deserve that."

Grimmjow gave her a narrow eyed expression then. "The fuck do you want, Loly?"

"I don't want anything from you, Grimmjow. I just know how frustrating it is having unrequited feelings for someone." When those hypnotic blue eyes fell to the floor with the tiniest hint of sadness in them, Loly almost felt sorry for manipulating him. Almost. "I can help you work out some of that frustration, if you like."

Grimmjow clenched his jaw and arched a slim blue brow, twirling his glass thoughtfully. He knew Loly was trying to fuck with his head, but frankly he was just too drunk to fight it. "You got a rubber?"

"You know I always do."

Tossing back the last of his drink, he grimaced and grabbed Loly by the arm roughly as he stood. "Then let's make it quick."

Menoly smiled from ear to ear as she watched her best friend being led to one of the club's private rooms, nearly bouncing on her heels in excitement. Gulping down a quick victory shot, the blonde danced her way through the crowd of gyrating bodies and began singing the lyrics to the song she hadn't noticed was playing up until that moment.

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Li-li-li-li-like a red nose_

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Like a, like a, like a red nose_

Meanwhile, Ichigo was completely lost in the music, bent over at the waist and performing a lewd imitation of what most of the women around him were doing and too drunk to care that it was Renji flush against his backside. The burly man had a firm grip on his hips as they rolled and bounced with the beat of the song and though Ichigo knew he was having a great time, there was a small voice in the back of his head reminding him that it wasn't Renji's touch he craved. Whatever it was he was doing, he seemed to be doing it well as he heard several voices whooping and hollering around him. Ego beginning to inflate a bit, Ichigo placed both hands on his knees and moved faster, only eliciting even louder cat calls and cheers from the crowd.

"Ichigo can twerk?!" Nel shouted in Shinji's ear.

"Get him drunk enough and you bet your ass he can!"

The blonde abruptly leapt forward and snatched Ichigo by the arm, yanking him towards one of many raised platforms scattered on the floor where dancers usually performed. He leapt onto the platform with ease and pulled his best friend with him, urging the redhead to dance despite the many eyes on them. Ichigo merely smiled stupidly to himself and continued dancing carelessly, pausing when a slower, more sensual beat began drumming in his ears. He bit his lip and rolled his body with each note, lifting his shirt just enough to tease the crowd and relishing in the eruption of excitement which followed.

"You're such a slut when you're drunk, Ichi!" Shinji laughed.

"Ugh, I know!" Ichigo cackled in return.

When Nel suddenly leapt on the platform with them, the three completely let loose, bouncing on their heels and whipping their hair to the music. Ichigo threaded his fingers through the roots of his vibrant locks and began winding his hips, smiling down at his brother who cupped his hands around his mouth and cheered him on. However, when he spotted striking blue out of the corner of his eye, he turned and slowly found all movement in his body coming to a halt and a tightness forming in his chest that he couldn't name. When Nel noticed Ichigo staring off into the distance, she followed his eyes and her jaw fell slightly at what she found.

_You've got to be kidding me._

There was her brother, stepping out of a private room with his hair completely disheveled and followed by a girl in much the same state. Nel quickly recognized the girl as Grimmjow's ex and grimaced as she watched her pull down her skirt and adjust her bosom as she exited the room. Loly then turned to Grimmjow with a sultry look in her eyes, tracing her fingers over the man's broad chest and saying something dirty just by the looks of it. When the girl got on her toes and began leaning forward, Nel's eyes went wide and she shook her head, cursing mentally.

_Don't do it, Grimmjow. Don't you dare-_

The green haired girl shut her eyes in defeat when Loly pressed her lips to Grimmjow's and, though without much enthusiasm, the bluenette returned the gesture.

Ichigo turned away sharply and crouched down in front of Renji, leaning towards him as he struggled to talk over the music and keep his voice from trembling. "Senpai, would you mind getting me another drink?"

"Sure, what'll it be?"

"Gimme the strongest shit they got," the redhead instructed, rising to his feet and going right back to dancing provocatively at Shinji's side. He only vaguely registered Nel leaping off the platform and storming towards the back of the club before loosely wrapping his arms around Shinji's shoulders and swaying his hips.

Nel was so furious she was surprised there wasn't steam blowing out of her ears and she roughly snatched her brother by his large bicep as he approached the bar. "What the hell, Grimmjow!"

The bluenette turned sharply and gave her a narrow eyed glare. "Is there a fuckin' problem?"

"Yes there's a problem!" she screamed. "I brought you here to hook up with Ichigo! Not your damn ex!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and turned to the bar, tossing back another shot. "Maybe you should've minded your damn business."

"Maybe you should stop man whoring around and finally recognize somebody that's good for you!" Her brother shot her a wide eyed look then. "God, do you know how frustrating it is watch you go around screwing all these women who don't give a damn about you?!"

"Well, to be fair, I don't give a damn about them either," Grimmjow replied smugly.

"That's not the point! These chicks don't want anything but your damn money, Grimmjow! Ichigo actually _cares_ about you, and you fucking ruined everything!"

The bluenette stared after her in bewilderment as she stormed back towards the dance floor and had to force his mouth shut when his jaw nearly hit the bar top. Nel hardly ever cursed and when she did, she meant business, and that fact alone had Grimmjow feeling extremely guilty. He knew he hadn't technically done anything wrong but seeing that he'd upset his little sister so much suddenly killed his mood and had him pushing away his next drink. He figured since he was already too drunk to really comprehend Nel's words, he'd had enough.

* * *

Ichigo stumbled from the club entrance with Shiro's arm slung around his shoulders, the two of them giggling stupidly for reasons neither of them really understood.

"Ya fuckin' killed it t'night, aibou," Shiro slurred. "I ain't even know ya danced like tha'."

"It would seem I'm a man of many talents," Ichigo laughed. "Kami, is th' world spinnin' or s'it jus' me?" he drawled.

Renji suddenly approached from behind and caught his arm when the redhead tripped and nearly face planted on the sidewalk. "I think ya might'a had one too many, Ichigo."

"Shut up, senpai, yer jus' as shitfaced as I am," Ichigo giggled as he leaned against his side for support.

"At least I'm not slurring," Renji shot back, before staring at the ground pensively and finishing with a mumbled, "Well not really."

The rest of the group followed behind with equal lack of balance and coordination, all but Grimmjow and Nel who appeared the least drunk of them all. Nel carried her six inch stilettos in hand and strolled down the sidewalk barefoot, arms crossed and jaw clenched angrily.

"I still can't believe what you did," she said low enough so only her brother could hear.

Grimmjow fought the urge to roll his eyes and huffed a deep breath. "Why are you so pissed about it?" When a sudden pain shot up his arm, his hand flew over the tender flesh and he glared accusingly at his sister. "Ow! That's gonna bruise, ya brat!"

"_Ichigo saw you_, dumbass!" she hissed. "Why do you think he got so shitfaced?!"

Slim blue brows furrowed and cerulean eyes stared blankly for several seconds. "Why would he-"

"I swear to God, Grimmjow, if you ask me why he would care, the next punch is going to your face." She watched her brother sigh in defeat and scrub a large hand over his face, suddenly wearing an expression Nel didn't recognize. "How much longer are you going to deny that you two have feelings for each other?" she asked gently, giving Grimmjow a sympathetic look when sad, guilt-ridden eyes met hers.

Grimmjow turned sharply when he suddenly heard Ichigo singing loudly into the night, his arms flailing dramatically as Shiro and Shinji joined him. It was a Japanese tune that, as it seemed, only the three of them knew and they didn't seem to mind at all. Drunk as they were, they didn't sound half bad and the rest of the group couldn't help but chuckle at their dramatic performance. When Ichigo accidently stumbled into the street, he spun as if it was intentional and giggled when he realized he wasn't fooling anyone. Moments later, everyone was nearly on the floor laughing as Ichigo danced and sang in the street as if he was in a Broadway musical and soon enough, even the redhead couldn't take himself seriously.

He threw his head back and cackled wildly into the air, so loudly that he almost missed the sound of tires screeching as they turned sharply down an intersection and whirled on his heel when he realized the sound was at his back. And when he was suddenly consumed by blinding white light, he knew the vehicle was too close to avoid impact and instinctually ducked his head into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut. He only vaguely registered his friends screaming his name before he sucked in a sharp breath and the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass filled his ear drums.

* * *

_Grimmjow wandered the streets of Karakura nostalgically, vibrant blue locks tucked securely into a baseball cap and black hood pulled tightly over it. The last thing he needed was for someone to recognize him, especially in territory he'd sworn to himself to never return, but something in his gut told him he needed to come back one last time. Perhaps for one final bit of closure._

Che, as if,_ he mentally scoffed._

_Before he realized it, his feet had carried him to a small park that was all too familiar, children frolicking about and parents watching them with smiles on their faces. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made a beeline for the large cherry blossom tree at the edge of the park, dropping into the thick green grass and leaning against the bark of the tree. His head fell back and he allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he inhaled the crisp spring air and the sweet smell of flowers which had brought him so much comfort years before. This was where he'd always come to escape, the one place where no pain or suffering could ever reach him._

_The one place _they_ could never find him._

_"Kurosaki-san!"_

_Grimmjow finally lifted his head and opened his eyes just in time to see a young girl racing past him, followed by several other small children calling out the same name. He lifted a brow as he traced back towards the object of their attention, finding glaringly bright heads of orange and white hair turned away from him. It was the white haired one who glanced over his shoulder first, grinning widely at the small hoard of children racing towards them. Quite frankly, Grimmjow couldn't discern why they weren't running _away_ from the guy. If you asked him, the dude was down right creepy. It was only when the redhead turned on his heel that Grimmjow found himself doing a double take, eyes wide and jaw slackening a bit._

Ho...ly...shit.

_Chocolate brown eyes regarded each child warmly as the man lowered himself to their level, beaming white smile seeming to light up the whole park and igniting a feeling in Grimmjow's chest that he couldn't name if he tried. The sun's golden rays reflected brilliantly of the boy's bright orange locks, kissing his tan skin and almost seeming to give him an iridescent glow. Without realizing it, Grimmjow found himself rising from his perch under the tree and taking a few steps closer, as if drawn to him._

Beautiful.

_When the children suddenly began spouting words that Grimmjow couldn't understand, he carefully analyzed the boy's body language on instinct and found that though he seemed nervous, he nodded as if to fulfil the children's request. It was only then the bluenette noticed that the redhead's albino double carried a guitar case on his back as he brought it forward and strolled a short ways to a park bench, gesturing the children to follow. Curiosity peaked, Grimmjow took a few more steps closer, making sure to stay out of sight, as the children gathered excitedly around the bench and plopped onto the grass. The twins sat side by side and as the albino carefully extracted his guitar from its case, giving his brother a reassuring glance, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk to himself._

No way.

_The snowy haired teen began strumming a slow tune on his guitar and Grimmjow took note of the way the children lit up, as if they recognized it, and crossed his arms warily. When the albino's redheaded counterpart finally opened his mouth and began to sing, Grimmjow found his eyes fluttering shut and a smile pulling at his lips as the sound filled his ears._

No fucking way.

_The boy's voice was downright angelic, unlike any sound that Grimmjow had ever had the pleasure of hearing and suddenly his mind began to wander to a conversation he'd had with Nel after his most recent fling._

"One day you're going to find someone special, Grimmjow,"_ she'd said._

_The bluenette opened his eyes once more and watched the redhead carefully, almost as if he was trying to memorize every gorgeous feature._

"And when you meet that person, a part of you will just know, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

_Grimmjow subconsciously raised a hand to his chest, surprised to find his heart racing, but quickly realized it was because the young boy's voice had touched something deep inside him._

"When you finally get that feeling, you have to protect it."

_Grimmjow tilted his head slightly and pinned the redhead with an intense stare as his song came to an end, the park children clapping and cheering happily._

_"Arigato, Kurosaki-san!" a young girl squealed._

_"Kurosaki," Grimmjow repeated softly, enjoying how the name rolled off his tongue._

"That feeling will be unlike anything you've ever felt before, Grimm. Promise me you'll fight for it."

_The burly man tucked his hands into his pockets and reluctantly turned away from the scene, gears beginning to turn in his head as he smiled minutely to himself._

_"I promise, Neliel."_

* * *

Ichigo's heart was drumming in his ears and every muscle in his body burned as they clenched in unison. His eyes were shut so tightly he wasn't sure if they'd open again and he found himself holding his breath until his lungs screamed in protest. It wasn't until he noticed the continuous blare of a car horn that he finally lifted his head from the crook of his arm, eyes widening exponentially at what he found.

_No fucking way._

There, a mere few feet away from him, was Grimmjow, both hands planted firmly on the mangled hood of a black pickup truck and breathing heavily as if he'd just run a marathon.

_Did he just...stop a car with his bare hands?_

Still looking like a deer caught in headlights, Ichigo stared wide eyed and slack jawed as the man slowly straightened his back, bringing his arms to his sides and flexing his fingers as he did so. When he finally turned to face the redhead, Ichigo released the breath he'd forgotten he was holding and took a tentative step closer. "H-How did you...?" When a large hand cupped the back of his neck and his roommates thumb rested along his jawline, he felt his whole body relax into the touch and all his panic quickly washed away.

"Are you hurt?"

Unable to form words, the redhead simply shook his head dumbly before Grimmjow turned back towards the pick up, heading straight for the driver side door.

All the while their friends were in equal states of shock, Shuuhei with both hands threaded through his hair as if to keep his head from spinning. "Did anyone even see him _move_?!" he exclaimed.

No one had the chance to answer before Grimmjow abruptly ripped open the car door, roughly snatching the driver by his collar and dragging him out into the street, roaring obscenities at him.

"Eyes on the road next time, jackass!" he bellowed, shoving the man a bit. "Someone could've been seriously hurt!"

"I ain't did nothin'," the man replied nonchalantly, waving Grimmjow off. He then rounded his truck and groaned slightly, throwing his hands in the air with annoyance. "Ah man, look what ya did to my truck," he wined.

Grimmjow was completely taken aback by his care free response and gave Ichigo an incredulous look, jabbing a finger in the driver's direction. "Is he fuckin' serious?" he asked, mostly to himself. "Hey, asshole!" he snapped, snatching the man by the shoulder angrily and spinning him around. "Did you hear what I said? You almost ran him the fuck over!"

"He's fine, ain't he?"

Grimmjow blanched and just as he opened his mouth to speak, he paused and leaned forward a bit, sniffing the air as he went. "Is that alcohol on your breath?" he growled lowly, grabbing the man's collar once more. "Are you fucking _drunk_?"

"It was jus' a few beers," the man drawled, unknowingly sending Grimmjow into a blinding rage.

"You son of a bitch!" the burly man roared, slamming his fist into the man's jaw and watching him tumble to the ground. "You tellin' me you almost killed someone I care about because you're too stupid to call a fuckin' cab?!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried as he watched his roommate's fist connect with the driver's nose, blood splattering over the pavement.

When the bluenette's brutal attack continued on, the rest of the group leapt into action and Renji raced into the street, hooking his arms under Grimmjow's and pulling with all his might. When the man barely moved an inch, the crimson haired male went wide eyed and panic began to set in.

_Jesus, who is this guy, fucking Hercules?!_ he thought exasperatedly. "A little help here!" he called over his shoulder to anyone who was listening.

Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Yumichika all jumped to his aid, the four of them hardly able to pull Grimmjow out of arms reach from the man who was now a bloodied heap in the road, nearly unconscious. Nel, Shinji, and Shiro rushed to Ichigo's side, fussing over injuries that he frankly hadn't even sustained and asking questions that the redhead could hardly hear as his focus was trained so intensely on Grimmjow.

"Get the fuck off me!" the man bellowed, his face twisted in rage. "I'll kill you, you cock sucking piece of shit!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo tried again, to no avail.

"LET ME GO!"

Ichigo raced forward then, ignoring the protests of Shiro and Shinji and placed himself between his roommate and the bloodied man on the ground. "GRIMMJOW!" It was only when Ichigo placed both hands on the bluenette's cheeks that the man seemed to calm down and stop trying to fight the four men restraining him. "Look at me," Ichigo began gently, his voice nearly a whisper, "I'm _fine_. There's not a scratch on me."

Anger still evident in his piercing blue eyes, Grimmjow shook his head stiffly. "He almost killed you, Ichigo!"

"But I'm still here," the redhead responded simply, gently stroking a prominent cheek bone with his thumb.

"That's not the point!" Grimmjow snapped without much heat. "What the hell would I have done if-!" The bluenette suddenly stopped himself, clenching his jaw when the words refused to leave his mouth, but tried once more. "What would I do if..."

_Why can't I fucking say it?_ he mentally cursed.

"Let's just go," he muttered instead, shrugging off the hands that had been restraining him and storming down the street without another word.

The rest of the group stared after him blankly before looking between each other, as if seeking answers, and Nel sighed heavily with a shake of her head. She approached the middle aged man lying in the street with disdain clearly written on her face and dropped a wad of cash at her feet. "Here's money for a cab. I suggest you take a trip to the doctor's and see if they can do something about your face." And with that, she was off to follow after Grimmjow, silently instructing the rest of the group to do the same.

Shinji shook his head at the whole ordeal and when he took a step forward to follow after the rest of the group, he was stopped by a stark white hand to his chest. Arching a brow and flipping his hair in Shiro's direction, he asked, "What's up, Shiro?" At the wide eyed and faraway look on the albino's face, the blonde began to worry. "Shiro?"

"I've only seen very few men with that kind of strength and fighting technique," he said blankly, completely dropping his usual slang.

"Yeah? And?"

Shiro shook his head slightly, finally turning to the blonde with his lighting yellow eyes filled with a mix of unnamable emotions. Swallowing thickly, he nearly whispered, "Every one of those men were top ranking Espada."

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn! There it is folks! Leave your thoughts and predictions in the reviews and we'll see who's on the right track!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Sorry by Justin Bieber**

**Red Nose by Sage the Gemini**

**Until next time! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Falling

Aizen rubbed his temples and leaned over his desk in an uncharacteristic show of agitation, sighing heavily through his nose and fighting the urge to strangle his children. Finally lifting his head, he drummed his fingers against his mahogony desk and glanced between his son and daughter, who were fidgeting in their seats uncomfortably at his blank stare. "So, let me get this straight," he began slowly, sounding much more calm than he felt. "You," he pointed to Nel, "invited a group of underage students to go out drinking, and you," he pointed to Grimmjow, "totaled a car with your bare hands and sent a man to the emergency room." The two siblings spared each other a quick glance before averting their eyes to the floor and nodding guiltily. Aizen shook his head and though he felt like breaking something, he kept cool. "I cannot even begin to fathom such nonsense."

"I just wanted everyone to have a good time," Nel replied defensively. "How was I supposed to know it would be such a disaster?"

"You know better than this, Neliel," her father replied sternly, making her go red with embarrassment.

"But-"

"What you did was illegal," he interrupted before turning his attention to Grimmjow. "And what you did was simply _insane_."

The burly man fought the urge to roll his eyes at that. "Is this gonna be a thing now? You lecturing me every time I save someone's life?" he asked sarcastically.

"You know that isn't the case," Aizen replied without missing a beat. "Your temper is out of control, son."

"My temper? This ain't about my damn temper!"

"Yes, it is, Grimm," Nel replied softly. "You didn't see your face that night. I have _never_ seen you so angry before."

"Well maybe that's because I've never had a friend almost killed by a drunk driver before," the bluenette snapped.

"Obviously it's more about Ichigo than the situation."

"Shut up, brat!"

"I am not sure I understand," their father intervened. "Why is it about Ichigo?"

"It's nothing, Dad."

"Just that Grimmjow's never been quite so attached to someone before."

"God dammit, Nel!" her brother growled. "Why do you gotta have such a big mouth?!"

"I'm afraid I still do not follow," Aizen said cluelessly.

Just as Nel opened her mouth for what was bound to be another snarky comment, Grimmjow pointed a finger at her accusingly, stopping her voice dead in her throat. "Now is not the time, Neliel," he said lowly, watching her jaw snap shut in response. "This isn't about Ichigo, it's about me."

"Well now I'm curious," Aizen pressed. "Why is this boy so important to you?"

"Didn't I just say we aren't discussing this?" Grimmjow asked exasperatedly.

"Son," Aizen began warily, "is there something you need to tell me?"

The bluenette paused, glancing between his father and sister with an uplifted brow. "What are you talking about?"

The chestnut haired man smoothed a hand over his tie uncomfortably and stood as he rounded his desk, crossing his arms when we stopped directly in front of Grimmjow. "Son," he began slowly, his expression unmoving, "forgive me for being forward, but I must ask... Are you gay?"

Grimmjow nearly choked on his own saliva and his eyes shot to the size of dinner plates. "_What_?!"

Nel's hand flew over her mouth at the question, although that did nothing to hide a muffled snicker. "I am...so sorry," she choked out as she fought the laugh threatening to erupt from her throat. "That is so not funny."

"What the hell kind of question-?!"

"It's quite alright, Grimmjow, I am not judging. I only ask that you are honest with me so that we can-"

"Jesus Christ, Dad, _no_! I'm not gay!"

Aizen stared blankly for several seconds before nodding his head slightly. "Oh. Well then my apologies." Grimmjow shook his head and lightly swatted a chuckling Nel at his side as their father cleared his throat awkwardly. "Have you had any other incidents recently? Any episodes?"

Grimmjow furrowed his brow at that. "Yeah, actually. Other than the fight at the subway station and the asshole outside the club, I ran out of my meds a while back and had a pretty bad one that Ichigo had to pull me out of. Then I did that creepy thing where I move too fast and it freaks people out," he added with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Am I the only one noticing that Ichigo is the common factor in all of these situations?" Nel asked.

Deep brown eyes widened just the slightest bit with a murmured, "Oh my."

"What?" the siblings asked in unison.

Aizen ran a hand over his slicked locks, turning away from the two and pacing towards the window. "I agree that the boy is a common factor," he began, "however, he is merely the object which triggers Grimmjow's emotional response, not the severity of his reactions. I had my suspicions, but I believe now it is safe to say that these occurrences have been caused by the Hogyoku. That is the only explanation."

Grimmjow chuckled mirthlessly and shook his head. "You're joking. You said the Hogyoku had become dormant," he spat. "It hasn't been active in years!"

"And yet here you are, totaling trucks and hospitalizing belligerent fools," Aizen replied smoothly. "I certainly never anticipated the drug to have such an effect. Your physical abilities have well exceeded the human norm and I am afraid you may become a danger not only to others but yourself as well."

"This doesn't make any damn sense!" Grimmjow snarled. "Other people have the Hogyoku in their system and yet I'm the only one this is happening to! Why?!"

"I am not sure."

Grimmjow leapt to his feet and slammed a fist against his father's desk. "That's not good enough!" he bellowed. "I need answers!"

"I cannot give you answers, Grimmjow, I can only provide theories," his father replied, finally turning to face him. "Your mother knew she was not an adequate candidate for the Hogyoku," at this, Grimmjow averted his eyes and clenched his fingers tightly, "but she begged me to save you, no matter the cost. You were the first subject to be born with the drug in their system so there was simply no way to predict how it would effect your growth. Officially, it was not even meant for civilian use, it was developed to provide the government with highly intelligent and powerful soldiers."

"But Nel was born with it too and she turned out fine!"

"That is incorrect. Nel was not given the Hogyoku until shortly after her birth when I made the decision to adopt her. Even then, it was only due to the fact that she had a congenital heart defect. She is also much better at controlling her emotions, which may be why you consider her to be 'just fine'."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" the bluenette snarled.

"Everyone after you was given a modified version of the drug, Grimmjow," Aizen continued, ignoring his son's question. "Presumably that is why you are the only one who cannot control your strength and speed, as well as the only one with a mental health condition." Aizen narrowed his eyes just a bit then. "Running with those hoodlums in Japan probably did not help matters."

"Dad!" Nel snapped, glancing between her wide eyed brother and smug faced father.

"It is merely an observation," Aizen responded, tone harsh but his expression stoic, "all that combat training must have made things much worse for you."

Grimmjow simply stared for several seconds before wordlessly turning his back and storming towards the door, slamming it harshly as he exited.

Nel nearly growled in frustration and leapt from her chair. "You said you'd never bring that up again!" At her father's silence she clenched her jaw and fought fruitlessly against the tears stinging her eyes. "How can you act like this is his fault when _you_ did this to him?! We would never have even been 'running with those hoodlums' if you'd been around for us, Dad!" she cried as she too stormed out of his office.

Stoic as he was when that door slammed shut for a second time, his chest tightened painfully and he sighed as he took hold of an oak frame on the edge of his desk. It was a photo of Grimmjow and Nel in elementary school, looking over their shoulders so as to show off their Spider-Man and Disney princess backpacks, smiling from ear to ear regardless of their missing teeth.

_Perhaps you are correct_, Aizen thought fleetingly as he sighed once more before turning back to his work.

* * *

Ichigo sat hunched in his desk, gazing out the window as usual, although with a slightly heavier air. It seemed all he could think about since that night at the club was Grimmjow kissing that girl, and yet every time the thought struck him the wound burned as if it was fresh. He knew Grimmjow's love life wasn't really his business, but for days he'd barely been able to look at the man and he was sure it hadn't gone unnoticed. The worst part was that his jealousy had forced him to truly come to terms with his feelings for Grimmjow. Reluctant as he was, he had to accept the fact that it was more than just a simple crush.

"Ichigo."

The redhead jumped slightly as he was snapped out of his trance and lifted a brow as he turned towards the shaggy haired boy he'd slowly found himself growing closer to. "What's up, T?"

"Did you hear Ms. Unohana? We're going to start song writing."

Ichigo perked up at that, turning towards the front of the room and suddenly paying much closer attention.

"Many of you may be intimidated by the idea of writing your own lyrics, but the trick is knowing what other people can relate to," Unohana began. "For example, what is the song usually about when you turn your radio on?"

"Fuckin' bitches and gettin' money?" a student called, causing the rest of the class to erupt into laughter.

Even Unohana couldn't help the small grin tugging at her lips, but she shook her head adamantly. "I'm talking about real music. I'm talking about that song you have on repeat after a bad day, the song that takes you back to a special moment every time you hear it. What is _that_ song usually about?"

"It's about love," T answered, surprising everyone including Ichigo.

"Correct, Mr. Zangetsu! The lyrics that people can relate to are about love. There are, of course, several different kinds of love. There is familial love, companionate love, and romantic love. Right now, for the purpose of this assignment, we're going to do a quick exercise on romantic love." Pausing for a moment, she glanced around the room with a sweet smile but a devious glint in her eye. "Mr. Kurosaki," she called, ignoring the boy's wide eyed look of panic, "how would you define romantic love?"

"Oh, um, I don't-"

"Come now, Mr. Kurosaki. If you won't let us hear you sing, the least you can do is let us hear you speak." At the several smug snickers circulating around the room, Ichigo shook his head and avertd his eyes to his desk. "I'd like you to dig deep, Ichigo. Tell me what it means to you."

The redhead sighed. "It's like..." He paused for several seconds, shutting his eyes and suddenly picturing cerulean orbs staring back at him. "It's like waking up from a dream and realizing that all the little things you thought were important are insignificant compared to meeting this person. Like everything in your life was just a series of tests meant to prepare you for this one moment."

Unohana nodded thoughtfully. "Go on, dear."

Ichigo bit his lip, eyes still screwed shut. "Every time you're with that person it's like everything bad about the world no longer exists, because somehow they make it all seem better. And then... Even on your worst days, when your soul is aching and you feel disconnected from everything, there's just something liberating about the fact that they're alive; that they breath. Because no matter how far you've fallen into darkness, there's still a glimmer of light in this person's eyes that gives you hope. It's funny, I never thought-" Eyes snapping open, Ichigo stopped himself when he realized he was going in too deep and cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly. "Anyway, um, that's what it means to me."

The entire class stared with equal looks of surprise and some nodded in appreciation, holding a new respect for the redhead. "Well, damn," one student said in awe, clapping his hands together.

"I agree," Unohana replied with a warm smile. "Excellent job, Mr. Kurosaki. Would anyone else like to add anything?"

"I think Ichigo about covered it," a girl in the front row sighed wistfully.

"Well then, I suppose we should move on."

As the lesson continued, Ichigo pressed a hand to his cheek so as to diminish to bright blush adorning it and T sent him a crooked grin at his obvious embarassment. "Sounds to me like you really know the feeling," he teased before turning back to his notes.

Ichigo stared at his profile for several seconds before shaking his head in denial. _Nah, no way,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Ichigo trudged his way through the dance room, freshly changed into a pair of sweats and a tank as he set aside his gym bag. He wasn't sure of his mood that day as he seemed to have a love hate relationship with the class and began stretching to work out his nerves. He'd finally started to relax when he glanced up from his spot on the hardwood floor and caught eyes with Grimmjow as he entered the room. The contact was brief, but even when Ichigo's eyes shot back to the floor at lighting speed, that simple glance was enough to tell that something had seriously upset his roommate. His expression seemed to be frozen in a hard scowl and his posture was stiff, but despite his aggressive demeanor, his eyes seemed sad. Ichigo sighed to himself as he got to his feet, already beginning to worry even though the two were hardly speaking at that point.

"Alright, everyone partner up!" Grimmjow called over the chatter as Madam Yoruichi seemed to be out sick that day.

As the class began to quiet, Nel approached Ichigo's side with a warm smile and patted a hand on his shoulder. "You ready, Ichigo?"

"You kidding? We've pretty much mastered this routine," the redhead grinned back.

As the class began their warm ups, Nel bit her lip and sent a descrete glance Ichigo's way. "So," she began, "how have you been?"

The redhead sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly what she really wanted to say. "No, Nel, you're brother and I still haven't discussed what happened at the club."

Nel whined childishly. "Ugh, but why? Shouldn't you just give him a chance to explain?"

"There's nothing to explain," Ichigo replied curtly. "It's none of my business who he's involved with and I'm sure the whole thing with the drunk driver was just an adrenaline rush."

"Why don't you just ask him instead of assuming?"

"Maybe because I don't want to know," Ichigo grumbled, mostly to himself.

Before Nel could respond, her brother's voice rang out harshly over the group and made her jolt slightly at his volume. "I hope you came prepared 'cause we're running through the whole damn thing today," he barked.

"That's a little wierd," Nel mumbled, "he usually runs through the steps a few more times before having us perform it."

"Well he's obviously not in a patient mood today," Ichigo whispered back.

"If I catch anyone screw it up, you're performing in front of the whole class until you get it right!"

Students began glancing between each other with looks of disbelief and confusion, murmuring questions that quite frankly no one knew the answers to. It was obvious to Ichigo that something was very off about Grimmjow that day, but even when he was in a shit mood he never took it out on his students. The strangest part was the pain hiding behind his smug and almost arrogant expression. Ichigo was sure he only saw it because of how well he knew the man, but it wasn't like he could pull him aside to discuss the matter in the middle of class. So he kept his mouth shut, taking his position at Nel's side as he carefully analyzed Grimmjow's movement when he approached the stereo system. He took a deep breath as the first few beats of Missy Elliot's "WTF" leaked through the speakers and bobbed his head, mentally calling out the counts as he sprang into action.

_The dance that you're doing is dumbbbb_

_How they do it where you from?_

_Stickin' out your tongueeee_

_Girl, but you know you're too young_

_A bunch of girls do it and the shit look funnnn_

_That's how they do it where we from_

_You know it don't start 'til oneeee_

_That's how they do it where they from_

Ichigo had to admit, although the routines had gradually become more difficult as the class progressed, he was getting damn good at this dance thing. He'd learned how to memorize the steps the first time Grimmjow demonstrated them and now it only took him a few tries to perfect the choreography. Even the burly man himself knew this about Ichigo, which was why the redhead was confused when he noticed Grimmjow eyeing him in particular as he paced through the throng of students, as if waiting for him to make a mistake. Ichigo simply ignored the man's intense stare made it a point to hit each step even harder, daring him to spot an imperfection.

_Seriously, what the hell is his problem today_, the redhead wondered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the student beside him fumble slightly before quickly gathering himself and picking up where he left off. The mistep was brief, he was sure if he blinked he would've missed it, but glancing up, he saw Grimmjow zero in on the poor kid, stomping towards him as he stopped the music with a small remote.

"Hanataro! Front of the class, now!" the bluenette snapped harshly.

The small black haired teen looked horrified as all eyes in the room turned to him, shaking visibly as he took a small step forward. Ichigo shook his head as he watched him make his way to the front of the room nervously, hanging his head when Grimmjow loomed over him.

"From the top," he practically spat in the boy's ear, aiming the tiny remote at the speaker and playing the song over.

Hanataro flinched slightly at Grimmjow's sharp tone (seriously, the kid was probably afraid of his own shadow), but nodded anyways and began running through the steps as told. Barely a few counts in, he stumbled under the pressure and deflated visibly.

"Again!" Grimmjow barked, ignoring the boy's obvious distress.

By the third time the bluenette had forced him to repeat the steps, Hanataro had tears welling in his eyes and Ichigo couldn't find it in himself to just sit back and watch. He could understand a bit of discipline, but this...this was simply humiliation and Ichigo had endured more than enough bullying in his lifetime to recognize it when he saw it. He marched forward angrily and placed himself between Grimmjow and Hanataro, fuming when his roommate had the audacity to look offended. "What the hell is your problem?!" the redhead yelled.

Grimmjow was appalled by Ichigo's outburst and stopped the music, puffing his chest and invading the redhead's space at the challenge. "I think I made it pretty clear what would happen if I caught anyone screwing up."

"He missed _one step_, Grimmjow. There's no need for you to make him do this when he already knows the routine!"

"Apparently, he doesn't," Grimmjow retorted, his volume rising a bit.

"How the hell can he focus with everyone watching while you scream at him?!"

"Have you forgotten that there'll be cameras all over campus tomorrow to film the Freshman Friday event? If our students can't perform under pressure it reflects badly on the whole school!"

"Well it's not Freshman Friday and he's not on camera, so leave him the hell alone!" Ichigo snapped.

Grimmjow was seething at this point and was clenching his jaw so tightly he was surprised it hadn't become painful. "Perhaps I should've spelled this out sooner," he growled, "but I don't tolerate insubordination in my classroom."

Ichigo snorted and leaned a bit closer, lowering his voice but still loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not your damn subordinate."

Other students stared with wide eyes at the clear challenge to Grimmjow's authority. Even Nel had formed an involuntary "o" with her mouth and glanced between the two as if she anticipated a fight to break out any second. Much to her surprise, Grimmjow released a deep breath through his flared nostrils and even though he obviously wanted to strangle his roommate, he simply nodded towards the door.

"Can I have a word?" he bit out as he headed for the exit, Ichigo following wordlessly. "The rest of you keep practicing until I get back!"

As soon as the two stepped out of the room, Ichigo scrubbed a hand over his face frustratedly and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing," the bluenette replied curtly, corded arms crossed over his chest.

"Bullshit. I know you, Grimmjow. You may be an asshole, but you're not a bully."

"Gee, thanks," the man replied with a deadpan expression.

"You know what I mean. What's really going on here?"

Grimmjow glared daggers for several more seconds before finally relenting with a heavy sigh. "Let's just say my past is coming back to bite me in the ass."

Ichigo paused and stared at the white porcelain floor awkwardly. "You mean your ex?" he blurted without thinking.

Sky blue brows furrowed and Grimmjow watched worriedly as Ichigo refused to make eye contact. "No. What the hell makes you think that?"

His roommate went beet red at the question. To be perfectly honest, even he wasn't sure as to why that was the first thing he assumed, but he supposed it was because every time he laid eyes on Grimmjow, all he could think about was him with that girl. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, eager to escape the uncomfortable conversation. "Sorry, I guess I just assumed. Um, anyways-"

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"W-What? I haven't been avoiding you."

"Yes, you have, Ichi. You can't even look at me right now," Grimmjow said quietly, taking a few steps closer.

"T-That's not why," Ichigo said in a rush, subconsciously backing into the wall as his roommate advanced.

"Oh yeah?" the larger man argued, placing his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and effectively trapping him. "I don't believe you. Ya know your left eyebrow twitches every time you lie?"

Eyes the size of dinner plates, Ichigo slapped a hand over his forehead and stared at his roommate incredulously. "It does not!"

"Does to," Grimmjow chuckled, temporarily forgetting the seriousness of the conversation and deciding to go out on a whim. He dropped his hands to his sides and moved a bit closer, close enough to feel the heat of Ichigo's body mingle with his and he noticed the redheads breath hitch at his proximity, only boosting his confidence as he opened his mouth to speak. "Seeing me with her that night bothered you, didn't it?"

Ichigo averted his eyes and shook his head adamantly, discretely trying to hide his brow with his bangs. "It's none of my business," he replied softly, still unable to hide the small bit of sadness in his voice.

"That didn't answer my question." Grimmjow dipped his head so he was nearly nose to nose with his roommate, a wide smirk pulling at his lips. "Don't tell me you were jealous," he teased at length.

Ichigo wasn't sure what was more frustrating, the fact that he'd been accused of being jealous or that the English language seemed to have escaped him when he felt Grimmjow's breath ghost over his lips. His heart was suddenly racing, his cheeks burned, and he was afraid to open his mouth for fear of the jumbled mess that was bound to come tumbling out. When his roommate finally lifted his head, butterflies erupted in his belly at the hopeful look in those hypnotic cerulean eyes. It seemed Grimmjow _wanted_ him to be jealous, perhaps even to know that Ichigo felt more than what he let on for the larger man, but then again maybe it was wishful thinking.

_Should I just admit it?_

Almost as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Ichigo knew that he couldn't. The friendship he had with Grimmjow was one he cherished and he simply wasn't ready to jeopardize that until he was absolutely certain that the consequence was worth the risk. As much as Grimmjow seemed to be overly protective of him and loved teasing the redhead, it didn't mean that the bluenette felt the things he did. And with that thought in mind, Ichigo shook his head stubbornly and replied with as even a tone as he could manage despite lying through his teeth. "No. Like I said, your love life is your business, I frankly don't care who you sleep with." He didn't realize how harsh the words sounded until they'd already left his mouth and turned away guiltily, completely missing the pained expression on Grimmjow's face as he headed back towards the classroom entrance. "We should get back before everyone thinks we've strangled each other," he called over his shoulder just before reentering the room, leaving Grimmjow in the hallway feeling dejected and foolish.

_He doesn't care?_

That was the last response the bluenette had expected, let alone the answer he'd hoped for. Even though he'd approached the subject in a teasing manner, he'd be lying if he said it wouldn't have meant something to him had Ichigo admitted to being jealous. But to flat out say he didn't care? It struck something deep inside Grimmjow that forced him to face the reality that he'd made a terrible mistake. A stupid, drunken, fucked up mistake that he feared may have cost him whatever chance he'd had with Ichigo. He'd never been rejected like this before, but he supposed it was what he deserved after the long trail broken hearts he'd carelessly left in his path. Sighing and scrubbing a hand over his cheek, Grimmjow put on the best game face he could manage and marched back into his class.

_This day just keeps getting better doesn't it?_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Ichigo pushed through the bustling crowd in the school's main courtyard frustratedly. Everyone was losing their minds over this Freshman Friday event and as annoying as it was, he couldn't help the small twinge of excitement he felt. It seemed the school had really gone all out with canceling classes, inviting camera crews, as well as providing food and entertainment leading up to the main event.

Spotting a familiar head of blonde hair, Ichigo grinned and made his way over, waving his hand. "Shinji!" he called.

The flamboyant male whirled around at the sound of is name and smiled his signature piano key grin. "Hey, Ichi! Oh my goodness, look at this place," he greeted in awe. "It's like a damn festival!"

"Might as well be," came another voice Ichigo felt he hadn't heard in ages.

"Gin! I didn't even know you were coming!"

"I didn' either 'til Blondie 'ere dragged me outta bed," the silver haired teen laughed. "So, uh, where's ma lil Snowflake?" he added none too subtly.

Ichigo fought the urge to roll his eyes but played along anyway. "He's at the hot dog stand over by the cafeteria. You two still not talking?"

Gin shrugged and his ever present grin faltered only slightly at the question. "Mah, ya know how stubborn he c'n be. Hopefully t'day we'll clear this mess up."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Shoo!" Shinji snapped, shoving the silver haired teen slightly until he finally complied and left to seek out his albino love interest.

"You think they'll work it out?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

Shinji stared after their silver haired companion with a small grin and nodded slightly. "Gin loves your brother, Ichi. Even if he's not ready for it now, Gin will wait as long as it takes." Ichigo only nodded as Shinji turned back to face him, a thought suddenly striking him. "Where's Grimmjow, by the way? Shouldn't he be glued to your hip or something?"

Ichigo averted his eyes and suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he hadn't told is best friend that he'd barely spoken to Grimmjow for several days. He hated feeling like he was keeping secrets, but telling Shinji about it would mean explaning why. "He's, uh, he's helping his dad coordinate the event. He's really busy."

"Great! Let's go find him," the blonde insisted, grabbing Ichigo's arm and moving to push through the crowd.

"What? No!" At the cross eyed look Shinji sent his way, he scrambled to come up with an excuse that was at least semi believable. "It's just he's been so stressed about this whole thing and I don't want to bother him."

Arching a slim brow, Shinji opened his mouth to argue before he paused and glanced over the redhead's shoulder, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "Too late," he sang.

Confused, Ichigo turned on his heel and wasn't too surprised to find his roommate just a short ways off. His sky blue locks were pushed back with a few stubborn strands falling across his forehead, his reading glasses rested low on his straight nose as he stared intently at a clipboard held firmly in hand, a navy blue button up hugged his chest and biceps and finally, he wore a loose fitting pair of black slacks and dress shoes.

In short, he was dressed to kill.

Now that the man had been spotted, Ichigo knew there was no use trying to fight Shinji on the matter as he was dragged like a ragdoll towards his handsome roommate. "Grimmjow!" the blonde shouted.

Without looking up from his clipboard, Grimmjow smirked and shook his head, immediately recognizing the flamboyant male's voice. "Hey, Blondie," he greeted as he checked off a few last items from the day's schedule. "And how are you this lovely afternoon?"

"Fuckin' fabulous," Shinji sang, unaware of Ichigo smiling to himself at the exchange. "We know you're busy, but we just wanted to stop and say hello before things got too crazy around here."

The second Grimmjow heard "we," he finally glanced up from his notes and stared between Ichigo and Shinji with an unreadable expression, noting that the redhead adamantly avoided eye contact. "I appreciate that," he replied offhandedly. "It's great seeing ya, Blondie, but I only have a few free minutes and I really need to talk to Ichigo. Ya mind?"

"Of course not. I'll just go get a bite to eat and Ichi can come find me when you're done. Behave you two," Shinji finished with a wink and scurried off before his best friend could protest.

_Damn you, Shinji_, Ichigo mentally cursed as he watched the blonde flee, leaving him alone with Grimmjow. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Ichigo shoved his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans and bit the inside of his cheek. "What's up?"

The burly man sighed and unconsciously mimicked Ichigo's stance, gazing down at that gorgeous head of orange hair pensively. "Look, I know things got a little out of hand yesterday-"

"You don't have to apologize, Grimm."

"Yes, I do," the bluenette insisted. "I was a real ass yesterday and I've already apologized to Hanataro, but I owe you one too. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did and I'm sorry, Ichi. I know things have been kind of weird between us recently too and it bugs the shit outta me. I just want us to be good, ya know?""

Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through it vibrant locks and finally lifted chocolate brown eyes to meet electric blue. He found himself smiling involuntarily and decided that he couldn't stay mad at this asshole if he tried. "I do too. This weird vibe between us has been mostly my fault and I'm sorry for that. I guest I've just been a little out of it this past week." It wasn't a total lie, but it was far enough from the truth to make his left brow twitch and he prayed that it would go unnoticed by his roommate.

With no such luck, Grimmjow pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, unable to help the amusement in his tone. "You wanna tell me _why_ you've been 'out of it'?"

"Only if you tell me what made you such a douche yesterday."

Feeling the mood beginning to lighten, Grimmjow couldn't help but grin and shrugged nonchalantly. "I wish I could, Ichigo, but I dunno if you can handle the truth."

Snickering, Ichigo replied, "What, are you Superman or something? Protecting your secret identity?"

Barking out a laugh at the clear reference to his ungodly strength, Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah, I'm definitely not the hero in this story," he chuckled.

With a warm smile and a heartfelt look in his gold flecked eyes, Ichigo welcomed the emotions beginning to well in his chest and found words tumbling past his lips before his mind could catch up. "You are to me," he replied quietly, unsure if it was even loud enough for Grimmjow to hear as he averted his eyes once more. "Anyway, I know you're super busy and I don't want to hold you up much longer, so I'll just go catch up with Shinji. Talk to you later, alright?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Grimmjow responded dumbly as he watched the redhead take his leave, totally unaware of the wide eyed look the bluenette sent at his back.

_I'm his hero?_

The burly man quickly scrubbed a hand over his face at the sudden heat, attributing it to an abrupt rise in temperature because Grimmjow Jeagerjaques certainly did not blush. Ever.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques!"

Looking over his shoulder at the sound of his name, Grimmjow arched a brow when he noticed one of the event planners scurrying over to him. "What?" he asked curtly.

"We need you front stage, our show starts in five."

"What do you need me for?"

"Your father wants you to prep the dance team for the opening act."

"Che." Turning and making his way towards the stage, Grimmjow smirked and ran a hand through his unruly locks. "Why not? I'm fuckin' Superman."

"I'm sorry, what was that, sir?"

"Nothin'," the bluenette chuckled.

The main event kicked off with a bang as the school's dance team dominated the stage with a routine that surely took weeks to perfect. A mashup of several popular hip hop songs shredded through the speakers surrounding the courtyard as the dancers pop, locked, and swayed to the heavy beat of music, the rest of the student body cheering them on. Ichigo, Shinji, and the rest of their friends were nearly drowning in the excitement of it all as they whooped and hollered along with the crowd, drinks in hand and goofy grins on all their faces. Gin seemed to be back in Shiro's good graces and the two got along as if nothing had ever happened between them, although they stood noticeably closer to each other. Renji had an arm hooked around Ichigo's shoulders as the smaller redhead watched the performance in awe, completely unbothered by his senpai's close proximity. Shinji spent the duration of the show laughing at Ikkaku and Shuuhei's obnoxious antics while Yumichika simply shook his head and smoothed his delicate violet bangs to perfection. It was all shits and giggles until the opening performances came to a close and the head master made his way onto the stage in his signature crisp white suite, his son and daughter in tow looking equally as sharp.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen of Las Noches," he greeted smoothly into the microphone, pausing for a moment as students cheered in response. "I am the head director, Sousuke Aizen, and it is my pleasure to announce the event you have all been waiting for; our first Freshman Friday of the year." The crowd erupted in cheers once more and the head director grinned just the slightest bit in response. "As you all know, we have had so many nominees this year that the school board needed to postpone the event in order to have an adequate amount of time to deliberate. However, we are proud to announce that we have finally come to a decision. One that is almost certain to surprise you." Students began murmuring to each other then, all equally anxious and dying to know how the event would play out. "The board has decided that, considering the large amount of nominees there were to consider, it would be unjust to select only one student to perform on this stage. And so, for the first time in the history of Las Noches Academy, we have selected _three_ students to perform for our first Freshman Friday."

All in similar states of shock and confusion, Ichigo's friends couldn't help but join all the surrounding chatter. Despite all that, the redhead couldn't seem to draw his focus away from the appalled looks on Grimmjow and Nel's faces as they stood beside their father, looking between each other before turning back to him.

Tugging on the hem of Renji's shirt sleeve without diverting his attention, Ichigo drew the taller male closer, mumbling, "Something's not right."

Confused, Renji followed Ichigo's line of sight and quickly realized what the redhead meant. "I think you may be right, Ichigo," he murmured back.

"I know this may be shocking," Aizen began once more, "but I assure you, this will be a day to remember. And to help me announce our winners, my daughter, Neliel Tu Odershvank, and my son, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, will read off the last two names and I will begin." Producing three envelopes from the inside of his suit, he passed one to Nel and one to Grimmjow before opening his own, his calculated eyes only briefly scanning over the parchment before raising his lips back to the microphone. "It is my pleasure to introduce our first performer," he paused for dramatic effect, "Tensa Zangetsu."

"Tensa Zangetsu?" Shuuhei wondered aloud. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's T," Ichigo responded blankly, although his eyes were slightly wide and his jaw was slack.

Quickly noticing the tone in the redhead's voice, Renji turned and was immediately concerned by the look on Ichigo's face. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Blinking and shaking his head a bit, he replied, "Uh, yeah. I just...didn't know that was his real name."

Before Renji could inquire any further, Nel stepped to the mic and cleared her throat a bit awkwardly, still looking confused and slightly uncomfortable. "And our second performer," she began as she slipped a piece of paper from the envelope, staring at it for several seconds before opening her mouth again. "Shiro Kurosaki," she mumbled, looking over her shoulder and giving her brother an odd look.

"What the hell?!" Yumichika suddenly exclaimed, though he was hardly heard over the cacophony emitting from the surrounding students. "Shiro wasn't even a nominee!"

"Everyone already knows that, including the head director," Ikkaku replied with a shake of his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Shinji asked exasperatedly.

"Aizen is trying to make a point," Renji answered, crossing his corded arms over his chest as Grimmjow approached the mic with the last envelope in hand.

"And wha's tha'?" Gin asked calmly, though Shiro was a nervous wreck at his side.

"That a place at this academy is earned, never bought."

"Wait, what do you-" Ichigo froze when Grimmjow's eyes suddenly found his, saying more than words ever could and before the bluenette even opened his mouth, Ichigo felt the anxiety building in his chest and his hands flew over the lower half of his face in despair.

"Last, but not least," Grimmjow began quietly.

_Please, no._

The bluenette barely tugged the slip of paper from the envelope before his eyes fluttered shut and he deflated almost visibly as he shook his head. In a moment of intense silence, crystalline blue locked with warm brown and as the name "Ichigo Kurosaki" came tumbling past those full lips, something shook inside the redhead that had him dropping his head and threading his fingers through his hair tightly as he fought the tears of frustration stinging at his eyes.

_Dear Kami, give me strength._

* * *

**There it is folks! Let me know all your thoughts and comments in the reviews! I really do read every single one and all your positive feedback really warms my heart! Until next time~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back at it again with another chapter guys! This was a really fun one to write but I will warn you this chapter is sort of an emotional roller coaster and there will be some fluff! Also, if you are unfamiliar with the song Ichigo will be singing, I highly recommend you go listen to it the second he announces what it is! That'll be all, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 9: Acceptance

"Hey! Ichigo, are you listening to me?!"

The truth is he wasn't. Over the chaos in the Las Noches Academy courtyard and his friends all frantically trying to snap him out of his trance, he simply couldn't focus enough to listen. The student body was clearly outraged, as being selected for the first Freshman Friday performance was considered an honor that Ichigo had not earned in the slightest. He hardly ever opened his mouth in his vocals class and the only people in the school who could vouch for his singing voice were Grimmjow and his brother. However, T, who's real name Ichigo now knew was Tensa, and Shiro had definitely earned their vote. Neither were shy about sharing their talent and the redhead knew first hand that they were the best in their class at what they did. That being said, it was clear that the only reason Aizen put them on stage was to save face because really, Ichigo would be the one under the microscope.

"Hey!" Blinking, Ichigo lifted wide eyes to icy blue and noticed fleetingly that his brother and T were standing on either side of him, their friends surrounding them like concerned parents. "Look, I need you to focus. I know you weren't prepared for this and I know you're freaking the fuck out right now but you need to get your shit together because the three of you go on in seven minutes!" When the boy only stared like a frightened child, Grimmjow diverted his attention and continued. "Tensa and Shiro, don't think that just because Ichigo's gonna be front and center that means you can slack off. Each one of you are gonna be judged just as harshly and if one of you fucks up, the whole thing falls apart. So don't fuck up, got it?" At the stiff nods he received, he turned back to Ichigo and snapped his fingers when he noticed the faraway look in those amber eyes. "Focus, Berry Boy. What're you gonna be singing?"

"W-What?"

"_What song_, Ichigo?" Grimmjow repeated at length. "They don't know what to play if you don't know what you're singing!"

"I-I don't know!"

"_Think_, dammit, we don't have time!"

"I don't fucking know, Grimm! I'm not ready for this!"

Taking a firm grasp on the redhead's arms, Grimmjow stepped a bit closer. "Yes. You. Are." When his roommate shook his head adamantly, insisting of the opposite, the bluenette growled in frustration. "C'mere," he ordered, leading Ichigo to a small set of steps leading onto the stage and gently forcing him to have a seat. He knew he'd get nowhere with all of Ichigo's friends watching and so he found the most secluded spot he could in hopes that having less eyes on him would relax the redhead a bit. Hiking up his slacks, the bluenette crouched down and placed his elbows on his knees as he knitted his fingers together, a much softer look in his eye than he'd ever allow with anyone other than Ichigo. "Did you ever sing to your mother when you were little?" Taken aback by the question, Ichigo nodded warily, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "Were you ever afraid to sing to her?"

"Never."

"Because she made you feel safe, right?" When the redhead nodded in response, Grimmjow captured the boy's quivering hands in his and leaned a bit closer, ignoring the insane blush on his roommate's cheeks. "Do I make you feel safe, Ichigo?"

Despite his obviously flushed state, the younger male did not hesitate to answer. "Of course."

"Then the second you walk out on that stage, there is nobody out here but you and me, got it?"

Suddenly Ichigo remembered his first day in Beginner's Dance, when Grimmjow had said nearly those exact words and that same feeling he'd gotten of being able to conquer anything was coming back to him. "I understand," he said softly, unable to help his deepening blush.

"Good," the bluenette said with a smirk. "I know it sucks ass and my dad is a douche for doing this, but you're gonna tear this shit up, Berry Boy. Your friends are all gonna be out there cheering you guys on and I'll be right in front in case ya need this pretty face for encouragement."

"Shut the fuck up, Grimmjow," Ichigo laughed.

"Who me? Never," the man shot back teasingly, pleased he'd been able to pull a smile from Ichigo. "So lemme ask again, what song are you singing?"

Biting his lip pensively for a moment, Ichigo gently slipped one hand from Grimmjow's and cupped it around his mouth as he leaned forward to whisper in the man's ear, pulling back and smiling bashfully at the wide smirk on the bluenette's face.

"Excellent choice," he said proudly as he pulled a walkie from his back pocket, lifting it to his lips and squeezing Ichigo's hand a bit before he even realized he was still holding it. "I need musicians on sax, violin, drums, the works. Let's make it happen people!" Finally rising to his feet, he paused when he felt a tug on his slacks and glanced down at a worried looking Ichigo.

"What about the cameras?"

Expression softening a bit, Grimmjow replied, "The show will only air locally. I've got you covered, Ichi, don't worry."

Nodding, Ichigo also rose to his feet and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Grimm."

Smirking, Grimmjow cupped the back of Ichigo's neck and touched their foreheads together, much like a coach would a player. "You got this shit," he assured, giving the redhead's shoulder a light squeeze before finally stepping away to make the final arrangements.

Brown eyes followed after the man as Ichigo subconsciously brushed his fingertips along the side of his neck. The man's touch was simple and brief, but somehow it felt intimate. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but something about the way Grimmjow touched him was just _different_. He wasn't even quite sure if it had anything to do with the man's actions or simply the way Ichigo reacted to them. It just didn't feel the same when Shinji or Renji touched him as when Grimmjow did. But what did that mean? Before he could ponder it too deeply, he felt a gentle hand on his forearm and turned to find a nervous looking Shinji followed by the rest of his friends.

"You good, Ichi?"

"As good as I'm gonna get, I suppose."

"Well actually," Yumichika cut in, pushing past Ikkaku and Shuuhei as he rummaged through what he called his "man purse", "I beg to differ." Ichigo knew there was no arguing when the slim male suddenly produced a comb from his bag and began fiddling with his hair. "We can't have you running out on stage looking like you've just rolled out of bed. That would certainly _not_ be beautiful."

"We definitely can't have that," Renji snickered.

"Where are Shiro and T?" Ichigo asked when he noticed the two were missing from the group.

"They went to set up their instruments," Ikkaku answered. "Ya sure you're up for this, Ginger?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," Yumichika said simply. "Ichigo, you wouldn't mind a bit of makeup would you?"

"What?! No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a girl!"

"Well, neither am I, so I suppose it's a good thing makeup is one size fits all," Yumichika said with an upturned brow, daring Ichigo to argue.

The redhead silenced at that and bit the inside of his cheek, finally relenting with a sigh. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

Smiling from ear to ear, Yumichika hastily fished through his bag and extracted a few of his favorite products. "Don't worry, you won't even be able to tell there's anything on your face."

"You better be right," Ichigo grumbled.

The next few minutes seemed to fly by and before they knew it, Nel was racing over to usher Ichigo to the stage. Yumichika made quick work of his final touches before shooing the redhead off, he and all his friends wishing him luck.

"Wow, Yumi really worked his magic, didn't he?" Nel cooed with a pinch to Ichigo's cheek. "You look great, Ichigo. You ready?"

"Not really."

"Awesome. Get out there and kick ass, you guys!" Nel cheered as they approached Shiro and Tensa who were awaiting the redhead's arrival. The three of them were guided none too gently onto the stage and made their way towards the center, where Aizen waited patiently at the mic.

"Congratulations, you three," the head director greeted, albeit condescendingly. "I hope you are all feeling as excited as I am."

"Yeah, sure," Shiro murmured with a roll of his lightining yellow eyes.

"And what will you be performing for us today?"

Ichigo paused when Aizen held the mic just inches from his lips, glancing between him and the audience nervously. "Feeling Good by Michael Bublé."

"Interesting," the head director drawled with a borderline sadistic grin on his face. "Well good luck to you. The stage is yours whenever you're ready."

With that, Aizen exited the stage and left the three teens eyeing each other nervously. Shiro placed a hand on Tensa and Ichigo's shoulders reassuringly, nodding his head and signaling the two to take their positions. Tensa swallowed thickly as he made his way to the stark white piano on the right side of the stage, briefly glancing over his shoulder to find Ichigo approaching the mic stand and his albino twin taking up a guitar.

_No matter how this turns out, it certainly will be a performance to remember_, he thought fleetingly.

Ichigo held the microphone in a white knuckled grip as he glanced over the hundreds of students in the school courtyard, all eyeing him with equal looks of disdain. His heart was suddenly drumming in his chest and he found his breath coming in short, erratic puffs and all that confidence that Grimmjow pounded into his brain had vanished. He spotted cameras littered throughout the school grounds, all pointed at him and that's when his mind went into overdrive, causing him to freeze like a deer in headlights.

_Shit_, he mentally cursed.

Grimmjow and Nel stood not more than ten feet from the front of the stage, both going wide eyed when they realized what was happening. "Dammit, he's gonna choke!" Nel cursed.

"Oh no the fuck he's not," Grimmjow shot back as he cupped his hands around his mouth. "You can do it, Ichigo!" he shouted.

The redhead jumped at the sudden sound of his roommates voice and spotted that familiar head of blue hair quickly, unable to help the tiny grin tugging at his lips. Before he knew it there were more voices erupting from the crowd that he quickly recognized as his friends and his smile slowly grew wider.

"Yeah, you got this, Ichi!" he heard Shinji scream.

"Fuck it up, Ginger!" came the voice of Ikkaku.

"You better sing that shit!" Renji chimed in, boisterous as ever.

At this point, Ichigo was smiling from ear to ear and shook his head to himself, locking eyes with Grimmjow and sending a look that clearly offered his thanks to the man.

_Nobody but you and me._

Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes fall closed just long enough to miss all the shocked looks being sent his way seconds after he opened his mouth.

_"Birds flying high, you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

_Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling...good"_

At the first instrumental break, Ichigo couldn't help but grin stupidly at the proud gleam in Grimmjow's eyes or the cheers of approval beginning to fill the air. He was finally getting the chance to prove himself and that's exactly what he planned to do. Bobbing his head to the music, Ichigo snatched the microphone from its stand and began pacing across the stage as if he owned it. Because in that moment, the look in Grimmjow's eyes alone made him feel like he did.

_"Dragonfly out in the sun_

_You know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done, that's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me_

_For me!"_

Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that point. As terrified and anxious as he was, he'd never felt more empowered. He suddenly understood the look Grimmjow would get every time he danced, that feeling of being able to express one's passion fearlessly. He couldn't say he was totally without fear at that moment, but if anything, he felt like he could conquer it.

"_Stars when you shine, you know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine, you know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine!_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life"_

Drawing back to the center of the stage, Ichigo's focus was solely on Grimmjow as he ran a hand through his hair seductively and smirked, his confidence now through the roof.

_"It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life"_

_Big finish, Ichigo._

"_It's a new dawn!_

_It's a new day!_

_It's a new life!_

_Its a new life for me!_

_And I'm feeling...good"_

Before he'd even completed the last note, the cheers filling the air were nearly deafening and Grimmjow couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest. That was the voice that had captured his very soul that fateful day in Karakura. That was the talent no one believed the boy possessed, despite the director's son vouching for him. That was _his_ Ichigo up there. The bluenette cheered, hollered, and screamed as if he were at a football game, Nel following suit, and Ichigo stared right back at him with flushed cheeks and that bashful grin that Grimmjow never got tired of.

Tensa and Shiro both approached at Ichigo's side when Aizen returned to the stage, clapping his hands together with a grin on his face although the three were unable to tell if the man was genuine or not. "I must say," the director began once he approached the mic, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that was certainly not what we were expecting." The freshmen only chuckled a bit when several sounds of agreement rang out from the student body. "I have to admit I am quite impressed with all of you. So let's give it up one more time for Tensa Zangetsu, Shiro Kurosaki, and Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Said students bowed as the crowd cheered in one final uproar and Ichigo was practically bolting off the stage the second he could. That performance probably fell under his top five most terrifying moments of his life and he was just relieved it was over and done with. He was quickly followed off stage by Tensa and Shiro, where their friends awaited them with matching grins on their faces.

Shinji practically launched himself at the three, squealing like a child in a candy store as he gathered them in a tight embrace. "You guys were amazing! I knew you could do it!"

"I was pleasantly surprised," Yumichika admitted.

"Me too," Ikkaku added. "Frankly, Ichigo, I wasn't sure ya had the pipes."

"I knew all along," Renji countered, patting a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I never doubted you."

"Bullshit!" Shuuhei cackled. "I know we've all wondered a few times if the ginger has what it takes. But hey! Now we know!"

The group all laughed in unison and Ichigo turned when he felt a small tug on his sleeve, completely caught off guard when he was yanked down and abruptly smothered by Nel's bosom. "Itsygoooo!" she cried as she squeezed him with all her might. "I knew it, I knew it! I knew you were as wonderful as Grimm said you are!"

"Nel, you're crushing me," Ichigo wheezed, gasping a bit when the green haired girl finally released him with an apologetic look on her face. "I appreciate it, though," he added quickly, unable to stand her notorious pout. "Actually, I appreciate all of you," he continued, facing the entire group. "I probably would've lost it up there without your support."

"Aww, don't tell me you're getting sentimental," a familiar voice teased at Ichigo's back, making the redhead smile from ear as he turned to face the bluenette.

"That was for you too, asshole," he teased right back as the man clapped a large hand over his shoulder. "So how'd I do?"

Grimmjow chuckled a bit, the sound deep and downright sexy to Ichigo's ears as he nervously awaited the answer. He'd never admit it, but out of everyone in the group, Grimmjow's opinion mattered most to him as it would be the most objective and unbiased. The bluenette leaned in close, his cologne assaulting Ichigo's nostrils like a pleasant forest breeze, and spoke lowly so that only the redhead could hear him. "You were perfect, Ichi."

It simply wasn't fair that the man could make such a nice compliment sound so sensual. Ichigo suddenly had the strangest feeling pooling in his gut, not quite like butterflies but equally as pleasant, if not more.

Before he could respond, however, Nel abruptly cried, "Group hug!" before crushing the two men together. She discretely made eye contact with Shinji and winked, nodding her head towards the stunned roommates.

Shinji apparently got the message and began shoving the group together despite half hearted protests, effectively trapping Grimmjow and Ichigo in the center. Ichigo had raised his hands instinctively only for his palms to wind up pressed against Grimmjow's pectorals, their bodies flush together and Ichigo went beet red almost instantly.

_Kami, kill me now!_

Ichigo absolutely refused to make eye contact, focusing intently on a single button of Grimmjow's dress shirt until he felt the man's chest shaking under his palms and he glanced up to find the man barely supressing a laugh. "What's so funny?!" the teen sputtered.

Grimmjow looked damn near ready to piss himself but tried his best to keep a straight face as he informed Ichigo of the recurring thought running through his mind. "I think if you were to turn any more red, your face might explode," he stated simply, finally barking out a laugh when the smaller male nearly choked on his own saliva. "Come on, Ichi, aren't you feeling the love?" he teased.

"Oh, I'm feeling something."

"Hold on, is that makeup on your face?"

Flush deepening if it were possible, Ichigo sputtered. "No it certainly is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Okay guys!" Shinji interrupted with a laugh as the group finally dispersed.

"We should all celebrate!" Nel suddenly beamed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Yumichika replied. "I'm sure we all remember what happened last time you invited us out."

"No, not like that!" the busty girl argued. "We should have a party at Grimmjow's place!"

"Um, Nel, I think you severely overestimate the size of our dorm room," Ichigo commented teasingly.

"You didn't tell them?" she asked suddenly, sending a pointed look to Grimmjow. "My brother has a penthouse off Broadway."

"_What_?!" the group blanched in unison as the bluenette rolled his eyes.

"It ain't mine, it's my father's."

"He bought it for _you_, Grimm. It's in _your_ name."

"We both know that penthouse was a hush gift, Neliel, I don't want anything to do with it," Grimmjow growled.

"Hold the fuck up," Ikkaku interrupted, holding his hands up in confusion. "You're telling me you own a _penthouse_ and you're living in a _dorm room_?"

"Like I said-"

"Now, now, fellas," Shinji cut in, always the peacemaker, "there's no need for an argument. If Grimmjow says he don't want nothin' to do with the place then that's that."

Grimmjow was pleasantly surprised when the flamboyant teen came to his defense and he nodded his appreciation. "Thanks, Blondie."

"Any time, McDreamy."

Ichigo simply watched the ordeal with a shake of his head before he felt a small nudge on his elbow and gazed down at a mischievous looking Tensa, nodding his head in Grimmjow's direction as if signaling something. Ichigo only lifted a brow in response and Tensa mimicked the action, nodding towards Grimmjow once more. A lightbulb suddenly lit over Ichigo's head and he nodded, showing he understood the message before taking a step towards Grimmjow with an innocent look on his face.

"I actually think it would be a good idea."

All eyes shot to Ichigo then and his roommate arched a slim blue brow warily. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," Ichigo began shyly, playing with a lock of hair at the nape of his neck. "This whole thing was sort of a huge deal to me and, I dunno, I think it would nice to celebrate."

Several sets of brows shot towards the sky and Shuuhei leaned towards Renji, hand slightly covering his mouth as he whispered, "Oh, he is _good_."

Grimmjow stared intensely at Ichigo's form for several seconds before sighing in defeat and tossing his hands in the air in a "fuck it" sort of fashion. "Party at my place then."

"Yay! I'd love to stay and chat but I have a party to plan~" Nel cheered in a sing song voice. "Thanks, Grimm!" she added with a peck to her brother's cheek before quickly scurrying off.

"God, she'll probably invite half the campus," Grimmjow grumbled to himself before catching Renji eyeballing him and pointing his finger. "Look, Abarai," he began harshly, "I'll invite you into my house just for tonight, but after that we go back to being sworn enemies, got it?"

"Che, fine by me, Jeagerjaques," Renji spat.

The rest of the group just rolled their eyes, completely used to their rivalry at this point. They slowly dispersed to enjoy the last couple hours of the school festival while Shiro looked around expectantly for a few seconds, spotting silver out of the corner of his eye and sighing in relief when he noticed Gin approaching.

"I hope ya didn' think I'd leave without congratulatin' ya," the lanky man teased with a ruffle of the albino's hair. "Ya did great up there, Snowflake. Totally exceeded ma expectations."

"Uh, thanks," Shiro replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Look, uh, I know we got interrupted earlier, but basically I jus' wanna..." The albino sighed, shaking his head to focus his jumbled thoughts. "I wan' this, Gin. I wanna give it a shot. I jus'...dunno where ta start. As much as I'd like ta think I'm alrigh', tha' bastard Nnoitra really screwed with ma head, ya know?" Gin nodded, his usual grin absent from his lips and his icy blue eyes watching Shiro intensely. "I know ya said ya...love me," the smaller male mumbled, "an' I... I feel the same." Gin's brows shot to his hairline at that, his eyes widening drastically. "I jus' ain't ready fer all tha' yet. So c'n we jus', ya know, take it slow?"

Barely able to compose himself, Gin huffed a sigh of relief and nodded once again, his signature grin returning. "Sure thing, Snowflake. Why don' we start by hangin' out t'night? Whatever ya wanna do."

Shiro took only a moment to contemplate before he smirked and nodded his head. "Would ya be interested in goin' ta a party?"

* * *

Grimmjow fought the urge to rub his temples as he pushed through the throng of college students filling his penthouse apartment. He was pretty sure half of them weren't even students from Las Noches and briefly wondered what the hell Nel did to push the invitation past their own student body. Despite the enormous size of the place, house music still filled the air like a thick smoke and he could feel the bass vibrating in his chest. For a moment he simply couldn't fathom what the hell had possessed him to go through with the idea, but then he remembered that sweet and innocent look on Ichigo's face when he'd asked Grimmjow to do this for him, practically batting his lashes all the while.

_Damn him and his adorable facial expressions_.

As he pushed past the bar between his kitchen and living room, (and yes, he had a bar) he paused, looking around as if he was a guest rather than the owner of the place. He hadn't set foot in the apartment since his father had bought it and it was like he was seeing it for the first time all over again. The living room contained an obscenely expensive creme colored couch set, a large antique looking coffee table with gold embellishment, and between the oak hardwood floor and furniture was an enormous faux fur rug. The kitchen was decorated with marble countertops, stark white cabinets, steel kitchen appliances, and a marble island table currently surrounded by drunken fools. There was also a theater room, guest bathroom, and a large patio one could clearly see through the full wall of floor to ceiling windows, as well as the full sized pool, jacuzzi, and fancy outdoor furniture. On the second floor (where no one was aloud at the moment) were two large master bedrooms and a recording studio Grimmjow's father had custom built for him, and as his sky blue eyes trailed up the glass railing of the staircase, he caught sight of an unfamiliar but rather impressive crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that Aizen must've had installed recently.

_Not bad, old man,_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

Even though the bluenette was impressed with his father's work, the whole place screamed money so loudly that he felt like an arrogant prick just standing in it. Perhaps he would have felt differently about it if not for the fact that his father only bought the place to get him to keep quiet about certain matters he'd rather not get into.

"Grimmjow!"

Seeming to snap out of his trance, Grimmjow looked around for several seconds when he heard his sister's voice screaming over the music, nodding his head in greeting when he spotted her. "What's up?" he shouted back.

"Isn't this amazing?! People are gonna talk about this party for weeks!"

"Yeah, that's great, Nel," Grimmjow dismissed, continuing on his way.

"Hold on a minute!" the green haired girl exclaimed as she grabbed him by the shoulder. "What's your deal? You should be having fun! Loosen up!"

"I don't know these people, Neliel," Grimmjow replied slowly, deliberately. "The only reason I agreed to this is because Ichigo wanted it."

Nel arched a brow at that before a devious grin slowly began to pull at her lips. "Oooohhhh, so that's what this is about," she cooed.

"Don't start, brat," her brother shot back with a roll of his eyes as he began to take his leave.

"I know what really has you so riled up!" Nel sang as she scurried after the bluenette. "You've been denying all this time that Ichigo might have feelings for you, but you can't do that after today, can you?"

Grimmjow halted in his tracks, sending his sister a suspicious look over his shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"You might be able to deny a vibe or a feeling in your gut but you can't deny the way he looked at you today." Grimmjow remained silent as Nel advanced. "And I've sure as hell seen the way you look at him. I know you're worried about ruining your friendship but you have to say something, Grimm." The bluenette wasn't having it and immediately shook his head, moving to walk away until he was forcefully stopped by Nel. "Hear me out! You'll never know for sure if you don't step up and _say something_!"

Grimmjow roughly snatched Nel by the arm and proceeded to drag her into the guest bathroom, slamming the door behind them. "You obviously don't get it, do you?" he spat.

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to help!"

"Well, STOP TRYING, Neliel!" the burly man roared. "You know what, I admit it! I _do_ have feelings for Ichigo and I _do_ want to be with him, God I want that so badly but I _can't_ because circumstances have changed!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"THE FUCKING HOGYOKU! We thought that it had become dormant! We thought that I would stop getting stronger and for a _split second_ I thought that I'd have a chance to be normal and I _could_ be with Ichigo and now look what's happening! I _crushed a car_, Nel! We've always known that I was much stronger and much faster than the average person, but _that_?! That was some Captain America, born-out-of-a-test-tube type shit!" Grimmjow fisted his hands in his hair and growled in frustration as he began pacing the large bathroom. "I can feel myself getting stronger by the minute and I can't stop it, Nel!" When he noticed tears welling in his sister's eyes, he stopped, sighing heavily and cupping her face in his hands. "You're right," he began softly. "I _did_ see the way he looked at me today, and I got to thinking how great we'd be together. You wanna know what I thought next? How _badly_ I could hurt him if I ever lost control. I know you just want me to be happy, Neliel, but you have to stop. If I pursue Ichigo, I could hurt him or worse, don't you get that?"

Nel shook her head vehemently and remained steadfast despite the tears beginning to fall from her lashes. "You would never hurt him, Grimm," she argued.

"But I could without even trying and you know it."

More tears clouded large hazel eyes and Nel shook her head even harder. "You can learn to control it. You can train like you did before."

Grimmjow shook his head in return, a sad smile forming on his lips. "I'm not sure that'll be enough."

Nel turned away from her brother and began wiping at her cheeks, sniffling a bit. "So that's it? You're just gonna give up? You see him every day, Grimm, you can't keep pretending there's nothing between you two!"

"Then I'll have to distance myself."

"That won't work and you know it. Ichigo is stubborn and if he notices you acting strange he won't stop until he figures out why."

"Then I'll tell him the truth."

"The truth?! Grimm, if you tell him about the Hogyoku then you'll have to tell him about the Espada too. Do I even _need_ to explain why that's a terrible idea?"

"I can figure something out!" Grimmjow snapped defensively.

"Well, it better be damn good because I promise you, the last thing you want is for him to find out what you did!" Blue eyes snapped open wide then, equally blue brows knitting together tightly. "Ichigo adores you, Grimm, I truly believe that. But I also believe that 'the truth' is something he might not be able to handle. So tread carefully."

And with that, Nel promptly exited the bathroom and left Grimmjow staring at his reflection in the mirror with a lost expression. He stared for what felt like ages and wondered if he saw the same man Ichigo did, wondered if he saw the darkness, the anger, the frustration, the blood. If it came down to it, would Ichigo feel the same if he saw the man Grimmjow did? Would he be able to accept even the darkest parts of him? Could he handle knowing about Grimmjow's past if he decided to share it? The more questions he came up with, the more unsettled he felt. Grimmjow huffed a deep breath and turned on the faucet, splashing water onto his face and gripping the edge of the porcelain countertop. He wasn't sure how long he stood there just thinking, contemplating, trying to decide what the best plan of action would be only to come up empty. He had no idea what he should do. Should he just keep his feelings locked away and hope he'll be satisfied remaining friends with Ichigo? Should he be selfish and confess? Or should he simply let the redhead go?

The second that thought crossed his mind he felt a pang in his chest and a feeling which could only be described as dread settled in his gut. It wasn't until that moment he realized just how big a part Ichigo had taken in his life, so much so that he couldn't imagine himself without the boy by his side. It had only been six weeks since the day they'd officially met, but every day since then they'd seen each other, spent time together, laughed together. Despite late nights studying, early morning practices, and a full day of classes in between on both their parts, they'd always found time for the other. Even when Ichigo had his nose buried in a text book, he would always set it aside the moment Grimmjow returned to the dorms and ask how his day went. When Grimmjow was immersed in his sheet music, he'd stop to listen to Ichigo vent about the drama between his brother and Fox Face. Ichigo was the first bit of normal Grimmjow had ever had in his life and he found himself selfishly refusing to let that go.

_I'll just have to be careful_, he reasoned. _I'll keep him at a distance and I'll be careful._

When he heard the countertop begin to creak under his palms, he froze and stared down at his hands, drawing them nearer to his face. Flexing his fingers a bit, crystalline eyes flashed back to their reflection and Grimmjow reached out slowly, pressing the pad of his index finger against the glass. Swallowing, he gradually added more pressure until suddenly tiny cracks webbed out from his finger and he snatched his hand back as if he'd been burned. The cracks were minuscule, hardly visible, but they were enough to have Grimmjow second guessing everything.

_What if careful isn't good enough?_

A loud banging at the bathroom door snapped the bluenette out of his thoughts and he promptly stalked over to the entrance, snatching the handle roughly. "What?" he barked at the drunken girl standing at the threshold.

"I gotta pee," the girl whined.

Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes and pushed past her with a grumbled, "Have at it. I need a drink."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and his friends took up the crisp living room couches, all laughing and drinking without a care in the world. The redhead sat between Shiro and Tensa on one couch, Renji, Ikkaku, and Shuuhei on another, and finally Shinji, Yumichika, and Gin on the last.

"And ya know th' best par'?" Ikkaku shouted drunkenly over the music. "After he wen' through all that effort an' made a complete ass o' 'imself, Shuuhei _still_ didn' get th' bitch's number!"

The group barked out a laugh and Shuuhei raised his red solo cup with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey, I didn' get her number but her frien' was still down to fuck," he exclaimed.

"My, what a gentleman," Yumichika said sarcastically.

"Don't act like you don't fool around too, Yumi," Shinji giggled at his side.

"No one's denying that," the diva shot back with a wink. "But enough with the boy talk, let's get down to the juicy stuff."

"You and yer gossip, Yumichika," Shiro cackled as he sipped at a bottle of beer.

"Oh come on, who doesn't love a bit of gossip?"

"Those of us that don't like getting sucked into drama," Tensa chimed in. He hardly knew the group, but he got comfortable quickly and the others acted as if he'd always been there.

"I agree," Ichigo added, his eyes half lidded and a bottle of Smirnoff in hand. "Probably best not to get involved," he drawled.

"Even if the gossip is on your lover boy?" Yumichika cooed with an uplifted brow.

"Ah, hell," Gin mumbled as he took a large swig of his Coors Light, noting that the rest of the group began to lean forward in their seats.

"Uh oh, what's the T, hunny?" Shinji asked.

"Grab some gloves to hold your mugs because this T is _hot_," Yumichika practically sang with a flip of his violet bob. "Rumor has it that Grimmjow shacked up with some chick at Hueco Mundo last weekend. Now she's running around telling people they're an item."

"Che, no way," Renji scoffed. "The bastard may be a dog but he's a loyal one. He wouldn't start screwing around with some random chick when he's got his eye on someone."

Before Ichigo could ask what the copper eyed male meant, Yumichika shot back, "Unless she wasn't 'some random chick.' I heard it was his ex, Loly."

"No fuckin' way," Shinji drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm wit' Blondie," Ikkaku added. "'Sides, she c'n hardly be considered 'is ex. They jus' fucked 'round a few times las' year."

"Well, I think the rumor is true," Yumi argued with a deadpan expression.

"I don'," Shuuhei mumbled with another swig of his drink.

"It's true," Ichigo found himself blurting, eyes downcast as the rest of the group turned to face him. "The part about them sleeping together, not dating." It seemed alcohol really loosened his tongue.

"Ichigo!" Shinji nearly wined. "If you knew, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Didn't wanna talk about it," the redhead replied.

Tensa watched Ichigo carefully from his spot beside him and although he'd only known the teen for a short while, he'd learned how to read him. The redhead would not admit it out loud but he was hurt that this man, Grimmjow, had gotten into bed with another. Based on the boy's present discomfort and the way he'd described the feeling of love just the previous day, he was willing to bet the scandalous senior was the one Ichigo pined for. "Perhaps this isn't the best topic of discussion," the shaggy haired boy intervened, noting the grateful look Ichigo sent his way.

"On the contrary, I think this needs to be discussed," Yumichika pushed. "I may be a little drunk but I think I speak for all of us when I say it's no secret how Ichigo feels for 'The King of Las Noches.'"

"Yumi," Renji growled in a clear warning.

"I'm not saying this to be a bitch, I'm saying this because I care about Ichigo!" he shot back. The diva then turned his attention to said teen, his expression unreadable. "He is _not_ a good guy, Ichigo. He's a man whore with no self control and he doesn't give a damn who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants! You need to get over him!"

"Someone take his fuckin' drink, please," Gin sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I'm not that drunk!" Yumi suddenly shouted, now furious. "Ichigo, you're an idiot if you think he's any good for you!"

"Woah!"

"Hey!"

"Not cool, Yumi!"

Ikkaku, Shuuhei, and Renji all began shouting in unison and as the group began engaging in heated arguments, Ichigo kept his eyes trained on the carpet between his feet until the sounds surrounding him became a dull murmur. He'd learned long ago to drown out things he didn't want to hear but he couldn't help what his brain had already processed. Perhaps there was a reason his friends were so adamant in their views towards Grimmjow, but he just didn't see what they did. He may look at the man through rose colored goggles, but he was no fool. His highly developed instincts would allow him to spot a man with ill intentions from a mile away, but that simply wasn't Grimmjow.

"Guys!"

Ichigo snapped out of his trance at the sudden outburst and lifted his head to find that the group had finally silenced, all watching Tensa with wide eyes. The shaggy haired boy hardly spoke, but when he did, he made sure he was heard.

"Why is this even a discussion?! Regardless of Yumi's or Renji's or anyone's feelings towards Grimmjow, it's ultimately _Ichigo's_ choice what or _who_ he wants to pursue!"

Chocolate brown eyes met Tensa's profile with an appreciative gleam in them, Ichigo smiling to himself just a bit. He felt a weight begin to lift off of his shoulders when the rest of the group appeared to digress, only to have that weight drop with ten times the force when his twin suddenly spoke up.

"Actually, I agree wit' Yumichika."

"Shiro!" Shinji snapped angrily.

"Thank you!" Yumichika shouted exasperatedly at the same time.

Ichigo's amber eyes darted over his brother's face for several seconds, his confusion and hurt obvious although the albino refused to make eye contact. Ichigo opened and closed his mouth many times in failed attempts to respond, but the shock he felt was too overwhelming for any words to leave his lips. It was the first time Shiro had been blatantly unsupportive of his twin and the redhead couldn't help but feel almost betrayed. Of all times, right when he needed his brother's reassurance and support the most, was the one time the albino wouldn't give it. "Why?" he heard himself whisper. He could clearly see Shiro react to the pain etched in his voice, but the albino stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and looked Ichigo straight in the eye as he spoke.

"I don' like the son of a bitch an' I don' wan' ya anywhere near 'im."

Several surprised looks were now trained on Shiro, however Shinji damn near had steam blowing out of his ears. "How can you fucking say that?!" he bellowed. "That man has saved your brother's life _twice_!"

"Which is the only reason I ain't kickin' 'is ass right now! He ain't right and ya know it!"

"What I _know_ is that you're just being paranoid! What I _know_ is that he makes my best friend happy and that's what matters to me! Why doesn't it matter to you?!"

"How _dare_ you?!" Shiro roared, completely dropping his usual slang and shooting from his spot beside Ichigo. "You are not his brother, Shinji, _I am_. That means _I_ know what's best for him and that bastard isn't it!"

"What's you're issue wit' 'im anyway?" Shuuhei slurred, struggling to keep up with the conversation.

"Sounds personal," Renji mumbled, sipping on his drink. _But that's none of my business._

Shinji stood then, hands balled at his sides and his lips set in a thin line. "Ya wanna know what I think, Shiro?" the blonde began, a clear challenge in his voice that had the rest of the group looking horrified at what was to come. "I think you're so damn possessive of your brother that you ain't willing to share him with anyone else!"

The albino looked taken aback by this, his lightening yellow eyes bulging before he seemed to shake himself and harden his expression into a scowl. "Ya know exactly why I don' like 'im, Shinji, don' pretend ya fergot!"

It was then that Ichigo finally found his voice and he glanced between his twin and best friend with confusion in his eyes. "Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

The two teens acted as if they didn't hear the question, never breaking eye contact and the only indication that Ichigo's voice was registered was the heated look in Shinji's eyes daring Shiro to answer. In response, the albino's jaw tightened visibly as he knew he couldn't respond, otherwise he _would_ sound paranoid. His reasoning behind his feelings toward Grimmjow were nothing more than a theory at the moment, he had no tangible proof other than what was easily passed as an "adrenaline rush." Knowing he couldn't voice his thoughts, he decided to settle for a warning, finally turning hard eyes on his twin.

"All I'm gonna say is he ain't who he say he is, Ichi. And fallin' fer 'im ain't gonna do nothin' but bite ya in the ass." With that, the snowy haired twin stormed off towards the penthouse entrance, pushing past groups of drunken students roughly.

Ichigo watched after him with a blank expression before glancing over at his fox faced companion. "Gin."

"I know, I know," the lanky man sighed as he set his drink on the antique coffee table and stood. "I'll make sure he gets back ta the dorms safe 'n sound."

Ichigo only nodded in response before the man took his leave, the rest of the group looking between each other with guilt ridden expressions on their faces. Shinji finally sat back down, noticeably further away from Yumichika then he was before, and crossed his arms over his chest agitatedly. It was eerily silent for several moments, save for the sounds of the party around them, and it was the diva of the group who cleared his throat first, mentally preparing himself to speak.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," he began softly. "I really didn't mean to start a fight." When the redhead kept his eyes trained on the coffee table and remained silent, Yumichika tried once more for his attention. "Ichi-"

He abruptly snapped his jaw shut when Ichigo raised a hand to silence him, strangely calm despite the heated altercation. He slowly rose to his full height, completely aware of the slightly fearful looks being sent his way and suddenly feeling a bit more sober than he was before. "I'm sure you all have your reasons for your opinions towards Grimmjow," he began before pointing a finger at Yumichika. "Although I'm pretty sure you just believe every rumor you hear. And you two," he pointed to Shuuhei and Ikkaku, "are just following Renji's lead. Quite frankly, senpai, I don't know what your issue is with him." Ichigo tossed his hands in the air and shook his head then. "Regardless of your reasons, I'm only going to say this once, so hear me when I say it." He paused, glaring daggers at each of the four men and wagging his finger accusingly. "Until you actually get to _know_ him, don't you dare say shit to me about the kind of man that he is." With that he turned his back and headed straight for the bar. He was definitely going to need a few more drinks before the night was over.

He didn't even want to try sorting through all the emotions running through him as he pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies. His mind was in overdrive and it was just too much to try and process all at once. Who did Grimmjow apparently have his eye on? Why would Loly tell people that she and Grimmjow were an item? What was so serious that even Shiro wouldn't support his relationship with the man? And what did the albino mean when he said Grimmjow was not who he said he was?

Taking the first empty seat he spotted at the bar, he waved at the bartender Nel had hired for the night and sighed agitatedly. "Can I get a shot of tequila please? Or ten?" When he heard a deep chuckle to his left in response, he turned to find just the man who'd been plaguing his thoughts.

_Speak of the devil_.

"People pissin' you off too?" Grimmjow asked, amusement clearly evident in his tone.

"You have no idea," Ichigo scoffed as he was handed his first shot, downing it with a grimace. "People are assholes."

"And pushy."

"And nosey."

"And should stay the hell out of my business."

"Thank you!"

The two simultaneously threw back another shot, this time audibly growling at the taste. "This is some strong shit," Grimmjow concluded as he slammed his glass against the bar top.

"Yup, I'm definitely getting my buzz back."

"That's the goal, isn't it?" the bluenette replied with a laugh.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ichigo began twirling his empty glass in his hands and shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry I talked you into this, Grimm. Tensa made me do it. Him and his mischievous nonverbal messages."

"Tensa, huh? Damn, that's so weird isn't it?"

"Ugh, I know! I've been trying to ignore it but it's such a strange coincidence. It's not like Tensa is a common name either."

"You're right but maybe that's all it is, Ichi. Just a bazar coincidence."

"I guess. It's just..." Ichigo paused for a moment, waving his hand in the air as he searched for his words. "He's my friend, ya know? I don't want to think of my dead brother every time I talk to him."

Grimmjow placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

A small smile tugged at Ichigo's lips and he nodded in response. "Thanks, Grimm."

The bluenette gave his own handsome smile in return, although something about it appeared forced to Ichigo. Narrowed amber eyes darted over Grimmjow's God like features for any sign that he was right and the way the man shifted uncomfortably under his gaze confirmed his suspicions. "Whatever's on your mind, spit it out," the redhead snapped, though without much heat. It was obvious he was concerned and only addressed the issue in such a manner to get his roommate to talk.

Knowing there was no use denying there was a problem, as Ichigo would see right through him, Grimmjow sighed in defeat. "I'm just...worried about a friend," he responded lamely, suddenly very fascinated with the empty glass in his hands.

"Okay," Ichigo said at length, his eyes narrowing further. He knew it was a load of crap but decided to play along anyway. "And what's wrong with your friend?"

"Um...there's uh..." Grimmjow felt his brow twitch and nearly kicked himself for how horrifically lame he sounded. "There's this puppy he's been wanting to adopt."

_Really, Grimmjow? A puppy? That's the best you got?_

The bluenette nearly slapped his hand against his forehead and tried his best to ignore Ichigo's upturned brow.

"Well, what's the problem?" the smaller male asked warily.

"It's just that, uh, he sees this puppy all the time- at the shelter I mean- and they've been getting really close, ya know?"

_Kill yourself, Grimmjow, you're a fucking idiot._

"He really likes this puppy and he's pretty sure the puppy likes him too, he's just not sure if he should adopt."

_Seriously, what am I even saying?_

"Why wouldn't he adopt?" Ichigo asked innocently, appearing genuinely concerned for this "friend" of Grimmjow's.

_Bless his adorable little heart._

"Well, he sometimes doesn't know his own strength. I think he's afraid that if he adopts, he might hurt the puppy."

"Hmm," Ichigo hummed thoughtfully, looking pensive. "What do his friends say about it?"

"His sister is constantly pushing for him to adopt," Grimmjow admitted with a roll of his eyes, "but his friends don't really know how badly he wants the puppy."

Ichigo nodded a few times and drummed his fingers against the bar top, seeming to come to a decision. "I don't think he should adopt."

Cyan eyes went slightly wide then, analyzing Ichigo as he casually sipped at his new drink. "But...why not?" he asked, trying his damnedest not to sound disappointed.

"He shouldn't take the puppy home until he trusts himself not to hurt it," the redhead answered simply.

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side and nodded as if he'd learned something new. "That actually makes perfect sense," he murmured.

"Just keep in mind that if he leaves the puppy in the shelter for too long, someone else might adopt it," Ichigo warned. "And your friend will never know what can happen until he tries." When the redhead finished, he turned to find crystalline eyes paralyzing him with a look that pierced his very soul and had his heart racing in seconds. The man's expression was unreadable, but something in his eyes told Ichigo that he'd come to an important decision, that a heavy weight had been lifted from his heart, and the warm smile beginning to pull at those perfect lips made the redhead release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thank you, Ichigo. I'll be sure to tell him that," Grimmjow grinned.

Fruitlessly fighting the insane blush on his cheeks, Ichigo nodded nervously. "S-Sure thing," he stuttered.

"Well, since your words of wisdom practically solved my problems, it's only fair I try to help with yours, right?"

"Actually, I think I might've solved at least part of my own problem," the redhead began, "but I don't think there's much either of us can do about the rest."

Grimmjow hummed in response but decided not to argue. "Ya know I'm here if you wanna talk about it. And I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo replied softly, smiling to himself all the while. "But for now," he continued as he waved over the bartender once again, "you can help by drinking with me."

"No arguments here," the bluenette said mostly to himself as the bartender asked what they'd be drinking.

"I think I'll try a... Bloody Mary?"

Grimmjow had to bite back a laugh at the questioning look Ichigo sent his way, instead nodding to affirm that despite the redheads adorable lack of knowledge pertaining to alcohol, he'd gotten it right. "And I'll have a Bourbon," he added, clearing his throat when a chuckle nearly slipped past his lips.

Throughout the night the two continued to drink and laugh, talking about nothing and everything all at the same time. The surrounding noise seemed to fade and it seemed they'd both forgotten anyone else was around as they chatted. The party continued into the wee hours of the morning and as the clock ticked by, Grimmjow and Ichigo found themselves leaning heavily against each other for support in their drunken states. Gradually, the house was filled by fewer and fewer people as they began filing out individually and in groups, until all who were left were Nel and a few other college students who were passed out drunk throughout the house. Ichigo wasn't sure when his friends had left, but he was grateful that the inevitability awkward reunion would be set aside for another day.

"Rise n' shine, buddy!" Grimmjow barked as he lightly kicked a male lying on the bathroom floor. "Ya don't have to go home but ya sure as shit can't stay here." The guy only groaned in response as the bluenette moved to check the other areas on the first floor, kicking out a few others who were lounging in the living room and on the patio.

"Hey, Grimm!" Nel slurred as she pushed past a couple who were making their way out. "Did ya know we're trending 'n Twitter? Hashtag Party at Grimmjow's 2015!"

"Yeah, that's great, Nel," Grimmjow replied as he waved off the last few people, shutting his front door behind them. "Fuck, I'm gonna have to call a maid in the morning," he grumbled as he scanned over his penthouse, grimacing a bit at all the empty solo cups, trash, and lord knows what else. "Yo, Ichigo!" he called, unsure where the redhead had run off to. "Come on, we gotta go back to the dorms!"

"I don' wanna!" came a slurred, petulant response from upstairs.

_When the hell did he get up there?_

"Don't make me drag your ass down here!" Grimmjow warned, albeit teasingly.

"You'll have to find me first~," was the sing song reply that had Grimmjow's brow twitching.

He glanced over to find Nel with a lecherous grin plastered on her face as she casually sauntered past him and up the stairs. "Ya better find 'im before he does somethin' naughty," she teased at length, heading straight for the guest room and shutting the door behind her.

_I am too drunk for this_, the bluenette thought to himself as he scrubbed a large hand over his face, dragging his feet up the stairs.

The moment he set foot into the main bedroom, his highly trained senses allowed him to know immediately that Ichigo was there. Peering through the darkness, he knew the kid had to have been hiding and fought the smirk tugging at his lips as he decided to play along. "Damn, where the hell is he?" he mumbled, biting back a laugh when he heard a tiny snicker come from the sliding door closet. "I swear I heard his voice from in here," he purposefully mused aloud, pacing the room until his back was to the closet. "Helloooo." The second he felt the redhead sneaking up behind his back, he whirled on his heel and dove, snatching Ichigo by the waist and tossing him over his broad shoulder effortlessly. "Gotcha, ya brat!"

Ichigo barked out a laugh as he dangled over Grimmjow's back, but before the man could even take two steps towards the door, Ichigo swung his body and hooked his legs around Grimmjow's neck, twisting and using their momentum to throw the bluenette to the ground. As gently as possible of course. It was all in good fun as the redhead poised himself over Grimmjow's stunned form and stuck out his tongue, bolting into the bathroom and giggling the whole while. Grimmjow was still lying on his back in a complete daze, glancing between where he was just standing and the bathroom door several times before finally scoffing and shaking his head in amusement.

_Never have I been so turned on by someone who could throw me to the ground like a rag doll._

He groaned when he heard the shower start, slowly picking himself up off the crisp tan carpet and trudging his way over to his dresser. He knew Ichigo was probably too drunk to realize that he had no clothes to change into, therefore the duty fell on him to gather a pair of drawstring basketball shorts and the smallest t-shirt he could find. He didn't bother knocking on the bathroom door and cracked it open to reach through and set the clothes on the counter, but as he stepped back to take his leave, he couldn't help the quick glance at the mirror that had him freezing in his tracks. Grimmjow had forgotten that the shower doors were glass and that Ichigo's naked body would be in plain view, but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the scars. Ichigo had his hands pressed against the shower wall and hung his head under the water, large droplets cascading down his lithe, muscular back. From this angle all Grimmjow could see was his back, as the steam fogging the glass left everything below the waist to the imagination, but the sight was enough to create an uncomfortable knot in his stomach the longer he stared. Many of the scars were just thin, dark lines that were hardly noticeable. Some where obviously deeper wounds with raised, leathery skin. But all were clearly evidence of being attacked from behind. Grimmjow briefly wondered how the teen was able to trust anyone with wounds like that, how he wasn't constantly looking over his shoulder the way the bluenette would have. A feeling he wasn't sure how to describe blossomed in his chest, however, when he realized that despite whatever dark past Ichigo had, he'd allowed Grimmjow to step into some of the deepest, most intimate parts of himself.

_He probably trusts me more than any of his other friends at Las Noches,_ the bluenette thought, _and here I am keeping secrets from him._

With a heavy sigh, he clicked the door shut as quietly as he could and changed into whatever lounge wear he could find before dropping face down onto his king sized bed. If he had to guess he'd say it was about 1:30 in the morning and he was exhausted. He pulled the comforter over his body and buried his face into the soft, feather pillow under his head, feeling sleep pulling at him immediately. He'd just begun to doze off when he heard the bathroom door creak open followed by footsteps padding across the room, stopping at the side of the bed. Cyan eyes blinked open tiredly to find Ichigo waiting at the side of the bed patiently with a shy look on his face.

_Shit_, Grimmjow mentally cursed. He'd forgotten that Nel had taken up the guest room.

Without really thinking in his half asleep and still slightly drunk state, Grimmjow tossed back the covers and patted the sheets beside him, surprised when Ichigo didn't hesitate to climb into the bed. Somehow the redhead looked much smaller in the other man's clothes, almost child like as he pulled a pillow to his chest, just the way Grimmjow knew he liked to sleep. The two watched each other for a long moment before Ichigo suddenly blurted something that had apparently been plaguing his mind.

"Yer dad's an ass fer puttin' us on that stage," he slurred.

Grimmjow barked out a laugh and turned on his side to face his roommate, nodding his agreement. "You're preachin' to the choir, Ichi."

"Everyone knew me n' Shiro were never nominated," the redhead nearly whined. "So not cool."

"I know, I know," Grimmjow agreed, trying his best to comfort his very, _very_ drunk friend.

"But ya know what?" the redhead added, his eyes half lidded. "I wish m' mom could've seen it." Grimmjow furrowed his brow then, knowing that Ichigo never really liked talking about his mother but remained silent. "She was always tryin' to get me out o' m' shell, ya know?" Only then did Ichigo avert his eyes and begin to curl in on himself, remaining silent for several moments before murmuring quietly, "She would've been so happy..."

Grimmjow reached out a large hand and laid it gently against Ichigo's arm, his voice softening as he spoke. "I'm sure she would've been just as proud of you as I am."

Ichigo gave him a sad smile then. "I think she would've liked you."

Grimmjow gave a small grin of his own. "Oh yeah?"

Ichigo's smile grew wider and he nodded his head, even as his eyes started to water. "Definitely. I jus' wish the two of you could've met." When fat tears began falling from his lashes and he heard himself sniffle, he quickly raised a hand to wipe his eyes and shook his head. "Shit, I'm sorry."

When a sudden warmth wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand from his face, his blurry vision quickly focused on deep, crystal blue eyes which seemed to glow in the darkness as they stared back at him. That same warmth on his wrist moved to cup his cheek and he couldn't help it when his eyes fluttered shut at the comforting feeling. It wasn't until Grimmjow's deep, sensual baritone cut through the silence that Ichigo's gold flecked eyes opened once again.

"Don't you ever apologize for opening up to me."

The simple statement was nothing short of a command and yet it was filled with so much underlying emotion that Ichigo felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest. The way Grimmjow caressed his cheek and wiped away his tears as if it were the most natural thing to do, the fire in those gorgeous blue eyes that burned with greater intensity every time he laid eyes on Ichigo, it was overwhelming in the best way. It was in that moment that Ichigo realized just how hard he was falling for this stupid, wonderful, cocky, breathtakingly beautiful man that lay before him. The realization was absolutely terrifying, and yet the pull Ichigo felt towards Grimmjow was so strong that he found himself moving across the bed without even thinking. Perhaps later he'd blame it on the alcohol, but before he knew it he had buried his face in the man's broad chest and threw an arm around his waist, inhaling the bluenette's scent as if it were a fine cologne.

Grimmjow completely froze and held his breath as if the tiniest movement might cause some sort of natural disaster. Dozens of times he'd pictured this exact moment, lying in bed wrapped up in each other's arms (admittedly naked more often than not), but he'd never expected it to actually happen. Sure he'd hoped, but now that it was actually happening, his body was present and it seemed his consciousness had taken a vacation. His arms hovered over Ichigo's body as if he were afraid to complete the action, and he was sure that if his brain didn't kick start again soon, the redhead would sense his hesitation and the moment would be lost. It was a tough situation, but before he could go too crazy over it, the tiny devil and angel on his shoulders took over.

_Come on, Grimmjow, grow some fuckin' balls! It ain't like ya never done this before!_

_Actually, you haven't, Grimmjow. Stop now before you hurt him._

_Ya really gonna listen to this prick? Screw his opinion!_

_You know I'm right, Grimmjow._

_Fuck that. The kid is obviously in need so ya can't just turn your back on him!_

_Ichigo is drunk, he doesn't know what he's doing._

_Drunk feelings are honest feelings! Now stop fuckin' around and be a man!_

Finally releasing the breath he'd been holding, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's lithe body as tightly as he dared, burying his nose in those fiery orange locks. There were no words to describe the peace he felt in that moment. All of his hesitation, his worries, his fears, had suddenly vanished and were replaced by a strange calm. He almost couldn't believe that not a second ago, his mind had been in complete turmoil and now, there was nothing but bliss. A moment later he felt Ichigo tighten his grip, holding him as if he were a lifeline before whispering something in Japanese that Grimmjow couldn't understand.

"Daisuki desu."

Even though the bluenette had no clue what the phrase meant, the way Ichigo had said it felt intimate and he knew that whatever it was, was not to be taken lightly. He smirked to himself and made a mental note to speak with Nel about that training she'd mentioned earlier. Although he was terrified beyond words and fearful that he'd hurt Ichigo if he ever lost control, he knew that this moment, this feeling, this chance at normalcy was not something he was willing to give up easily.

* * *

**Whoop there it is folks. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always, please review and let me know what you think!**

**Daisuki desu= I really like you, Note: it is NOT a confession of love like "aishiteru yo" would be, but its close!**

**Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fight For You

Grimmjow haphazardly wiped the sweat from his brow with his gym rag, panting heavily in the midst of his training session. Deciding to take a short break, he snatched his water bottle off the padded floor and glanced out the window as he drank, noting a few students who scurried past the school gym as they hugged their coats to their bodies. The temperature was damn near freezing outside, but the snow had yet to fall and for that, Grimmjow was grateful. He wasn't very fond of the winter or the holidays, but he had a lingering suspicion that this year would be vastly different.

It had been nearly two months since the party at Grimmjow's penthouse and every day since, he'd been meeting with Nel at the school gym to train. He was determined to learn to control his power, but as hard as he fought, the struggle was far greater than he'd anticipated. In the past several weeks of training, he'd gone through six punching bags and had to replace multiple sets of equipment. It was disheartening to say the least and at times he'd felt like giving up, but then he remembered that he was doing this for Ichigo and his resolve hardened ten fold. He could honestly say he'd never in his life wanted anything as badly as he wanted Ichigo. Not in a sexual way, although that would be a pleasing and quite welcome bonus, but in the way that something lost craves being found. Admittedly cheesy as it was, he found that Ichigo filled a missing part of his soul that he thought he'd never get back. He was sure his past had completely robbed him of his humanity, and yet every smile, every laugh, every touch, every conversation seemed to fill that space a little more with each passing day. Whenever he contemplated the matter, his thoughts always drew him back to those wise words Nel had told him years ago.

_"One day you're going to find someone special, and when you finally meet that person, a part of you will just know."_

Although Nel was outwardly gullible and ditsy, she was a genius in her own right and hid it well. She could see things in people that they couldn't see themselves and despite Grimmjow knowing this, he'd denied her intuition for weeks before accepting the fact that he and Ichigo could have something real. Needless to say, he'd never ignore his sister's instincts again. Especially not after the discussion the siblings had the morning after that party.

_Grimmjow blinked his eyes open as the sun's rays shone through the window, groaning at the pounding headache that hit him like a ton of bricks. He lifted a hand to rub his forehead and as he did so, he found himself unable to move his other arm. Carefully peering through his throbbing eyes, he glanced downwards to find a head of orange hair laid on his chest and a warm body half on top of his. For a split second he panicked before the previous night came back to him all at once and he remembered how he and Ichigo had ended up in bed together. He remembered that despite the drama that had went on, the two had had a blast and Grimmjow grinned to himself at the memories. He remembered them laughing at the bar throughout the night, their drunken spat when he discovered Ichigo in his bedroom, the sad smile the boy wore when he spoke of his mother, the way he had cuddled up to his roommate as if it was completely natural, and finally the words whispered in a foreign tongue that Grimmjow somehow knew meant something sacred._

_He laid there for several more minutes despite his desperate need to take Advil and curb this hangover from hell, but he was secretly relishing in the way Ichigo clung to his body and how the sound of his breathing relaxed him. The redhead had a leg wrapped around Grimmjow's under the covers and his hand rested on the bluenette's left pectoral, right beside a tiny puddle of drool leaking from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow could feel the wetness on his chest and with anyone else he would've been disgusted, but with Ichigo it was somehow the cutest thing in the world. Grimmjow was almost annoyed with himself for thinking such cheesy thoughts, but then again, it was Ichigo._

_Running his fingers languidly through soft orange spikes, Grimmjow paused when he sniffed the air and smelled food. Only then did he notice his stomach growling angrily and decided, as comfortable as he was, it was time to get the hell up. "Ichigo," he grumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. "Ichi, wake up."_

_The redhead made a small slurping sound to catch to drool about to fall from his lips and slowly lifted his head, groaning as he did so. He wiped his mouth with back of his hand as he sat up, before pressing his palm to his forehead with a curse. "Grimm, I think I'm dying," Ichigo wined as he hunched over, covering his face with his hands._

_"Yeah, that's usually what it feels like," Grimmjow chuckled, wincing when the action made his head throb. "C'mon, I think Nel might have pain meds in her purse."_

_The two dragged themselves out of bed at a snail's pace, moaning, groaning, and cursing the whole way down the stairs. Nel was standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and Victoria's Secret underwear as she sorted through plastic bags and began pulling out styrofoam containers. "Good morning, sunshines!" she greeted happily when she saw the two approach._

_"Jesus, Nel, keep your voice down!" Grimmjow growled as he held his head in his hands. "And put some damn pants on!"_

_Nel rolled her eyes as she set two glasses of water and a bottle of pills on the island table. "Grimmjow, you're my brother and Ichigo is gay so unless he turns straight and you're suddenly into incest, I have no reason to worry about prancing around in my underwear."_

_"Fucking smartass," the bluenette snapped as he swiped the bottle, tossing two pills to the back of his throat and Ichigo followed suit._

_"I ordered take out since you don't have any food in the kitchen," Nel informed, completely ignoring her brother's remark. "You're welcome."_

_"Thanks, Nel," Ichigo replied before Grimmjow could make another snarky comment._

_The three dove into their meals happily once Nel had separated everything out and while Grimmjow and Ichigo sat in relative silence, Nel gushed on and on about the party the previous night. Grimmjow and Ichigo had been in their own little world and so it was interesting to hear all the details from Nel's point of view. Once they'd all finished eating and Nel had finished telling all her stories, Ichigo had excused himself to call his brother and make sure he got back to the dorms safely. The second he was out of earshot, Nel scurried around the island table and swiftly smacked Grimmjow upside the head._

_"Ow, what the fuck, Nel?!" the burly man hissed, confused when the girl only crossed her arms over her large bust and narrowed her hazel eyes at him. "What?!" When she only glared harder, he finally relented with a sigh. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry for going off on you last night."_

_"And?"_

_"I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."_

_"And?"_

_Grimmjow growled then. "And you were right about everything," he ground out almost petulantly. "I don't want to just give up."_

_Nel appeared mostly satisfied then and relaxed her stance. "Anything else?"_

_"I want you to help me train. Help me learn to control it."_

_Nel nodded slowly as she took a seat beside her brother. "I can do that," she replied, her tone a bit softer. "So you're serious about this then?"_

_"Absolutely," Grimmjow replied without hesitation._

_The green haired girl was quiet for several moments before she asked, "Will you tell him about the Hogyoku?"_

_Grimmjow nodded slowly, seeming to contemplate the matter carefully. "One day."_

_"And the Espada?"_

_Grimmjow silenced at that, biting his lip and furrowing his brow pensively. "I don't know about that one."_

_"Grimmjow," Nel began sternly in what her brother called her "mom voice," "if you're serious about this then you'll have to tell him sooner or later."_

_Blue eyes fell to the marble island countertop as a mix of fear and sadness began to settle in them. His sister's gentle hand on his brought him little comfort and he shook his head, as if trying to erase the thought from his mind. "I'm not worrying about that right now. Just help me train, Neliel."_

_She looked as if she wanted to argue, but decided against it and nodded instead. "Of course."_

So there he was, standing in the middle of a private room in the school gym where his "trainer", Nel, patiently waited for him to come off his break. Finally setting aside his water bottle, he adjusted his workout gloves and flexed his fingers, preparing for whatever exercise Nel had planned next. "What else ya got?" he asked gruffly as he approached his sister's side.

Nel stood in a black Nike sports bra and neon colored gym leggings, her sea green hair pulled back into a high ponytail although her bangs still fell over her forehead stubbornly. She too was covered in a light sheen of sweat and dabbed at her cheeks delicately with a towel. "To be honest, Grimmjow, you've been making progress, but you're starting to plateau," the girl admitted. "I think it's time to try something new."

"Thanksgiving is next week, Nel. I don't have time for something new, especially not when I'm meeting Ichigo's sisters."

"That's my point, Grimm. God forbid you go to shake little Yuzu's hand and accidentally hurt her." Nel sighed and moved to fish through her gym bag. "You've been doing good with Ichigo, but little girls are much more fragile."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes then. "I've barely stood within three feet of Ichigo for the last two months."

"And you haven't had any born-out-of-a-test-tube type shit happening either. Progress," Nel teased with a pinch to her brother's cheek. She then began pulling wooden boards of various sizes from her gym bag, ignoring Grimmjow's frustrated growl at the sight of them.

"Nel," he nearly whined, "we tried this the first week of training and it was a total failure!"

"Well, that was then and this is now," the girl replied simply as she gathered all the wooden boards in her arms, lifting them easily as she moved towards the center of the room. "You've been doing pretty good, Grimmjow, I'm sure you'll be fine." Dropping the pile to the ground, she picked up the thickest board and held it out in front of her in a firm grasp, bracing herself slightly. "Now remember, the goal is _not_ to break it." The bluenette sighed and readied his stance. "Don't just swat at it either. We're trying to get you to _control_ the power behind your swing, not discard it," Nel warned.

With a roll of his cyan eyes, Grimmjow raised his fists and jabbed at the board, growling when his hand flew right through it and snapped the board like a twig. "Fuck!" he cursed.

"It's alright, just try again," Nel replied soothingly, patient as ever. She tossed the broken wood aside and picked up the next board, holding it out in front of her. "Control, Grimm."

He broke three more boards after that, becoming more and more frustrated each time until finally one didn't break. He and Nel had exchanged a surprised look and both analyzed the board carefully, noting a deep split in the wood, but it did not break.

"Whatever the hell you just did, keep doing it," the green haired girl ordered, holding out the next piece of wood.

Grimmjow smirked, his confidence rising as the cracks got smaller and smaller with each cut of wood he struck, until finally there was nothing at all. The wood quaked under his fist, but beyond that there was nothing. Nel even tested him with thinner boards and although he'd broken a couple of those, he'd quickly learned to adjust the strength behind his swing. The final and smallest wooden board had Grimmjow giving Nel a deadpan look as she lifted it in the air. "Oh come on, a five year old can break that," he said exasperatedly.

"I guarantee the only five year old punching through one inch blocks of wood was you, Grimm," his sister shot back without missing a beat.

The burly man couldn't help but bark out a laugh at that before raising his fists and taking one last jab, pleased when even that only cracked under the force. "Fuck yeah!" he cheered, throwing a fist in the air and unceremoniously scooping Nel into his arms as he squeezed tightly.

"Ewwww, you're all sweaty!" she screeched as she fruitlessly tried to worm her way out of his grasp. "A simple thank you would be just fine!"

"Shut up, you love my sweat," Grimmjow teased as he finally released her. "C'mon, we should head back and shower before classes start."

"Well, if I didn't need a shower before, I certainly do now," she grumbled as she headed out the room and towards the main part of the gym.

Grimmjow trailed closely behind, cackling wildly at her complaints and discomfort before they both stopped at the sound of a commotion over by the treadmills. It was early in the morning and there wasn't many people in the gym, so it was easy to spot exactly who was causing the ruckus and Grimmjow frowned at the sight. Bazzbee and his group of Neanderthals were picking on that Hanataro kid again. No one knew by the sight of the kid that he was a junior, and for years Grimmjow had watched him sit quietly while other students teased and picked on him. It was infuriating to say the least, he hated cowards who couldn't pick on someone their own size, but even more so the fact that Hanataro never fought back. He always looked on the brink of tears with those large puppy eyes of his, and kept his head hung almost everywhere he went. This whole bullying situation was one of the reasons Grimmjow had immediately apologized to the kid after the incident in his dance class. Hanataro had enough on his plate, he didn't need the shit he got from the bluenette as well.

Grimmjow stalked over to the group angrily and snatched Bazzbee by the shoulder roughly, yanking him away from Hanataro and fighting a satisfied grin when the fuchsia haired boy fell to the ground with a surprised grunt. "The hell is your problem, Bazzbee?" he snarled.

Bazzbee looked absolutely horrified and raised his hands as if he feared Grimmjow would attack. "S-Sorry! I didn't know he was a friend of yours!"

"Well he is, so next time I catch you fuckin' with him it'll be me and you, got it?" Bazzbee nodded his head frantically, unconsciously scooting away from the burly man. "Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind about kicking your ass!" The bully scrambled to his feet and nodded his head to his friends, all of them scurrying out of the gym quickly. Grimmjow then turned to face Hanataro, Nel quietly approaching the two as the bluenette cocked his head. "You good?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hanataro replied softly. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"If you won't stick up for yourself then someone's gotta do it," the bigger man shot back. "You can't keep letting people pick on you like that, kid."

Hanataro hung his head. "I just don't want any trouble. Talking back only makes it worse, so I prefer to keep quiet."

"But wouldn't it be nice if you didn't have to do that?" Nel intervened. "A bully _wants_ you to stay silent, Hanataro, it makes things easy for them. If you stick up for yourself then they'll leave you alone."

"I've tried," Hanataro pleaded, his voice sad and defeated. "All it got me was a black eye and a broken nose."

"Then you need to fight," Grimmjow ordered, his deep baritone cutting through the air like a knife. "When words don't work then you have no choice but to use force."

"Uh, Grimm-"

"Not now, Nel," Grimmjow snapped, never breaking eye contact with the boy. He placed a large hand on the kid's shoulder and lowered himself slightly, making sure every word he spoke did not fall on deaf ears. "There is no reason for you to live in fear of speaking your mind because of a few assholes," he said. "_Fight back_, Hanataro."

Wide eyed, Hanataro stared for several moments before before nodding his head nervously. "I'll try."

"Good," Grimmjow replied, ruffling his shaggy hair. "I gotta go shower but I'll see you in class later. I expect you to be prepared too."

"Y-Yes, sir," Hanataro responded determinedly as he watched the siblings take their leave.

"Grimmie, are you sure that was the best advice to give him?" Nel asked as they exited the gym.

Grimmjow gave her a sidelong glance. "Considering that was first time I've spoken to him without him shrinking in on himself, I'd sure as hell say so." It was then that he heard the chime of his cellphone from his gym bag and scrambled for it quickly, his first assumption being that it was Ichigo until he finally caught sight of the caller ID. He frowned but answered the call anyway, irritation clearly evident in his tone. "It's seven thirty in the morning, Dad, what do you want?"

But he knew the answer before the question even left his mouth. For the past several weeks, his father had been contacting him incessantly to complain about the battle he was fighting (and losing) to the school board. Despite Aizen arranging for Ichigo to perform and prove himself at the Freshman Friday event, the board remained unsatisfied. They no longer questioned whether or not Ichigo had what it took to be a student at Las Noches, it was now a question of whether or not his talents were worth being on a free ride scholarship. Very few students were awarded such a privilege and although it had been granted by Aizen before Ichigo had even considered attending, the board accused Aizen of granting the scholarship due to Grimmjow's personal interest in the boy. Though there may have been a small bit of truth in that, Ichigo definitely had the talent needed to earn that scholarship. Aizen had argued this point quite well at first, until it was brought up that the boys twin was also on a scholarship simply because Ichigo refused to attend without him. And therein lies the problem.

"The board is refusing to budge, Grimmjow," Aizen began, his voice calm as ever although the bluenette could easily detect his annoyance. "They tell me that I must revoke at least one if not both of the boys' scholarships."

"That's fucking bullshit!"

"Language."

Grimmjow rolled his piercing blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's true! You're the head director, can't you just tell them to go screw themselves?"

"The president cannot pass laws without first going through congress," his father began, "and I too cannot make these decisions without board approval. I am sorry, son, but my hands are tied."

Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before glancing up into Nel's worried eyes. "If you revoked just one of their scholarships, no doubt it would be Shiro and Ichigo would be devastated." His father remained silent and Grimmjow bit his lip pensively, gazing up into the gloomy sky as he did so. "I'd like to speak with the board," he suddenly stated.

"Son, I don't think-"

"Just one last meeting and swear it'll be the last you hear of it."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line before Aizen finally responded. "I will arrange a meeting at five o'clock this afternoon."

"Thanks, Dad." Grimmjow was just going to hang up when he heard his father's tentative voice reaching through the receiver.

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we still going to the Kurosaki's for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Yes, Dad," Grimmjow replied for what felt like the millionth time. "Look, if you don't want to go-"

"Nonsense," Aizen interrupted. "I always spend the holidays with my children. Besides, it will give me a chance to catch up with an old friend."

"Say what now?" the bluenette asked dumbly, staring at his phone as if it would answer his question. "What 'old friend'?"

There was a pause before Aizen finally answered smoothly, "I'll see you at the meeting tonight, Grimmjow."

"Wait, wha-" The line went dead before he'd even finished the question and though it was strange, he decided to shake it off and assume the matter had little importance. He then turned to Nel, taking a second to gather his scrambled thoughts before opening his mouth. "Would you be willing to help me with something?"

"Already ahead of you," Nel answered as she turned to take her leave. "We meet with the board at five, right? See you then."

Grimmjow simply blinked as he watched her walk away. He briefly wondered if she even knew what he was asking before he smirked and quickly realized that Nel just had a way of knowing things. He'd never admit it aloud, but he truly did have the best sister he could've ever asked for.

* * *

Ichigo huffed a sad sigh as he picked at his lunch, completely absent from the surrounding conversation. For months it seemed he could no longer focus, could no longer think about anything but Grimmjow. Ever since that party the man had been acting so strange and Ichigo couldn't help but think it was because of what happened that night. Even though Grimmjow had acted perfectly normal that morning, like they hadn't spent the whole night wrapped in each other's arms, ever since he'd just been so...careful. Before that night they'd been so close, everywhere they went Grimmjow either had an arm slung over Ichigo's shoulders or made it a point to stay close by. During they're playful bantering the two always smacked each other around a bit just to poke fun. Even in passing, for no reason at all, Grimmjow would always ruffle his hair or touch his arm gently. All those gestures seemed so small and simple until after that night when Ichigo had stopped receiving them. Now when they walked together, Grimmjow kept himself at a distance, their banter had become nothing more than verbal, and the bluenette had stopped touching him. Although Grimmjow had yet to say it out loud, Ichigo felt as if he'd been hardcore friend zoned. Right when he'd come to terms with his feelings too. Shinji had disagreed several times and suggested that there had to have been something going on with the man, but no matter how many times Ichigo asked what was wrong, he always got the same answer.

_"Don't worry, Ichi, I'm fine."_

A part of Ichigo knew it was a lie, but a bigger part of him wanted to believe it just so he wouldn't have to face the fact that Grimmjow had stopped opening up to him too. To top it all off, Ichigo had been waking up to an empty dorm room for the last two months. Every morning Grimmjow was gone and his reason had been that he was going to the gym, but Ichigo had no idea why the man would need to train so vigorously. A few times Ichigo had awoken just after Grimmjow had clicked the door shut behind him and he stood at the window, watching the bluenette stalk across campus towards the gym and always meeting Nel out front. It was odd but Ichigo felt as if he no longer had the right to question it. The strangest part about all of it was that despite the fact that Grimmjow seemed to want to keep his distance, there was still this look that he only got when he laid eyes on Ichigo. The look was deep, piercing, unnamable, and it was just enough to keep Ichigo wondering what the hell was really going on. The situation had become so complex and he just wished he'd never thrown himself at Grimmjow that night, perhaps then things wouldn't have changed but as it was, he had no choice but to accept that he and his roommate were nothing more than friends. And as a friend, he'd still invited Grimmjow and his family to the Kurosaki residence for Thanksgiving despite the way his soul ached every time he was near the man.

_Perhaps I'm a masochist_, he thought sadly.

"Ichigo?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Ichigo turned to find Tensa giving him a concerned look while the rest of the group chatted amongst themselves. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," the redhead replied, forcing a smile.

Tensa had integrated into the group shortly after he, Ichigo, and Shiro had performed together. The shaggy haired teen made for a nice addition to the group and was always the voice of reason when they all got into heated arguments. In fact it was Tensa who brought the group back together after the fight at Grimmjow's party and, much to Ichigo's relief, they'd all agreed to never speak ill of Grimmjow again. Although Shiro still had a strong distaste for the man that Ichigo couldn't justify, the albino didn't speak on the matter either. And although Renji and Grimmjow still had their own rivalry, it was somewhat friendlier now. Ichigo was grateful that he no longer had to worry about his friends and his love interest clashing anymore.

_Correction: roommate, not love interest._

"Man, I'm so not looking forward to next week," Renji complained. "All the crazy relatives are coming in from out of town."

"You mean crazier than you?"

"Shut up, Shuuhei," Renji shot back. "Don't forget you're gonna be dealing with them too!"

"Glad I opted outta that one," Ikkaku laughed.

"Well I'd like to see how you fair spending Thanksgiving with Yumichika's family," Shuuhei teased. "What about you guys?" he asked, gesturing to Ichigo and Shiro. "Any crazy relatives visiting for the holidays?"

"It doesn't get much crazier than my dad," Ichigo admitted, "although Shinji and his aunt Rangiku will be joining us, so I might be wrong."

"I think yer fergettin' Gin," Shiro chimed in. "That fucker is nuts."

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad."

"You ain't datin' 'im, Ichi, there's certain shit ya ain't seen yet."

"Very true, very true," Ichigo chuckled, turning to the shaggy haired teen at his side. "What about you, T?"

"I usually spend Thanksgiving with my father, but he's on tour until next month so I don't have plans."

Ichigo only blinked at him and shook his head. "Yes you do. You're spending Thanksgiving with us," he said simply, leaving no room for argument. "I'll let my dad know to make room for one more."

"Ichigo-"

"Don't bother," Renji interrupted, giving Tensa a pointed look. "Once he's made up his mind, there's no talking him out of it."

Tensa looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it, instead smiling to himself as the conversation went elsewhere. He didn't want to admit it but he hated spending the holidays alone and was glad that out of everyone, he'd get to spend it with Ichigo. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but Ichigo had become...special to him. At first he'd contemplated if perhaps he had romantic feelings for the boy, but quickly decided that was not it, instead it was something more. It was a deep, brotherly companionship and since he'd starting spending time with Ichigo's group of friends, he'd started to feel the same sort of bond with the albino twin. Now that he'd been invited to spend Thanksgiving with the Kurosakis, he felt the strangest need to be accepted by the boys' family. He didn't know much about them, but if they were anything like Ichigo and Shiro, he wanted them to like him.

"Ah, shit," Ichigo suddenly thought aloud. "I gotta go to the Instrument Hall. I was supposed to practice today and Unohana will nail my ass to the ceiling if I'm not prepared before coming to class."

"Well, damn," Renji laughed as he watched Ichigo begin to gather his things. "What's the assignment?"

"It's not exactly an 'assignment,'" the redhead replied. "She mentioned something about a 'Winter Showcase' next month and she's prepping me for it."

"Woah, woah, woah," Ikkaku half yelled with a hand in the air. "She's putting you in the _Winter Showcase_?!"

Ichigo blinked and glanced between the wide eyed looks being sent his way, shrugging a bit. "Uh...yeah. Is that a big deal?"

"You must be joking," Yumichika sighed exasperatedly. "It's bigger than any other event throughout the school year, even Freshman Friday."

"Hell yeah," Shuuhei added. "It's basically a show for all the school's investors and share holders. Ya know, so they keep givin' us their money and shit."

"Only the best of the best are put in the show and it's usually a 'seniors only' type of deal," Renji continued. "I gotta say, it's pretty damn impressive that you're being put in as a freshman."

"O-Oh, wow," Ichigo stuttered, praying that no one else could hear his heart drumming in his chest. "No pressure, right?"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, Ichigo," Tensa assured, his soft turquoise eyes beaming as bright as his smile. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"He's right, aibou, you'll be jus' fine."

"And we'll all be there to cheer ya on, right guys?" Renji called over the group.

At the affirmative answer that rang out from the group, Ichigo smiled wide and nodded his head. "Thanks guys. I'll catch you later." And with that he took his leave, heading for the cafeteria exit. As soon as he stepped onto the main courtyard, he paused when he heard two girls arguing a short ways off and, with a sideways glance, quickly recognized Grimmjow's ex and her best friend. Unable to help his curiosity, he edged his way behind a pillar where the girls argued on the opposite side, acting as if he was busy on his phone rather than eavesdropping.

"Jesus, Menoly, will you come off it?!"

"Why won't you just take the damn test, Loly?"

"Maybe because I don't want to see the results!" the girl screeched.

"Aren't you the one who wanted this in the first place?!"

"Hell no! It was your crazy idea and we were both drunk when you came up with it!"

"Loly," Menoly began softer, clearly trying to reason with the girl. "It's better to know than to sit here wondering. Just take the test."

_Must be an important test_, Ichigo thought to himself.

There was a long pause and before the redhead could hear the rest, he felt a hand on his shoulder that nearly had him jumping out of his shoes. "S-Senpai?!"

"Yo!" Renji greeted. "Glad I caught ya. I figured maybe I could help you practice before your vocals class. Ya know, so you don't get your ass nailed to the ceiling."

Ichigo laughed and nodded his head. "Sure. Thanks, senpai." The redhead completely dismissed the conversation he'd overheard between the two girls and his ears never caught Loly's final remark as he and Renji headed towards the Instrument Hall.

"Fine. But if I really am pregnant, you better believe I'm taking that bastard for everything he's got."

Shortly after, Ichigo and Renji arrived at the entrance to the Instrument Hall, crossing over the threshold and noting a few other students lingering about the room. Quickly making his way for the piano, Ichigo plopped down onto the bench and began fishing through his bag, fully aware of Renji watching him curiously.

"Unohana gave me a few songs to practice with," he began, producing a packet of sheet music. "She says I need to work on my projection and volume."

Renji made a face but nodded as he snatched the sheet music from Ichigo's grasp, flipping through the pages for several seconds before tossing them aside. "These songs ain't gonna do shit for you, Ichigo."

"What? Why not?"

The burly man sighed as if the answer should've been obvious. "The easiest way to practice projection and volume is to sing something you _feel_. But there's nothing in these lyrics you can relate to."

"Well, since you're the expert," Ichigo began with sarcasm dripping from his tone, "what would you suggest?"

"Practicing with a song you can relate to, duh," Renji replied, completely ignoring the roll of Ichigo's eyes which followed.

"What do you know? You're a dancer," Ichigo teased.

"So? Doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about singing," Renji shot back.

"Oh yeah? Show me what you got then."

Renji paused and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I mean... I mean I can't actually _sing_, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and sit down, senpai," Ichigo laughed, shaking his head when the other man scowled as he took a seat beside him. The redhead couldn't help but notice Renji's awfully close proximity and though it didn't make him uncomfortable, he'd recently started to get the feeling that the goofy senior had a bit of crush on him. Given, he probably wouldn't have taken notice if not for Yumichika constantly dropping hints, but now that he had, he wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. He was flattered, but he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to see the crimson haired man in that way. Renji was just so comical and goofy that it was difficult to take him seriously at times, and then of course there was the matter of Ichigo's feelings for Grimmjow.

_Damn him for all of his mixed signals_, Ichigo mentally cursed the bluenette.

Thoughts aside, Ichigo decided to focus on his music for the time being and as he ran through several notes, Renji would stop him every now and then with tips and advice. And although Renji wasn't a singer himself, his tricks worked wonders and by the end of their lunch period, Ichigo was feeling worlds more confident in himself. He hadn't quite gotten the whole "singing what you feel" thing yet, but Renji assured him that it would just come with time.

"Thanks a lot, senpai," Ichigo beamed as he gathered his belongings. "I think your advice really helped."

"I hope so," Renji replied with a grin, "otherwise Unohana might have my ass too." The freshman laughed at that, seemingly unaware of the mesmerized look Renji sent his way and the man bit his lip as he contemplated his next words. "This was nice," he began, "we should do it more often."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, completely oblivious.

"Well, ya know, every time we hang out we're with all the guys. We should hang out one on one more often," Renji stated boldly.

Ichigo hummed to himself and tilted his head a bit, unsure what his friend was getting at. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," the tattooed male responded with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice, ruffling Ichigo's hair before stepping towards the exit. "You know where my dorm is if you ever wanna stop by. Later, Ichi," he finished with a wave.

Ichigo waved back with a dumfounded look on his face and moved his lips as if to speak, although nothing came out. He wasn't exactly sure what just happened but if he didn't know any better, he'd think that Renji, in his own way, had just asked him out.

* * *

Later that evening, Grimmjow stood at the doors of the main office building with his hands shoved in his pockets, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Nel to arrive. He wasn't nervous by any means, he just wanted this shit to be over and done with so that he'd never have to hear his father complain about it again.

When he spotted sea green out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over his shoulder to find his sister approaching with a hard look in her eye. "'Sup," he greeted, making his way into the building without waiting to see if she followed. The only indication that she had was the click of her heels as he headed toward the elevator, only stopping to press the button to head upstairs. As he waited, he felt Nel's body heat approach at his side and without looking in her direction, spoke to her once more. "You don't have to do this, you know. I'm sure I can manage on my own."

"I'm sure you could," Nel replied simply, "but you're my brother. I'm not supposed to let you do things like this alone."

Grimmjow smirked as the elevator doors dinged open, stepping inside without another word. The two waited for what felt like ages to arrive at their designated floor before finally waltzing into the hall with God like grace, knowingly turning heads as they went. Campus staff and students were quite used to seeing the two siblings together and so it was easy to tell by their expressions and demeanor when the two were getting ready to fuck shit up.

This was one of those times.

Finding their way to the meeting room, the two exchanged a quick glance before pushing through the door, both fighting the looks of disdain that wanted to tug at their features at the sight of the school board.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Grimmjow greeted in a sickly sweet manner, catching eyes with his father at the end of the long table. "I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me. As I'm sure you know-"

"This is about the Kurosaki boys, isn't it?" an old, pale skinned man asked gruffly. "There's no need to plead anyone's case, we've already decided who will be losing their scholarship."

Grimmjow wore a blank expression as he regarded the man, although his eyes spoke volumes of murderous intent. "One, do not interrupt me," he growled darkly, satisfied when the man squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. "Two, that's not what I'm here to discuss. I'm here to convince you to keep them _both_."

"Oh please," a woman scoffed. "You're lucky we're keeping one, I suggest you don't push it."

"On the contrary, I think you're the ones who should feel lucky," the bluenette countered. "Of all the students here on free rides, Ichigo and Shiro easily have the most potential. One day, the two of them are gonna make it in the industry and when they do, people are gonna look back and remember that _this_ is where they started. Their success will eventually reflect on the whole school. _But_," Grimmjow added with a finger in the air, "that won't happen if you revoke even one of the their scholarships because they're a _team_ and their family can't afford the tuition. Not to mention the questions it'll raise." The board members began looking between each other questioningly, clearly all wondering what Grimmjow meant. "They've already proven their talent in front of the entire student body," the bluenette pressed, beginning to pace slowly around the room. "Everyone knows they've got what it takes to be here. If one or both of them are suddenly dropped because you don't like the relationship between Ichigo and I, how will that make you all look?" Grimmjow could almost hear the board members' eyes shoot to the size of dinner plates and their hearts skipping beats.

"That isn't the case, Mr. Jeagerjaques, and you know it!" another female board member spat.

"Oh but the media sure knows how to spin a story, don't they?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Funny you should mention the media," a middle aged male commented offhandedly, looking far more calm then the rest of the board.

"The hell does that mean?" The bluenette snarled, ignoring Nel's hand on his shoulder warning him to keep cool.

The eerily calm man rose from his seat and strode over to a laptop in the corner of the room, connected to a projector. "After reviewing the tapes from the Freshman Friday event," he began as he fiddled with the keys, "the board had to pay a cameraman quite a lump sum to cut out some of the footage."

And with the click of a button, Grimmjow fought hard not to react when suddenly an image of he and Ichigo appeared on the large office screen. His jaw clenched tightly and his blue eyes widened at the sight of himself crouched in front of Ichigo, saying words the cameraman couldn't capture before gently taking the redhead's hands in his. Looking between his father and the screen, it was obvious by the shock all over his face that Aizen had never seen the footage and was confused to say the least. Although the footage could be perceived as a mentor coaching his student before a big show, it was just as easy to claim the footage proved a romantic relationship between the two men.

"Do you understand now, Mr. Jeagerjaques?" the man asked condescendingly. "If necessary, we could use this to prove that Ichigo is only here due to his personal relationship with the director's son."

"Nonsense," Aizen cut in, "he and the boy did not meet until _after_ Ichigo had already been awarded the scholarship."

"Oh but the media sure knows how to spin a story, right?" the man shot back, using Grimmjow's words against him. "That was a nice speech, Mr. Jeagerjaques, but you've lost your leverage." The man approached the table and placed both hands on its surface, eyeing each board member sternly. "I say the Kurosaki boys are more trouble then they're worth. I'd like to make a motion to drop them both."

As the board members began whispering amongst themselves, Grimmjow shot an annoyed glance in Nel's direction, half expecting for the meeting to take this route. Nel nodded her head, signaling to her brother that they'd have to go with Plan B. "Before you make that decision," Grimmjow half yelled over the chatter, "I'd like to make an offer."

The room was suddenly very quiet until the man who'd played the camera footage spoke up. "What can you possibly have to offer, Mr. Jeagerjaques? You can't just buy their place here."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," the bluenette smirked, his expression somewhat terrifying. "The real issue here is money, right? You think they should have to pay their way no matter how good they are?"

"Exactly," the man replied without missing a beat.

Grimmjow's smirk grew wider then. "Nel and I both attend here for free just for being the children of Aizen Sousuke. Does that make us any less deserving of our place here?" At the silence which followed, Grimmjow pressed on. "Some of you have children who attend here for free just because you're on the school board. Should their privileges be revoked as well?"

"Hold on a minute-!"

"I know, I know," the bluenette interrupted with a hand in the air. "That's _different_, right?" he asked, his tone painfully sarcastic. "I know that isn't enough to persuade you, so here's my offer. Nel and I will relinquish our privileges and begin paying our own tuition and fees in place of the Kurosaki twins."

"That's absurd!" a woman gasped as the rest of the board began whispering to each other heatedly.

"Can they do that?" another member wondered aloud.

"It's a fair deal," Grimmjow grunted over the noise, pleased when the sound of his voice was enough to silence them once more. "Nel and I can easily pay our own way, but the twins can't. If there is still a problem, then I'll know the matter is personal and I will handle it as such," he warned, insinuating a clear threat, "but if not, then I've made you an offer you can't refuse."

The room was still for several moments before Aizen suddenly spoke. "Are you sure about this, son?"

"Positive," the burly man answered curtly.

"And you, Neliel?"

"I'm with Grimmjow one hundred percent, Dad," she answered.

Aizen simply nodded and glanced between his board members, his expression cool as ever as he lifted his hands in question. "Well?"

"I-I'll start filing the paperwork," one of the younger men answered before quickly scrambling out of the room. Wordlessly and with guilty expressions in their faces, the rest of the board began filing out of the room until all who were left were Aizen, Grimmjow, and Neliel.

"So was this your plan," Aizen asked, rising from his seat, "to take their place when the board inevitably decided to drop them?"

"It was a last resort," Grimmjow answered. "The goal was to persuade them without having to make an offer."

"And yet you seemed fully prepared to do so," Aizen replied. "Is Ichigo really that important to you?"

"This isn't just about Ichigo, it's about-"

"You've already lied to me once, son," his father interrupted, "I would advise you not to do it again."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he wore an unreadable expression. "I never lied to you."

"You mean to tell me there is no romantic relationship between you and Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"There isn't."

Aizen paused, his calculating brown eyes piercing Grimmjow to his very soul before his expression softened just the slightest bit. "But you wish there was."

The bluenette remained silent, looking as if he wanted to answer but instead turned his back and headed for the door.

"Grimmjow." He stopped just as he reached for the door handle, looking over his shoulder and sending his father a questioning look. "I did not raise a coward. If you are truly interested in this boy, then I expect you to court him like a gentleman."

The bluenette had no outward reaction and exited the room wordlessly, although his mind was reeling with his father's stern command. It was shocking to say the least that Aizen didn't seem to mind that Grimmjow was, in fact, attracted to men as well as women. He'd even gone so far as to encourage his son to go after the boy he wanted. Grimmjow knew times had changed and people were far more accepting, but his father was old fashioned and the bluenette half expected the man to have a brain aneurysm at the news.

_Old fashioned doesn't quite cut it_, Grimmjow thought to himself. _I mean seriously, he just told me "court" someone with a straight face._

"Grimm, wait up!"

He hadn't even realized he was standing in the elevator until he heard his sister's voice calling out to him a ways down the hall. He was so out of it that he hardly registered the doors about to close until she shouted again and he shot his hand out to hold it open, accidentally denting the metal slightly. "Whoops," he mumbled as Nel stepped into the elevator.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will fix that," Nel said nonchalantly as she took her spot beside her brother. "Sooooo..."

"Spit it out, brat," Grimmjow grunted.

"Well, you heard Dad, right?" she asked, clearly trying not to laugh. "Are you going to 'court' Ichigo like a gentlemen?"

"I assure you there will be no 'courting' until I complete my training," her brother replied with a roll of his crystal blue eyes.

"That could be a while, Grimm. It's already been two months and I'm sure Ichigo's noticed that you've been distant."

Grimmjow nodded with a small huff. "I know. That's why I'll make sure it's all worth it in the end."

"You better."

There was a few moments of silence between the two before Grimmjow spoke again, this time his voice much quieter. "Hey, Nel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and don't tell Ichigo about this."

Nel gave him an odd look then. "Why not?"

"Because I know how he is," Grimmjow responded simply. "I don't want him feeling guilty over a choice that _I_ made."

"But this was a really sweet thing that you did for him," Nel nearly whined.

"Promise you won't tell him, Neliel," the bluenette pressed.

"But, Grimm-"

"Promise."

The green haired girl sighed. "Fine. I promise."

"Thanks," Grimmjow responded gruffly. The elevator doors dinged open once again and without another word, the bluenette swiftly made his exit.

Upon returning to the dorm room, Grimmjow wasn't surprised to find Ichigo in bed with his nose buried in a text book and shut the door behind him with a heavy sigh.

"Long day?" Ichigo asked tentatively as he set aside his book.

"Fuck yeah," his roommate answered as he plopped down onto his mattress.

"What happened?"

"The school board is a bunch of fuckin' idiots is what happened," the bluenette snapped, forcing himself to take a breath before he let too much slip. "Turns out the school needs to make some cuts so Nel and I can no longer attend for free."

"Are you serious?!" Ichigo asked with a wide eyed expression. "Can they even do that? I mean didn't your father say something?"

"My father didn't have much choice in the matter," Grimmjow replied honestly.

"That's so not fair!"

"Well, it's annoying but it ain't all that bad. Nel and I can easily afford the tuition and shit, it's just that..."

When Grimmjow paused and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Ichigo couldn't help the sense of unease beginning to settle in his gut. "It's just that what?"

The bluenette sighed. "I'm gonna have to move out of the dorms."

For several seconds, Ichigo didn't make a sound. His amber eyes were slightly wide and his mouth agape as he slowly processed Grimmjow's words, the air around him seeming to become heavier. "Oh," he muttered, unable to help the sad and defeated tone of his voice.

Grimmjow noticed this and frowned. He hated seeing that look on Ichigo's face. He hated even more the fact that he was the cause of it. With another sigh, he rose to his feet and crossed the room with feline grace, taking a seat beside Ichigo and crossing his arms over his chest. "Does that bother you?" He knew it did, but figured it was only fair to give Ichigo a chance to deny it.

"What? No, of course not," the redhead lied through his teeth. "Dorming here is expensive, I don't blame you."

"It's not like I can't afford it. I just figure there's no point coming out of pocket to live here when I have a place like fifteen minutes away."

"But you hate that place," Ichigo argued, making a face as he did so.

The bluenette simply shrugged. "A necessary sacrifice I suppose."

Ichigo scoffed. "I've never heard anyone refer to living in a penthouse as a 'necessary sacrifice.'"

"Maybe it's a spoiled rich kid thing," Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo smiled but the expression didn't meet his eyes. He was fruitlessly trying to hide his disappointment and adamantly avoided eye contact, something his roommate noticed effortlessly. "Ichi, if you want me to stay, I will."

"W-What?" Ichigo asked, wide eyed.

Grimmjow fought the urge to laugh at the boy's expression. "If you want me to stay," he said slowly, "I will."

Ichigo shook his head. "I can't ask you to do that, Grimmjow."

"I say you can," the bluenette pressed.

"No, I really can't," his roommate argued. "I can't ask you to stay just so I don't have to live alone." Grimmjow paused, seeming to contemplate something deeply and had a look in his crystal blue eyes that Ichigo couldn't read. When the burly man suddenly placed a warm hand on Ichigo's thigh, the redhead froze and his chocolate eyes grew wider. It was the first time the man had touched him in months and frankly he had no idea how to react, at this point he was afraid to even breathe for fear of scaring Grimmjow off. The intense look in those captivating eyes had Ichigo's heart racing and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away.

"That wouldn't be the only reason I stay," Grimmjow stated, his voice deep and purposeful as it blanketed over Ichigo like fine silk.

Orange brows furrowed slightly at that, but when Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, he stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door. Both men seemed to snap out of a trance as they diverted their attention towards the sound, looking confused.

"You expecting anyone?" Grimmjow asked gruffly.

"No. You?"

"Nah."

And with that, the bluenette climbed out of Ichigo's bed and trudged tiredly towards the door, scrubbing a hand over his face before ripping it open. The second he did, he curled his lip and did nothing to hide his disdain as he greeted their quite unwelcome guest. "What do ya want, Loly?" he spat.

The girl stood at the threshold with her eyes downcast, fiddling with the hem of her skirt as she spoke. "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Don't kill me. (/.\\) And as always let me know what you think! 3**


End file.
